Total Drama: Revenge of the Action
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Sequel to Total Drama Revived. Following the success of Season 7, Chris was given the green light for another season, and invited 18 members of the fourth generation cast to compete in a new season on Season 2's abandoned film lot for another million dollars! Who's gonna win this time around? Only time will tell! Rated T for profanity in some episodes. (12/18 Remaining)
1. Cast and Info

**Suspicious Snakes**

Candace – The rap loving tomboy. She was unfairly eliminated because of her continous rapping during her previous participation on Total Drama Revived, and is determined to make it further into the game then last time. Will she be able to keep her love for rap under control so she can fulfill this goal?

Bob – The golden voiced guitar player and Karen's boyfriend. The other contestants love his songs just as much as Bob loves Karen. Having made it up to the final six during his last participation, will Bob be able to make it even further than last time?

Angela – The smart, yet sassy girl who was voted off early on in Total Drama Revived due to her bad nicknaming habits. Regretting her actions back then, she's determined to not make the same mistakes as before and actually make it to the merge.

Laurence – The slow witted, yet well meaning oaf who proved that you don't have to be a blonde girl to be dumb. He's a nice guy and quick to make friends, but his lack of intelligence tends to lead to his downfall. Will that be the case here again?

Moon – The previously shy and nervous winner of Total Drama Revived. Her participation on Total Drama Revived caused her to find courage and inner strength, and is now a brave individual who floats like a butterfly and stings like a bee. Will this zero to hero claim the million dollar prize again? Only time will tell.

Calvin – The secret agent nut who refers to his fellow contestants as "agents" and still considers Chris and Chef to be his employers, taking any order from them without questioning it. Will he be able to complete his mission this time around or will he be dismissed early on like last time?

Karen – A cynical, yet nice girl and Bob's girlfriend. She loves his songs and company, and also a notoriously skilled contestant who was eliminated at the final seven for said skills in Total Drama Revived. Will she go easy on the other contestants, or will she be putting on an amazing performance during challenges like last time?

Jackson – The cool, calm and collected guy who speaks in a calm and soothing voice, and is also known for being a notoriously skilled cook, and spends most of his time outside the challenges in the kitchen with Chef, where he helps him cook up some impressive dishes for the other contestants. But will he show other skills besides his culinary ones that will keep him in the game longer than last time?

Wendy – The athletic girl who's always seen wearing her training suit. She's very competitive and after being backstabbed by her rival Napoleon last time she participated, she's determined to make it to the merge and assuring that Napoleon won't.

**Legal Eagles**

Derek – A nature loving boy and Veronica's boyfriend. After being eliminated in retaliation for hatching a scheme to eliminate Laurence last season, he's determined to make it furher than last time, but will he succeed with this? Only time will tell.

Nancy – A gamer girl and Steve's girlfriend. She likes to spend her time outside of challenges playing video games, and has recovered from two broken legs she got during a challenge in Total Drama Revived, which led to her downfall that season. Will she avoid breaking her limbs again, or will she break more than just her limbs?

Bernie – A nerdy guy and Violetta's love interest. He's interested in ninja's and has some interesting skills that could be useful to his teammates. Having made it to the final three on Total Drama Revived, he's pretty confident in his chances for this new participation, but will this confidence lead to his downfall this time around?

Veronica – An ex-juvenile, Derek's girlfriend and the main antagonist of Total Drama Revived. Through various tactical moves, lucky chances and good performances during challenges, she was able to make it all the way to the finale, but in the end, she lost to Moon. Now she's determined to make it to the finale again and actually win the million dollar prize.

Steve – A notoriously skilled engineer and driver and Nancy's boyfriend. He's a friendly and understanding individual, offering advice and words of comfort to his fellow contestants whenever they feel dejected. Will he be able to make it further than the final nine this time around?

Violetta – A brave and loud girl and Moon's best friend. She's got a crush on Bernie, and was voted off at the final five during her previous participation in retaliation for hatching a scheme to eliminate Derek in retaliation for her friend Laurence's elimination. Will she be able to make it all the way to the finale this time, or will she end up voted out earlier than last time?

Napoleon – A dashing Dutch jock and one of the antagonists from Total Drama Revived. He's got the strength, speed and the unusual smarts. But despite his cunning and sneaky nature, he was outsmarted by Veronica and voted off at the final four in Total Drama Revived. Will he know better this time around and actually make the finals?

Danny and Rooney – The two best friends and new hosts of Total Drama Aftermath. Danny's elimination last season taught the boys how to carry on without each other, but will this life lesson help them out during their new participation? Only time will tell.

**That's the cast for Total Drama: Revenge of the Action, which will take place in the abandoned film lot from Season 2! Before we kick off Season 8 of Total Drama, I'll list a few things that are improved from the previous season!**

**Detailed descriptions of the appearances of the contestants and their outfits, since I didn't really give them last season.**

**Detailed descriptions of the elimination ceremony results such as which contestant voted for which contestant, the team statuses and an elimination tabel to keep track of the elimination order.**

**A detailed intro, since I didn't give one last season.**

**I'll try to write full episodes this time around, rather than dividing them into two part episodes like last season.**

**I'll also try to put in more character development for the characters, since I focused a lot more on the eliminations last time, which took away from the various character interactions.**

**I hope to see you all for the first episode of Season 8 of Total Drama, which is Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!**


	2. Ep 1: Day of the Living Droids

The scene opened with a shot of Pahkitew Island, followed by footage of the final episode of Total Drama Revived. "Last season, on Total Drama Revived...Veronica and Moon engaged in a Duel of the Girls for the million dollar prize. They settled it the old fashioned way men settled things: With fists, and jaws, and bruised internal organs! In the end though, it was Moon who won Total Drama Revived and won one million dollars, which she promptly spent on her fellow campers who competed alongside her that season!" The scene then cut to Chris standing outside the abandoned film lot from Season 2 "And much to the producers' and my joy, Total Drama Revived was so popular, that it got the highest ratings since the very first season! And because of that, we were given the green light to host an eighth season of Total Drama! Because they were the ones who got us the highest ratings since Season 1, I've invited 18 campers from Total Drama Revived to compete for another million dollar prize right here at the abandoned film lot from Season 2. Who will make it all the way to the finish line? Who will crumble under the pressure along the way? Will new alliances and friendships form? Will current friendships or loves be lost? Find out right now, because I'm welcoming you to...Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" Chris proudly announced as the season's intro began to play.

Two spotlights rose into the air, as a camera popped up from a hole, and another one popped up from a tree as a director's clapper was used.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera proceeded to zoom through the studio before reaching a pool, proceeding to go underwater where Moon was shown swimming underwater. A shark swam up behind her, and Moon proceeded to bravely punch the shark in its snout before swimming away, after which the shark rubbed its snout in pain.

_You guys are on my mind._

It then cut to above water, where Bernie was standing on top of a surfboard, dodging seagulls that Veronica was shooting at him. He was promptly knocked into the water.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Veronica laughed after having knocked Bernie into the water, and then proceeded to kiss Derek on the lips as they embraced and grinned at each other.

_And I think the answer is plain to see..._

The camera then went through a set of doors Calvin ran past it, being chased by an animatronic monster.

_I wanna be famous._

Laurence was standing around and scratching his head in confusion before Angela saved him from a falling stage light. The two then smiled at each other.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

The scene then cut to Candace lounging in some beach chairs as she wore a pair of purple aviator shades, flashing a grin.

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

It then cut to Nancy playing her Dual Teen inside the makeup trailer before makeup was being applied to her, causing her to cough and glare in annoyance.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

It then cut to Wendy pushing Napoleon off a platform as she grinned in satisfaction.

_I'll get there one day._

Napoleon fell down into the kitchen area as one of his shoes fell into a meal Chef had prepared. Chef noticed the shoe in his meal, but shrugged his shoulders before passing it to Jackson, who applied his special spice to the meal and smiled in satisfaction after tasting the meal.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

As Steve was repairing a panel on some special effects board, he accidentally activated the explosions system. He held his right hand over his mouth in shock as he noticed this. Meanwhile, Violetta laughed excitedly at the explosions that had just occurred before noticing an angry bear next to her, and proceeded to chase after it to scare it away.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na._

As Violetta and the bear ran past a limosine, the window rolled down to reveal Karen and Bob, the latter opening the limosine door as the scene cut to photo cameras flashing and journalists holding notepads.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then showed Chris standing on a stage dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie and white dress shoes, holding a card in his hands. He then looked at Chef, who was dressed in his pink glitter dress with pink glitter gloves, pink glitter chef hat and pink pumps, angrily gritting his teeth at Chris.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then cut to Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch together, as they laughed at the scene with Chris and Chef, which was being projected on a tv behind them.

_[Whistling] I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

The camera then zoomed out to reveal all the competitors and non-competitors sitting on couches on a stage, with Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch in the middle.

The scene then cut to a bus pulling up to the abandoned film lot, and like the bus from Season 2, its exhaust pipe proceeded to fall off, and the contestants got out one by one. "Damn, am I glad we get to compete in the city this time. I really missed it after such a long time on that crazy island." Veronica remarked. Veronica was a Caucasian female with blue eyes who wore a black t-shirt underneath a black biker jacket with torn black jeans and black biker boots, and also had a few piercings on her face, as well as an orange beanie that she has been wearing since her hair had been shaven off by Bernie and Moon in Total Drama Revived, and it still hadn't grown back.

Jackson got off after Veronica. Jackson was a African-Canadian male with a small black afro and brown eyes who wore a short sleeved blue denim shirt along with stonewashed blue jeans and brown shoes with black laces. "I agree that it feels great to be back in the city again after a long time of being out on an island." He replied to Veronica in his usual calm and soothing voice.

Violetta got off the bus after Jackson. Violetta was a Caucasian female with medium length black hair and hazel eyes who wore a white tank top with white jeans and a pair of white trainers. Bernie got off after Violetta, but ended up tripping and nearly hitting Violetta. Bernie was a Caucasian male with pale green eyes and spiky black hair who wore a pair of black rimmed glasses along with a long sleeved white shirt and blue trousers with red sneakers with white laces.

"Sorry, Violetta..." Bernie groaned after hitting the ground.

"No harm done, baby." Violetta replied as she pulled her love interest up on her feet and gave him a kiss on the cheek, after which Bernie blushed and smiled. Angela got off the bus next. She was a Caucasian female with dirty blonde hair tied together into a ponytail and reddish brown eyes who wore a short sleeved red and black vest with knee length blue cargo jeans and black tennis shoes.

"So this is that abandoned film lot Chris took those fourteen guys from the first generation cast to in the second season? It looks even more run down in real life than it did on the show." Angela remarked.

"Apparently so, Angela. But that's something we're gonna have to deal with like those contestants before us." Steve replied as he got off the bus. Steve was a lightly brown skinned male with brown eyes and short black hair that he wore a backwards yellow cap over, and also wore a black t-shirt underneath a zipped open gray hoodie and stonewashed ash jeans with wheat colored boots with black laces.

"Yep. We gotta put up with Chris and his antics if we wanna get that million dollar prize." Nancy added as she got off next. Nancy was a Caucasian female with medium length curly blonde hair and pale green eyes who wore a red buttoned up shirt over a long sleeved white shirt along with stonewashed black jeans and blue Velcro shoes, and was also a bit chubby from her continuous video gaming and lack of exercise.

"That we can agree on." Calvin remarked as he got off the bus next. Calvin was an African-Canadian male with short shaven black hair and black eyes who wore a gray turtleneck sweater underneath a dark brown trench coat along with dark brown trousers with black penny loafers, obviously a secret agent type of outfit, which fits with Calvin's love for secret agents.

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned from my time on Total Drama last season, it's that if Chris pushes you to your limit, you raise your limit. Some of the previous contestants are tough nuts to crack, and we should aspire to become as tough as those nuts." Karen pointed out as she got off the bus. Karen was an African-Canadian female with brown dreadlock hair and brown eyes who wore a white t-shirt underneath a black denim jacket with black trousers and orange and white shoes.

"Karen's right, guys. If we wanna survive another season of Total Drama, we gotta be tough. That's the only way to survive Chris' insanely cruel challenges. Not only that, but we gotta be tactical as well if we wanna stay one step ahead of each other." Bob pointed out as he got off the bus. Bob was a Caucasian male with shoulder length brown hair and pale blue eyes who wore an elbow length baby blue sweater with olive green cargo pants and brown slip on shoes.

"I'll keep that in mind, Bob. Thanks for the advice." Candace chuckled as she got off the bus next. Candace was a Caucasian female with short dirty blonde hair that she wore a backwards orange cap over along with a gray sweatshirt and gray sweatpants with bright blue running shoes, fitting her tomboyish nature.

"What's advice?" Laurence asked as he got off the bus next. Laurence was a Caucasian male with spiky blonde hair with blue eyes who wore a gray t-shirt underneath an olive green jacket with blue jeans and white Velcro shoes.

"Don't question that, Laurence. You might end up mentally tangling yourself again." Moon told her friend as she got off the bus next. Moon was a Caucasian female with medium length blonde hair and blue eyes who wore a blue track jacket with olive green cargo shorts and red boots with white laces.

"Oh, okay then! Thanks, Moon!" Laurence replied with a smile.

"Anytime, Laurence." Moon replied back with a smile. Napoleon got off the bus next. He was a Caucasian male with short brown hair and green eyes who wore a black and white varsity jacket and black jeans with white running shoes. This outfit fit Napoleon's jock persona, and he also had a muscular build underneath his varsity jacket and had a masculine face, giving him a quite handsome appearance.

"One thing's for sure: I'm not gonna let myself be outsmarted this time around! Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, beat you once! Remember that!" Napoleon warned the other contestants. Apparently Napoleon was still mad about Veronica outsmarting him on Total Drama Revived.

Wendy got off the bus next. Wendy was a Caucasian female with blonde hair tied together in a ponytail who wore a green tracksuit with white running shoes. "I'm not gonna let you outsmart me either, Napoleon. Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, eliminate you once." She warned the dashing Dutch jock as she pointed her left index finger at him.

"I really hope I won't be with you in a team with you or Veronica this season. If I'm in a team with either of you, I'll puke." Napoleon scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I hope I won't be on a team with you either, Napoleon, because I have some trusting issues with you after that stunt you pulled on me and Veronica last season." Derek told Napoleon as he got off the bus next. Derek was a lightly brown skinned male with black eyes and spiky brown hair that he wore a white canvas hat over, and also wore a white t-shirt underneath a tan jacket with tan cargo pants and black boots with black laces. This outfit fit with Derek's love for nature.

"Glad we can agree on that." Napoleon scoffed, crossing his arms still. Finally, Danny and Rooney got off the bus. Danny looked similar to Katie from the first season: He was a lightly brown skinned male with black hair and black eyes who wore a black sweatshirt with black trousers and black tennis shoes and was also skinny. Rooney looked similar to Sadie from the first season: He was a Caucasian male with black hair and black eyes who wore a black sweatshirt with black trousers and black tennis shoes and was chubby. Like Katie and Sadie, they could've been twins, but they weren't, having acknowledged this themselves when they arrived at Pahkitew Island for Total Drama Revived.

"Come on, guys. Lighten up a little bit. What happened last season is all in the past now. It's a brand new season with brand new oppertunities and adventures." Danny pointed out.

"Danny's right, guys. It's been a while since Total Drama Revived happened, and we should focus on the new season we have ahead of us." Rooney added.

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." Napoleon sighed. The bus doors then closed and the bus took off. Chris then honked the horn of his trolley that he used to get the contestants into the film lot in the second season as he pulled up to the contestants in it.

"Yo, Chris. We haven't seen you in a while. How you been?" Veronica asked Chris.

"Had a lot of fun with the moola you guys made me from the ratings of Total Drama Revived, thanks for asking." Chris replied. "Now get in quick, because we haven't got all day." He added before the 18 contestants picked up their baggage and got into the trolley with Chris before they all drove off into the film lot.

"So, you all recognize this film lot, since it's the one we shot the second season at! I'd like to welcome you all to Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" Chris began as he pointed at the camera while driving. "This abandoned movie lot is still the same as last time: Nothing crazy has happened to the place since our last visit. It hasn't been used as a chemical garbage dump like Camp Wawanakwa has been before we revisited the location for our fourth season." He continued.

"That's a relief. I'd hate to be competing on film sets that are filled with toxic waste that could potentially kill me." Angela remarked as the trolley drove across the film lot.

"Trust me, Angela, I've learned from my past mistakes. Going to jail for crimes against nature was one of the less fortunate events of my career as a reality show host, and I wouldn't dare to have a chemical garbage dump operating right here in the city of Toronto." Chris assured Angela as he looked at her.

"I can't believe we're gonna be at the movies! This is so exciting!" Laurence said in excitement.

"First off, you're not gonna be at the movies, you're still gonna be on tv. And second, I'm trying to explain the season to you, so shush!" Chris told Laurence with an annoyed look on his face. "Anyway, like the members of the first generation cast who came here before you, you're gonna be spending the next six weeks here, competing in challenges for immunity and rewards, as well as the famous prize you all know and love: One million bucks!" Chris continued.

Moon chuckled. "I'm definitely up for winning another million dollars. I've won the prize before, and I'd love to share it with my fellow contestants once again." She replied with a confident grin.

"Shush, Moon!" Chris told Moon. "As before, the losing team of the Immunity Challenge has to head to a Gilded Chris ceremony and watch as one of their members makes the dreaded walk down the Walk of Shame and step inside the Lame-o-sine." He continued as they drove past the Lame-o-sine. Chris pressed a few buttons that put up some barriers to protect him from the smoke the Lame-o-sine spat out of its exhaust, causing the contestants to cough.

"Now I know what the first generation cast felt like having to suck up those fumes..." Bob remarked as Chris let the barriers down again.

"Yep. Sucks, dunnit?" Chris replied. "The makeup trailer confessional is also still here for you to dish your personal dirt in, so feel free to use it whenever you like." He added before the scene cut to Moon inside the confessional.

"Okay, I gotta be honest, I'm going into this eighth season of Total Drama with mixed feelings. On one side, I'm excited to be going off into the Total Drama adventure a second time, and compete in challenges and that kind of stuff again, but at the same time I also have the feeling that I'm an easy target for elimination this time around because people know I won last time, and now they want to be the winner taking home that million dollar prize. We're just gonna have to see where my Total Drama journey ends this time around." Moon explained as she had her lower arms on the makeup table, having her hands on her elbows. The scene then cut back to the tour of the film lot, where the group arrived at the Craft Services Tent.

"Also returning from Season 2 is the Craft Services Tent, which is once again catered by Chef, and like last season, Jackson has volunteered to help out Chef in the kitchen until he gets eliminated." Chris explained as the other contestants cheered and applauded for Jackson, causing him to rub behind his ear, like he always does when he's complimented.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be cooking for you all again, and I hope to survive longer into the game this time so I can keep making my wonderful dishes for you all." Jackson told the other contestants in his usual calm and soothing before everyone could hear the banging of pots and pans from the Craft Services Tent as Chef emerged from it, chasing a weasel with a cooking pan.

"I don't like critters like you tryin' to leech off my cookin', ya damn no good fleabag!" Chef shouted at the weasel as he continued chasing it. The scene then cut to Jackson inside the confessional.

"I'm glad to be standing in the kitchen with Chef again. The others liked my cooking last time I participated, and I'm glad to be sharing my delicious cooking with them again this time around. However, I've also taken up an excessive Total Drama training regiment to develop a bigger skill set so I can assist my team in more ways than just my culinary ones. That's the reason I was even eliminated from Total Drama Revived in the first place, so I want to prevent that this time around." Jackson explained as he had his right hand on the makeup table while having his left hand in the air. The scene then cut back to the tour of the film lot.

"I brought plenty of movie based games to play on my Dual Teen this time around, so I came prepared for all the movie based challenges that we're gonna be playing this season." Nancy chuckled.

Steve smiled and put an arm around Nancy. "That sounds very exciting, Nancy. I hope you'll have fun with those games when you have time off from the challenges." He told his girlfriend while still having his arm around her.

Nancy smiled back and nodded. "So do I, Steve. So do I." She replied back.

Chris chuckled. "That is, if you even get the time to play on your Dual Teen. I might just confiscate it from you for the entirety of this season if I feel like it." He replied to Nancy.

Nancy frowned in annoyance at Chris. "I really hope you won't do that, because otherwise I'll have wasted my time picking out the best movie based games the Dual Teen has to offer in preparation of this season. And I would totally use my Bullet Bulb attack on you if you did." She told Chris as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Watch what you say, Nancy, because this trolley still has an eject button, and I'm not afraid to use it." Chris warned Nancy.

"Sorry..." Nancy quietly replied.

Chris smiled. "That's more like it!" He replied back. He then proceeded to stop the trolley.

"Hey, why did we stop?" Wendy asked Chris.

"Because we're gonna be starting the first challenge right now." Chris replied as he got out of the trolley. Our first challenge...is gonna be a zombie apocalypse based one! Here's the deal: There are a lot of animatronic zombies roaming around, and your goal is to get from here to the trailers, which acts as a safe zone where the zombies can't get you. Chef has kindly offered to control the zombies, which are gonna make it hard for you to get to safezone. And...action!" Chris finished. The campers knew from watching Season 2 that this meant "Go!" and they began making a run for it.

"Outta my way, you dicks! I wanna win this challenge!" Veronica told the others as she tried making a run for it. Bernie karate chopped her in the face, and Veronica threw him out of the trolley in retaliation.

"Ugh!" Bernie grunted.

"Outta my way, guys! This one's mine!" Bob told the other contestants as everyone began fighting to get off the trolley as quick as they could.

Chris chuckled. "Wow, they're acting like a bunch of housewives who eye gouge each other over discount toasters at the Black Friday sales! And trust me, that can get pretty bad." He said while looking at the camera as Bernie ran past him. The scene then cut to the contestants running through the film lot as a bunch of animatronic zombies were chasing them.

"Isn't this cool, Rooney? It's like we're in a zombie apocalypse movie while we're actually on tv in a reality show!" Danny asked his best friend as they ran.

"I know, right? This is SO awesome!" Rooney replied as everyone was still running. The scene then cut to Danny and Rooney inside the confessional.

"This was a really fun challenge to do. Back home, Rooney and I like to watch Planet of the Living Dead as a Halloween tradition." Danny explained as he had his right hand on the makeup table.

"Yeah. It's a zombie apocalypse movie about a Special Forces Team led by Bruce "Gunslinger" Johnson who crash their helicopter near Little Bighorn River in Montana, United States and wake up to find the world overrun by zombies." Rooney explained as he had his left hand on the makeup table.

"Yeah. We love that movie so much, and with this challenge, it's like we're actually inside the movie. It doesn't get any better than this." Danny then said. The scene then cut to Moon stopping and looking around. She then noticed Laurence looking at the sky.

"Hey, look! A bird!" Laurence said as he pointed up at the sky with his left index finger. He didn't notice that an animatronic zombie was sneaking from behind him.

Moon gasped. "Laurence, look out!" She yelled as she ran over to Laurence and pushed him out of the way, bringing Laurence and herself to safety as Moon kicked the animatronic zombie away.

Chris and Chef, who were currently in another building somewhere on the film lot were surprised by Moon's act of heroism. "Ya see that shit, Chris?" Chef asked Chris as he motioned to the screen.

"Yep. A real act of heroism, if I do say so myself." Chris nodded. The scene then cut to Nancy and Steve making out with each other as Karen and Bob ran past, after which the two of them proceeded to skid to a stop.

"I gotta admit, it looked way easier finding the trailers on tv than it is now in real life..." Karen admitted. Suddenly, Napoleon ran past.

"What, are you guys lost or something? Tsk! Just follow me and you'll be fine!" Napoleon told Karen and Bob.

"Don't listen to that dashing trickster! He'll only lead you further away from the trailers so he can get the victory all to himself!" Wendy told Karen and Bob as she ran past.

Karen and Bob looked at each other. "Wendy's got a point about Napoleon. Let's follow her instead." Bob suggested. Karen nodded and the two of them ran after Wendy. The camera then turned to Veronica who stopped running and noticed Nancy and Steve making out.

"Looks like we've got our next Geoff and Bridgette over here. I have a feeling that either of 'em is gonna have to leave tonight first." Veronica said to the camera while pointing at Nancy and Steve. The scene then cut to Steve inside the confessional.

"Veronica's got a point. Geoff and Bridgette were so hopelessly in love with each other in Total Drama Action, and that's what lead to their downfall. Me and Nancy should focus on the game." Steve said as he placed his hands on his hips triumphantly. The scene then cut to Nancy inside the confessional.

"I hate to admit it, but Veronica's right. I wouldn't want to have either me or Steve having to be the first to leave the studio because we like each other so much. That's how Geoff and Bridgette got voted off first in Total Drama Action. Time to get our heads in the game!" Nancy said as she placed her hands on her hips triumphantly as well. The scene then cut to Veronica, Derek, Karen and Bob running together.

"I gotta admit, this challenge isn't so bad. There's not too much animatronic zombies around, there's no crazy special effects or anything like that. This feels like a walk in the park to me." Derek remarked before a giant animatronic zombie on four legs appeared, groaning loudly. Veronica, Karen and Bob looked at Derek angrily.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Bob asked Derek in annoyance.

"Sorry..." Derek whimpered. The giant animatronic zombie was soon accompanied by two armored animatronic zombies and a real life bear, which proceeded to roar menacingly. Veronica, Derek, Karen and Bob then broke into a sprint and began running in the opposite direction. The scene then cut to Chris and Chef inside the building they were currently in, watching the chaos unfold on the screen.

Chris chuckled. "Glad to see that bear's back for another season." He remarked.

Chef chuckled as well. "The producers had him sign a new contract for this season." He explained to Chris. The scene then cut to Violetta running around the film lot by herself, finding Bernie hiding behind a crate because Bernie sneezed, giving away his hiding spot. Violetta proceeded to pull Bernie from his hiding spot.

"Come on, Big Bern! We got a challenge to win!" Violetta told Bernie as the two of them began running off to find the trailers.

"Yeah, of course. You know, this zombie apocalypse challenge reminds me of that time my favorite Japanese superhero show, Super Shinobi crossed over with this Japanese zombie survival horror movie franchise, Andeddo no Akumu. The main protagonists from Eirian Shinobi Spaceman ended up on an alternate version of Earth which was overrun by zombies, and they had to fight 'em all off in an attempt to save what was left of humanity. It was sick!" Bernie told Violetta as they ran.

"Save your breath for the running, Bernie! That way, maybe you won't finish last!" Violetta pointed out as they ran. The scene then cut to Candace, Calvin and Angela running around the film lot together.

"Do you think we'll be able to find the trailers in time?" Angela asked Candace and Calvin.

"I'm confident we should be able to, Agent Angela. A mission isn't over until it's been completed. That's how I operate." Calvin pointed out as they ran.

"Calvin's got a point, Angela. Let's try to get this thing over with so we can hopefully get some rest before the first elimination ceremony tonight, if there is one tonight, that is." Candace pointed out as well.

Angela nodded as they ran. "Yeah, that makes the most sense to me." She replied back. Suddenly, the three of them ran into a trio of animatronic zombies. "Shit!" Angela exclaimed.

"I'll take care of this!" Calvin assured Candace and Angela as he pulled out an airsoft pistol and fired it at the animatronics' heads, taking them out.

"Good job, Calvin!" Candace cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah, I gotta hand it you, that was pretty good." Angela nodded.

Calvin chuckled as he put his airsoft pistol away in his trench coat again. "Thanks, ladies. As a secret agent, I try to protect my clients as best as I can." He replied to them. The scene then cut to Karen and Bob running away from the giant animatronic zombie and its two armored helpers. They had lost Veronica and Derek along the way. They ran past Napoleon and Wendy who soon saw the the giant animatronic zombie approaching.

"Good grief! Look at that thing!" Wendy pointed at the giant animatronic zombie.

"I suggest the two of us start finding a way around it, since the trailers could potentially be that way." Napoleon suggested.

"And then get tricked by you along the way? I pass!" Wendy replied.

Napoleon chuckled. "Okay, your call." He replied as he ran into the direction of the giant animatronic zombie.

"Screw him. I'll play this game the way I like to play it." Wendy scoffed as she ran in another direction. The scene then cut to Wendy inside the confessional.

"If there's one thing I've learned from the last time I participated, it's to never trust Napoleon! And that's my main strategy for this season! I've got the strength of a rhino, the speed of a cheetah, and I'm also developing the brains of an ape! And this time around, I'm in it to win it!" Wendy said as she pointed at the screen with her right index finger before the scene cut to Jackson running around the film lot by himself.

"I hope the rest of the contestants are alright...I'd hate to hear something bad happened to one of them..." Jackson said to himself as he ran past the giant animatronic zombie. The camera then cut to Chris and Chef inside their building, and they saw Jackson running on the screen.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give him some!" Chris told Chef.

"Nah, I don't really feel like it." Chef replied.

"Why not?" Chris asked Chef with an annoyed look on his face.

"Because Jackson's one of the few kids in the history of this show that I actually respect." Chef shrugged. Chris sighed in annoyance. The scene then cut to Laurence and Moon being the first to find the trailers, where Chris was waiting for them.

"Laurence, Moon! You made it! You're both on Team A! Go stand over there!" Chris told Laurence and Moon as he pointed to the spot where he wanted them to stand.

"Got it. Thanks, Chris." Moon replied as she and Laurence ran to said spot. Danny and Rooney then proceeded to make it to the trailers as well.

"Danny, Rooney, you made it as well! You're on Team B! Stand over there!" Chris told Danny and Rooney as he pointed to the spot where he wanted them to stand.

"Thanks, Chris!" Danny and Rooney replied in unison as they ran over to the spot. Candace, Calvin and Angela arrived at the trailers next.

"Candace, Calvin, Angela! Team A." Chris told the three of them before they ran over to their team. Violetta and Bernie arrived next. "Violetta, Bernie, Team B." Chris told them.

Violetta noticed Laurence and Moon were on the other team. "Shucks, looks like Laurence and Moon are on a different team this time. Oh well, at least we got lucky of being put on the same team, isn't it, Bernie?" Violetta asked Bernie as she put an arm around him while smiling.

Bernie smiled back. "Yeah, it sure is." He replied. The scene then cut to Bernie inside the confessional. "Laurence and Moon may be on a different team this time, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends. We've been friends since last season, so I don't see a reason why we can't be friends again now." Bernie explained to the camera before the scene cut to Moon inside the confessional.

"Shoot, Violetta and Bernie are on a different team this time. On the plus side, I'm on a team with Laurence, so I'm not entirely on my own in this new team. And besides, the four of us can still be friends even if we're on different teams." Moon said with a smile before the scene cut back to the trailers.

Karen and Bob arrived at the trailers next. "Karen, Bob. Team A." Chris told Karen and Bob who ran over to their team. Napoleon, Derek and Veronica arrived at the trailers next. "Napoleon, Derek, Veronica. Team B." Chris told the three of them.

Napoleon, Derek and Veronica looked at each other and sighed. "Let's just get this over with..." Veronica sighed before they ran over to their team. Jackson and Wendy arrived at the trailers next.

"Jackson, Wendy. Team A." Chris told the two of them.

"Yes! I'm glad I don't have to be on a team with Napoleon this time!" Wendy pumped her fist in satisfaction as she and Jackson ran over to their team.

"Okay, that's one team complete! Now for the other!" Chris announced before Nancy and Steve arrived at the trailers last. "Nancy, Steve. What can I say? You're last. Team B." Chris told the two of them.

Nancy and Steve looked at each other. "At least we still got on a team." Steve remarked as Nancy nodded before they ran over to their team.

"Okay, the teams have been formed! You're now probably curious what names I've got for the teams this time, am I right?" Chris asked the newly formed teams.

"I don't really care what name my team has, so just lay it on us, Chris." Veronica shrugged.

"Very well. Team A, you'll be known as...The Suspicious Snakes!" Chris announced as a red team logo of a snake appeared on the screen.

"Eh, could be worse." Angela shrugged.

"I've seen worse team names." Karen added.

"As for you, Team B...You'll be known as...The Legal Eagles!" Chris announced as a yellow team logo of an eagle appeared on the screen.

"Yes! We're eagles! Woo!" Violetta cheered.

"I love eagles, so this is an ideal team name for me!" Bernie grinned.

"Good! Another thing: Both teams are gonna have a captain! Snakes get a female captain, Eagles get a male captain! You're gonna decide who's gonna be your captain by drawing straws! Longest straw means you're team captain!" Chris continued as he took two sets of straws and handed them to the two teams.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Karen said as the girls on the Suspicious Snakes team pulled their straws. Wendy had the longest straw.

"Yes! This means I'm team captain!" Wendy grinned.

"I hope that position won't go to your head, Wendy. I'd hate to see that happen." Moon pointed out.

"She's right, Wendy. Don't let the power go to your head, because bad things might happen if it does." Jackson added in his calm and soothing voice.

"Please rest assured that the power of team captain won't go to my head, guys. My word as an athlete." Wendy assured her team.

The boys on the Legal Eagles pulled their straws next. Napoleon got the longest straw. "Well guys, looks like I'm your team captain up until the merge." Napoleon chuckled as the rest of his team rolled their eyes.

"Don't get too cocky, Napoleon, because that might come back to bite you in the ass sooner or later." Derek pointed out.

"Don't remind me, Derek." Napoleon replied in a stern voice.

"Shut it, boys. What happened last season is in the past now. And fuck me if we don't need any more doubts in the back of our heads this time." Violetta said to prevent a fight from breaking out between Derek and Napoleon.

"Okay, the team captains are decided! And just like the last time we were on this film lot, boys get one trailer, and girls get the other! Bonus!" Chris continued. The contestants cheered.

"But we're still on the same teams we've just formed, correct?" Calvin asked Chris.

"That is correct, Calvin! Now go and get some sleep, because I want you on set for the next challenge at 7 am! Before I go, boys get the right trailer, and girls get the left trailer! Now get to sleep!" Chris finished before walking off. The scene then cut to the inside of the boys trailer, where the boys were deciding on who gets which beds.

"I'll take top bunk, and then Bernie can sleep below me!" Laurence suggested.

"Agreed!" Bernie replied as him and Laurence ran to their bunk bed.

"I'll take top bunk." Derek said.

"I'll take bottom." Bob added as him and Derek walked over to their bunk bed.

"I'll take top bunk!" Danny said.

"I'll take bottom!" Rooney added as the two best friends ran to their bunk bed as well.

"I'll take top bunk." Napoleon said as he walked over to his bunk bed.

"I'll take bottom then." Calvin nodded as he walked over to his bunk bed with Napoleon.

"Guess that leaves the last bunk bed for us then." Jackson calmly said to Steve.

"Guess so." Steve replied as him and Jackson walked to their bunk bed as well, with Steve taking the top bunk and Jackson taking the bottom.

Meanwhile in the girls trailer, the girls were deciding which girls get which bunk beds. "So, who gets which bunk bed?" Angela asked.

"I have an idea! We could use makeup brushes as straws, just like the girls did in Season 2! Longest brushes get top bunk, shorter brushes get bottom! The shortest one gets to sleep with Veronica!" Violetta chuckled.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Hey, I may have been a dick last season, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be a dick this time around." She replied to Violetta.

"I actually like that idea, Violetta! Let's try it out!" Candace exclaimed as she ran to grab some makeup brushes, then ran back to the others. The girls then proceeded to each grab a makeup brush.

"I got a long one!" Violetta exclaimed.

"And I got a short one! I'm sharing a bunk bed with Violetta!" Moon added as she and Violetta ran over to a bunk bed.

"Long!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Short!" Angela added.

"Wanna share, Angela?" Wendy asked Angela.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Angela nodded as the two walked to their bunk bed.

"Long!" Candace exclaimed.

"Short!" Karen added.

"Share?" Candace then asked Karen.

"As long as you don't rap in your sleep, then I don't see anything wrong with it." Karen smiled.

"Don't worry, Karen. I used to rap in my sleep until I got shock therapy for that stuff. I don't do it anymore." Candace assured Karen.

"Okay then." Karen nodded as the girls walked to their bunk bed.

"Aw, man...Why do I have to share a bunk with Veronica...?" Nancy groaned, as she had drawn the shortest brush.

"Hey, don't worry, Nancy, I won't bite. Unless you want me to, that is." Veronica sadistically chuckled before she and Nancy walked over to their bunk bed.

The scene then cut to the outside of the trailers at 4 AM. Chris popped up from behind the girls trailer, laughing quietly but sadistically as he got out a megaphone and shouted into it. "Rise and shine, it's your 4 AM wake up call!" Chris shouted into the megaphone before all the contestants woke up and started yelling unintelligibly. "Nah, just kidding. You can go back to sleep...for now." Chris assured the contestants as they grumbled.

"And that concludes the first episode of Season 8 of Total Drama! On the next episode, you will see the first team based challenge, and we'll also be seeing our first contestant leave the studio! Who's gonna be the first to make the humiliating stroll down the Walk of Shame? Is there gonna be anything interesting between Karen and Bob? Or Nancy and Steve? Or Veronica and Derek? Or will a new couple surface this season? Find out next time, on Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" Chris finished before laughing. "I love my job." Chris said to himself.

**Team Status**

**Suspicious Snakes**: Candace, Bob, Angela, Laurence, Moon, Calvin, Karen, Jackson, Wendy

**Legal Eagles**: Derek, Nancy, Bernie, Veronica, Steve, Violetta, Napoleon, Danny, Rooney

**And that wraps up the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Action! One more thing: As I'm going for quality over quantity this season, updates will be less frequent, but I hope to more than make up for that with the quality of each episode! Also, please leave a review if you've got any questions about this season and I'll try to answer them in the next episode! That's all for now, see you next time! – Alexneushoorn**


	3. Ep 2: Cast Away From Set

**Hey, guys! Alexneushoorn here! Remember you can ask any questions you have about this season through the reviews, and I'll try to answer them in the next episode! Also feel free to leave any opinion about the episode if you have them, and I'll try to respond to that as well! Anyway, enjoy the episode!**

The scene opened with a shot of the abandoned movie lot. "Last time, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action...18 teenagers who previously competed in Total Drama Revived returned for another game of my world famous game show and another million buckaroos! Cha-ching! For this season of Total Drama, we invited the teens to the abandoned movie lot from the second season, and after our tour of the film lot to assure the teens that nothing had changed since our last visit to this location, we started the first challenge: Trying to stay away from a bunch of animatronic zombies while trying to reach the cast trailers to form the teams. Once the teams were formed, they were given a team captain. Wendy became the captain for the Suspicious Snakes, and Napoleon became the captain for the Legal Eagles. Today, we're gonna be playing our first team based challenge, and we'll also be seeing our first contestant leave the studio! Who's gonna be the first to make the dreaded Walk of Shame? Find out right here, right now, on Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" Chris finished as the scene cut to him and the show's intro then proceeded to play.

Two spotlights rose into the air, as a camera popped up from a hole, and another one popped up from a tree as a director's clapper was used.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera proceeded to zoom through the studio before reaching a pool, proceeding to go underwater where Moon was shown swimming underwater. A shark swam up behind her, and Moon proceeded to bravely punch the shark in its snout before swimming away, after which the shark rubbed its snout in pain.

_You guys are on my mind._

It then cut to above water, where Bernie was standing on top of a surfboard, dodging seagulls that Veronica was shooting at him. He was promptly knocked into the water.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Veronica laughed after having knocked Bernie into the water, and then proceeded to kiss Derek on the lips as they embraced and grinned at each other.

_And I think the answer is plain to see..._

The camera then went through a set of doors Calvin ran past it, being chased by an animatronic monster.

_I wanna be famous._

Laurence was standing around and scratching his head in confusion before Angela saved him from a falling stage light. The two then smiled at each other.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

The scene then cut to Candace lounging in some beach chairs as she wore a pair of purple aviator shades, flashing a grin.

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

It then cut to Nancy playing her Dual Teen inside the makeup trailer before makeup was being applied to her, causing her to cough and glare in annoyance.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

It then cut to Wendy pushing Napoleon off a platform as she grinned in satisfaction.

_I'll get there one day._

Napoleon fell down into the kitchen area as one of his shoes fell into a meal Chef had prepared. Chef noticed the shoe in his meal, but shrugged his shoulders before passing it to Jackson, who applied his special spice to the meal and smiled in satisfaction after tasting the meal.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

As Steve was repairing a panel on some special effects board, he accidentally activated the explosions system. He held his right hand over his mouth in shock as he noticed this. Meanwhile, Violetta laughed excitedly at the explosions that had just occurred before noticing an angry bear next to her, and proceeded to chase after it to scare it away.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na._

As Violetta and the bear ran past a limosine, the window rolled down to reveal Karen and Bob, the latter opening the limosine door as the scene cut to photo cameras flashing and journalists holding notepads.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then showed Chris standing on a stage dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie and white dress shoes, holding a card in his hands. He then looked at Chef, who was dressed in his pink glitter dress with pink glitter gloves, pink glitter chef hat and pink pumps, angrily gritting his teeth at Chris.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then cut to Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch together, as they laughed at the scene with Chris and Chef, which was being projected on a tv behind them.

_[Whistling] I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

The camera then zoomed out to reveal all the competitors and non-competitors sitting on couches on a stage, with Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch in the middle.

The scene then cut to the Craft Services Tent, were Jackson and Chef were serving the contestants their breakfast. "A'ight, today's breakfast: Pancakes with maple syrup, courtesy of Jackson's grandma. Eat up!" Chef told the campers as they went through the line and were given their breakfast. Nancy was snuggling affectionately with Steve as the line went on.

"Keep the line moving, lovebirds, or one of you is gonna end up with a serious concussion, courtesy of me." Veronica told Nancy and Steve, who proceeded to leave the line to continue snuggling with each other.

"Enjoy, Veronica. I worked my butt off on this." Jackson told Veronica as he put pancakes with his grandma's maple syrup on her plate.

"Thanks, Jackson." Veronica replied as she walked off. Karen was the next in line.

"I've always loved your food, Jackson. I can definitely say you've surpassed Chef. No offense to you, Chef." Karen assured Chef after complimenting Jackson's cooking.

"None taken..." Chef replied with slight hostility as he slapped a pancake in Karen's face, after which Karen looked stunned.

"No worries, Karen. Here's some more pancakes." Jackson assured Karen as he put more pancakes on her plate.

"Thanks, Jackson." Karen replied as she walked off as well. Angela was the next in line.

"Hey, Angela. Here's your pancakes. I made them just for you." Jackson said to Angela with a smile as he put the pancakes on Angela's plate.

Angela smiled back. "Thanks, Jackson. I'll try and savor it as much as possible." She replied before walking off. The scene then cut to Angela inside the confessional.

"Okay, so we have our first team challenge coming up today, and I'm trying as hard as I can not to be mean or give any mean nicknames. And so far, I think that's working out pretty well for me. I guess my mama was right after all: You do get places being nice." Angela said with a smile before the scene cut back to the Craft Services Tent, where the two teams were having breakfast. Chris then came in wearing his red film director beret and scarf, along with a pair of black sunglasses.

"Alright, contestants, welcome to Day 2 of Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" Chris proudly announced as he used the director clapper.

"Are you trying to do some nostalgic pandering by going back to Season 2's gimmicks?" Candace asked Chris.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I just thought it'd be a good throwback to the last time I was at this movie lot, because I have good memories of that last visit." Chris replied with a slight chuckle.

"I bet you do." Derek sarcastically replied as he rolled his eyes.

"So, it's time for the first team based challenge! Today's movie genre: Survival! Have you ever heard of the story of Robinson Crusoe?" Chris asked the campers.

Bernie raised his hand. "I do! It's about a man who ends up shipwrecked on a deserted island and tries to survive on it!" He replied.

"That is correct, Bernie! There are plenty of movies that have used the theme of surviving on a deserted island because of this story, so that's what we're gonna be doing! Your goal is to survive on a deserted island following a shipwreck for a total of 8 hours. Once those 8 hours are up, you try to build a raft to escape from the deserted island you're trapped on and row said raft back to the cast trailers. The first team to get back to the cast trailers wins the challenge and gets to throw a sick party at the Craft Services Tent tonight! The losers...have to send someone home." Chris explained before the camera turned to the Lame-o-sine, which let out a fart sound from its exhaust pipe.

"Oh, man! I totally _love_ castaway movies! My favorite would have to be The Deserted Island of Baron von Bradwurst! It's about this German baron who goes on a boat trip all by himself and ends up shipwrecked on a deserted island somewhere in Malaysia! It was one of my favorite movies from when I was a kid!" Violetta said in excitement.

Bernie chuckled. "I'm totally with you, Violetta! That movie is amazing, because it has left so many impressions on me when I was a kid! It was the first 12 and up movie I ever saw! I remember the scene where the baron falls in love with one of the natives who lives on an island nearby, and the following makeout scene, and eventually they escape from the island by helicopter while the island sinks into the ocean! I hope we get to see that happen during this challenge!" He replied to Violetta, who grinned and nodded. The scene then cut to Violetta inside the confessional.

"Bernie's got a good taste when it comes to castaway movies! I wonder if we share any other movie interests, because there's plenty of movie genres I like: Crime, action, thriller, medieval, western, martial arts, a lot of them! Since we're gonna be stuck on a deserted island for most of the challenge, I suppose Bernie and I could share our movie interests for most of the day. I mean, you gotta do something to pass the time, am I right?" Violetta asked with a lighthearted chuckle before the scene cut to Bernie inside the confessional.

"Violetta's got some really good taste in castaway movies, just like me. I wonder if there's any other movie genres she likes that I like as well. I like martial arts, action, western, there's plenty of movie genres I like, and there's barely any movie genres I don't like. Since we're gonna be trapped on one part of the film lot for most of today, that gives me the chance to chat it up about movie interests with Violetta. Totally ideal!" Bernie said with a grin on his face before the scene cut back to the Craft Services Tent.

"Are you ready for this challenge, Karen?" Bob asked Karen, putting his right hand on Karen's left shoulder, having a look of concern on his face.

"With you, Bob, I can do anything." Karen replied with a reassuring smile.

Bob smiled back. "Okay then, I just wanted to be sure you were ready for this." He replied.

"Okay, any questions?" Chris asked the contestants. No one had any questions. "Okay then, let's get this challenge going. Chef's going to pilot the boat that will get you "shipwrecked."" He added as he made air quotes, laughing a bit.

Chef chuckled sadistically. "I ain't goin' easy on any of ya with the shipwreck, just so ya know." He warned the campers with a menacing grin as the contestants looked nervous. The scene then cut to the two teams on a "boat", which was actually a flatbed truck with a box with benches mounted on the back. Chef was driving the truck around the film lot.

"Well, this is certainly a weird boat. I didn't know they made boats on wheels." Laurence remarked as he looked at the "boat."

"That's because it isn't a boat, Agent Laurence. It's actually a flatbed truck with a box with benches mounted on the back to give the idea that we're in a boat." Calvin pointed out to Laurence.

"Oh, I get it! Thanks for explaining it, Calvin!" Laurence replied with a smile as Moon couldn't but giggle a bit.

"Anytime, Agent Laurence. As a secret agent, it's my job to make sure my fellow agents know as much about the mission at hand as possible. Operation: Shipwreck will commence any minute now." Calvin replied as he was bracing himself for what was to come.

"It feels great to learn something new every day, doesn't it, Moon?" Laurence asked Moon with a smile.

Moon smiled back and nodded. "Knowing is growing, is what I always say, Laurence." She replied back.

"Hey, Snake Eyes! I hope you'll enjoy being stuck on that "island" with us for the coming 8 hours! You'll probably be bored out of your mind!" Derek told the Suspicious Snakes to taunt them.

"Oh, we'll have more fun in the coming 8 hours than you can imagine, Derek! You and your team are probably gonna be the ones bored out of your mind the coming 8 hours!" Candace replied.

"Just don't come near us during the challenge, or things might get too hot for you!" Veronica replied back.

"Yeah, like me, for instance..." Napoleon added as he stroked his face in a vain and cocky way.

Wendy shook her head. "How cocky can he get?" She asked Jackson, who was sitting next to her.

"That's just sad." Jackson replied in his calm and soothing voice. They then heard Chris speaking over the studio speakers.

"Okay, contestants! Brace yourselves, because you're about to get shipwrecked!" Chris announced as Chef began swaying the flatbed truck around to give the idea of a boat in a bad storm.

"Whoa! Careful there, Chef! I don't want to lose my Dual Teen!" Nancy shouted as she was playing her Dual Teen when Chef started swaying the flatbed truck.

"Hold on tight, everyone! The weather's looking stormy!" Steve told everyone.

"Very poor choice of words, Steve!" Veronica replied. Chef continued swaying the truck around before launching the contestants off the truck, causing them to land on the deserted island set, with both teams each in a pile of each other. Chef then turned the truck around and laughed sadistically.

"A'ight, have fun for the coming 8 hours. Chris'll let ya know when ya can start makin' your escape rafts. Until then, so long, losers!" Chef told the contestants as he drove off laughing.

"Fucking punk..." Veronica grunted as she crawled from under the pile of her teammates.

"Well, since we're gonna be stuck on this "island" for the coming 8 hours, I suggest we build a shelter to relax in until we're allowed to leave the area." Violetta told her team, getting up from the pile as well.

"I totally agree with that, Violetta. Let's get to work immediately." Bernie said, jumping up from the pile of his teammates as well.

"Good luck with that, 'cause I'm gonna take a little snooze over there." Veronica replied before she walked over to a sleeping spot.

"As long as you help with building the raft, we won't send you home." Violetta replied back before the scene cut to Violetta inside the confessional.

"Sure, Veronica was a dick last season, but I'm willing to give her a second chance this time around. Who knows? Maybe she'll turn over a new leaf this season. But I'm still keeping an eye on her nonetheless, because I'm not planning on losing one of my friends to her schemes again this time." Violetta explained as she pointed both of her index fingers at the camera before the scene cut back to the challenge.

"Okay, guys. Let's do what the other team is planning to do: Build a shelter to relax in while we wait for Chris' signal to start building the escape raft in 8 hours." Wendy told her teammates.

"Yes, ma'am!" Calvin replied with a salute.

"Let's get this over with." Karen said before the scene cut to both teams building their shelter. Chris and Chef were watching this from their control room elsewhere in the film lot.

"Building a shelter, nice! I didn't include that as part of the challenge, but I like it! It really fits with the castaway theme!" Chris remarked, impressed by what the contestants were doing.

Chef shrugged. "I don't care what they do, as long as they stay the fuck outta my kitchen." He replied.

"Language, Chef. Jeez." Chris replied to Chef before the scene cut back to the deserted island set, where both teams had finished their shelter.

"Well, is this a shelter or is this a shelter?" Moon asked her team.

"I'm pretty satisfied with what we built right here. I'd say we can spent most of the day in here if we feel like it." Jackson said in his calm and soothing voice.

"Okay, good job, team! This should be enough to accommodate in until we can start building our escape raft!" Wendy told her team.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna head in there and I'm not coming out until we can start building the raft." Angela said as she walked into the shelter.

"...I have to pee." Calvin then said.

"Yeah, me too, to be honest..." Laurence added.

"We have a dixie set up on the left side of the set you're currently on if you need to go." Chris spoke over the intercom.

"Ah, great. Thanks, Mr. McLean." Calvin replied before him and Laurence walked towards the dixie.

Meanwhile, Nancy and Steve were playing Nancy's Dual Teen together. They were currently playing the Dual Teen game adaptation of the movie Utopia, which was a historical movie. "This looks like a very fun game, Nancy." Steve told his girlfriend with a smile as he watched her play.

Nancy smiled back. "Thanks, Steve. I've always enjoyed Utopia, because I like to play life simulation games every now and then, and playing one based on a historical movie is even more fun." She replied as she continued playing.

Danny and Rooney then walked over and sat down with them. "Hey, guys!" Danny greeted.

"What game are you playing?" Rooney asked.

"We're playing a game called Utopia on my Dual Teen." Nancy replied with a smile.

"Utopia? That historical movie?" Danny asked.

Steve smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's the one." He replied. "You saw it?" He then asked.

Danny and Rooney smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we've seen it. It was a really cool movie about Greek civlization." Rooney replied.

Nancy and Steve nodded. "Well, this game is based on the movie, and it's a life simulation game, and a really fun one, may I add." Nancy explained as Danny and Rooney took a look at the game.

"You're right, that does look really fun." Danny remarked.

"Yeah. We should both get a copy of that game on our own Dual Teens so we can play together." Rooney suggested to Danny.

"Sounds like a plan, Rooney." Danny replied with a grin. Rooney grinned back at him.

"You both got Dual Teens? What are your Friend Codes? We could play games together on them!" Nancy suggested.

"Okay, well our Friend Codes are..." Danny began before the scene cut to Karen and Bob lying in the fake sand and were staring at the sky.

"At least we're lucky the weather is nice today, isn't it, Karen?" Bob asked Karen with a smile.

Karen smiled back. "We sure are, Bob. We sure are." She replied. The scene then cut to Bob inside the confessional.

"Karen and I have been a couple for about a year now and things are good between us. We're also still good friends with Zeke, so that's going well too. It's a shame that Zeke wasn't invited to compete this season, but oh well. You can't have everything, I guess." Bob shrugged before the scene cut to Karen inside the confessional.

"It's been about a year now, and Bob and I are still happy together. I can confidently say without hesitating that I think I may have found myself a guy I can grow old with, and _that's_ saying a lot for someone who's been together with a guy for only about a year." Karen said with a smile before the scene cut back to the challenge, where Napoleon was doing sit-ups to pass the time. Violetta walked over to him.

"Hi, Napoleon!" Violetta greeted Napoleon with a friendly smile.

Napoleon quit doing sit-ups to look at Violetta, and smiled back. "Oh, hello, Violetta. Is there something you needed?" He asked her.

"Not really. I just felt like starting a chat, since we've been here for about an hour by now, so we still have a while to go." Violetta replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, feel free to chat with me." Napoleon replied with a smile. Violetta nodded and sat down with him.

"So, what do you think about the film lot so far?" Violetta asked Napoleon curiously.

"It's alright so far. The cast trailers are comfy, and as long as we have Jackson in the kitchen to help out Chef, the food is gonna be fine as well. No offense on your part, Chef." Napoleon assured Chef, as he knew that Chris and Chef could see and hear everything from the control room.

"None taken..." Chef replied over the intercom in a hostile tone.

"Anyway, what do you think of the film lot so far?" Napoleon asked Violetta in return.

"The same what you think of it: Alright so far. Like you said, the cast trailers are comfy, and the food is great with Jackson helping out Chef in the kitchen until his elimination." Violetta replied.

Napoleon nodded. "I'm personally really curious about the movie genres we're gonna be seeing this season. So far we've had the zombie apocalypse genre, and now we have a castaway genre challenge. Who knows what Chris has in store for us in the challenges to come." He said before shrugging his shoulders.

Violetta nodded. "Me too! I hope that the movie genres he's picked out for us are gonna be fun!" She replied back.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha talking about?" Bernie asked as he walked over and sat down with Violetta and Napoleon.

"Oh, hey, Bernie! Napoleon and I were just talking about our experience of the film lot so far and the movie genres Chris might use in the upcoming challenges!" Violetta explained to her crush.

Bernie nodded. "That sounds like fun! Can I join in?" Bernie asked.

"I don't see why not." Napoleon replied as he raised his right hand while having his left hand on the ground next to him. The scene then cut to Napoleon inside the confessional.

"If there's one thing I've learned from watching 6 seasons of Total Drama and competing in one myself, it's that it's important to have allies that look out for you. And as long as you look out for them, then you should be good. If I wanna make it as far into the game as I did last time and go even further than that, then I have to form alliances, and Violetta and Bernie are the two I trust the most within my team at the moment, because Bernie and Moon had my back after Veronica turned on me last season. And with Moon on the other team, Violetta will have to do for now." Napoleon explained before the scene cut back to the challenge, where about 5 hours had passed by now, and both teams were starting to get bored.

"Ugh, are those 8 hours _over_ already? I'm getting tired of being here!" Angela complained as she was lying inside her team's shelter.

"Don't worry, Angela. Three more hours to go before both teams can start building their escape rafts!" Chris said over the intercom before laughing sadistically. The campers groaned in agony.

"Reminds me to punch Chris' lights out next time I see him." Veronica told Derek, who nodded in response.

"I will." Derek replied. 3 hours later, and all the campers were asleep from boredom before Chris scared them awake by blowing an airhorn into the intercom.

"Attention, contestants! The 8 hours are up, and you can start building your escape rafts! Use whatever material is left and start building your rafts! Remember, the team who gets back to the cast trailers first not only wins immunity, but also gets to throw a sick party at the Craft Services Tent tonight!" Chris announced over the intercom.

"Seriously?! It's about fucking time! Outta my way!" Angela shouted as she came out of the shelter the Suspicious Snakes built and both teams immediately got to work on building their rafts as quick as they could. With the Legal Eagles, almost everyone was helping with building the raft, except for Nancy, who was still playing her Dual Teen.

"Nancy! Get your ass over here and help us with this shit!" Veronica shouted at Nancy.

"Yeah, please help us out here, Nancy! If you don't, then you'll be the first one voted out!" Steve pointed out.

"But I've almost got enough money to buy a Crystal Sword in Utopia!" Nancy protested.

"Turn that shit off and help us build this raft, or else I will beat you harder than the time you broke your legs last season!" Veronica shouted at Nancy before the rest of her team glared at her. "What? I'm trying to get her ass to help us out." Veronica said to her teammates.

"Fine, I'll shut off the game!" Nancy growled before saving the game and shutting it off. Both teams worked very hard to get their rafts done first so they could get going. Soon enough, both teams got their escape rafts finished.

"Should we use a paddle?" Laurence asked as he was sitting on the Suspicious Snakes' escape raft.

"Dude, it's a raft on wheels! Some of us have to get off and push the thing! I'll push it, since I'm stronger." Wendy offered.

"I'll push too! It's my mission to get my fellow agents to victory!" Calvin offered too.

"I'll push too!" Moon offered too.

"Come on, let's get pushing!" Wendy said before she, Calvin and Moon began pushing the Suspicious' Snakes raft to the cast trailers.

"I'll push our raft to victory, guys! We'll get this done!" Napoleon said as he hopped off the Legal Eagles' Raft.

"I'll push too." Veronica said as she hopped off the raft as well.

"I'll join in too in that case." Derek said as he hopped off the raft as well.

"Come on, guys! Get us going!" Violetta shouted as Napoleon, Veronica and Derek began pushing the Legal Eagles' raft to the cast trailers.

"Wendy, Calvin, Moon! Wendy, Calvin, Moon! Wendy, Calvin, Moon!" The Suspicious Snakes cheered as Wendy, Calvin and Moon pushed the raft towards the cast trailers and arrived there first.

"The winners: The Suspicious Snakes!" Chris proudly announced as Chef walked over as well. "Suspicous Snakes, you have won the challenge, which means you get immunity and don't have to vote someone off! And as promised, you also get to throw a sick party at the Craft Services Tent tonight! Bonus!" Chris continued, causing the Suspicious Snakes to cheer again.

"We did it, guys! We all get to stay here for another few days!" Wendy exclaimed before she, Angela and Candace all hugged each other and cheered.

"Booyah, Karen! We won!" Bob said with a grin as he high fived Karen.

"Indeed we did! That was a job well done!" Karen replied. The Legal Eagles, on the other hand, were not so happy, because now they had to go to the Gilded Chris ceremony and vote someone off.

"Legal Eagles, what can I say? It sucks to be you right now. I'll be seeing your sorry butts at the Gilded Chris ceremony tonight." Chris told the Legal Eagles. The scene later cut to the two teams eating in the Craft Services Tent. They were having meatloaf with Jackson's special spice added to it.

"So, what now?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Rooney replied.

"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off." Derek replied.

"I think it's either one of these lovebirds over here." Veronica suggested as he pointed at Nancy and Steve.

"What? Why us?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, what did we do wrong?" Nancy asked as well.

"Because, if I'm not mistaken, you two did the least to help during the construction of the raft, because instead you wanted to play your Dual Teen together." Veronica casually replied as she crossed her arms.

Violetta sighed. "I hate to admit it, but it's true. They did do the least to help during the construction of the raft." She admitted with a remorseful expression on her face. Nancy and Steve hung their heads in shame. The scene then cut to Nancy inside the confessional.

"Aw, man. Veronica's right, Steve and I _did_ do nothing to help out during the construction of the raft, and even when we did, we were just so hopelessly in love with each other that we didn't do a whole lot anyway. It's gonna come down to either me or Steve tonight, I'm afraid..." Nancy groaned as she rested her chin in her hands. The scene then cut to the Gilded Chris ceremony in the evening. The Legal Eagles were sitting in bleachers while Chris was on the stage with Chef. Chris was dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie and white dress shoes while Chef was dressed in a pink glitter dress with pink glitter gloves, pink glitter chef hat and pink pumps.

Chris had a serious look on his face. "Legal Eagles...Normally you'd be happy if you received a golden award such as this one." He began, gesturing to the Gilded Chris awards that were standing on the speech booth. "And I'm pretty darn sure you'll be happy if you receive one tonight, because at this film lot, these Gilded Chris awards represent life. There are only 8 Gilded Chris Awards on this speech booth. When I call your name, catch and claim your Gilded Chris Award. The person who does not receive a Gilded Chris Award must immediately make their way down the Walk of Shame, step inside the lame-o-sine and leave the film lot. Which means you're out of the game, and you can't come back. _Ever._" He monologued to the campers before holding up the first Gilded Chris Award.

"The first Gilded Chris Award goes to...Derek." Chris began as he tossed the first Gilded Chris Award to Derek, who caught the award and grinned.

"Violetta." Chris continued as he tossed a Gilded Chris Award at Violetta, who smiled and caught it.

"Danny...and Rooney." Chris continued as he tossed those two their Gilded Chris Awards.

"Oh, thank goodness! It's such a relief!" Danny said, relieved that he was safe from elimination.

"I know, right? I'm happy I get to stay here with you for a few more days!" Rooney told Danny.

"Veronica." Chris said before tossing a Gilded Chris Award at Veronica, who grabbed the Gilded Chris Award out of the air while she was still sitting down.

"Bernie." Chris said as he tossed a Gilded Chris Award at Bernie, who caught it and grinned.

"Napoleon." Chris said before tossing Napoleon his Gilded Chris Award, and like Veronica, Napoleon grabbed it out of the air while he was still sitting down.

Chris then had a serious look on his face again. "Legal Eagles...this...is the final Gilded Chris Award of the evening." He said as Nancy and Steve held each other nervously.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris gave it great thought and pointed at the contestant who was gonna receive the last Gilded Chris Award of the evening. "Steve." Chris finished as he tossed Steve his Gilded Chris Award. Steve caught it with a bittersweet feeling.

"Shoot, I'm the first who's out of the game..." Nancy whimpered as she had her head down.

Steve put his arms around Nancy. "Don't worry, hun. I'll continue playing, for you. I promise to the moon and stars." He assured Nancy with a smile.

Nancy looked at Steve and smiled back. "Awwww, thanks, Steve. See ya later." She kissed Steve on the cheek and got up from the bleachers before walking down the Walk of Shame and reaching the lame-o-sine. "Take care, everyone!" Nancy said with a parting wave before she stepped inside the lame-o-sine, closing the door as the lame-o-sine drove off, leaving the studio. The scene then cut to Steve inside the confessional.

"Yeah, my girlfriend just got voted off first on Season 8 of Total Drama. But now that I'm here, I might as well try to win. For myself and my girlfriend." Steve said before the scene cut to the Suspicious Snakes having a party at the Craft Services Tent.

"To the Suspicious Snakes!" Bob said as he raised his glass, which was filled with strawberry punch.

"To the Suspicious Snakes!" The other Suspicious Snakes cheered.

"Go, Snake Eyes! Go, Snake Eyes! Go, Snake Eyes! Go, Snake Eyes! Go, Snake Eyes!" Candace, Laurence and Moon sang and danced. The scene then cut to the outside of the Craft Services Tent, where the Legal Eagles were walking past it, looking towards the Craft Services Tent with jealous looks on their faces.

"Are you recording this?" Napoleon asked the cameraman. "Good! They can have their little party all they want, but _I'm_ gonna win this season of Total Drama! And _no one_ is gonna stop me!" He said while pointing at the camera.

**Elimination Ceremony Results**

**Votes Against Nancy**: Derek, Violetta, Bernie, Veronica, Napoleon

**Votes Against Steve**: Danny, Rooney

**Votes Against Veronica**: Steve, Nancy

**Eliminated**: Nancy

**Team Status**

**Suspicious Snakes**: Candace, Bob, Angela, Laurence, Moon, Calvin, Karen, Jackson, Wendy

**Legal Eagles**: Derek, Bernie, Veronica, Steve, Violetta, Napoleon, Danny, Rooney

**Elimination Tabel**

#18: Nancy

**And that wraps up the second episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Action! Again, if you got any questions about the episode, leave them in a review and I'll try to answer them next time! Until next time, tabee! – Alexneushoorn**


	4. Ep 3: Mid-Sam-mer Murders

The scene opened with a shot of the abandoned film lot. "Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action...The teams were subjected to their first team challenge. They were "shipwrecked" on an "island" where they had to suffer from boredom for at least 8 hours. Once those 8 hours were up, the teams had to build an escape raft and race back to the cast trailers. The Suspicious Snakes won the challenge and as a reward, they were allowed to throw a sick party at the Craft Services Tent. As for the Legal Eagles, they had to vote someone off at the dreaded Gilded Chris ceremony, and it all came down to lovebirds Nancy and Steve, who did the least to help out during the construction of the escape raft and instead preferred to spend time with each other. In the end, the first person to leave Total Drama: Revenge of the Action was...Nancy, which proves that being hopelessly in love is a bad thing on Total Drama." Chris laughed before the scene cut to him leaning against the Lame-o-sine. "Who will be the next contestant to make the humiliating Walk of Shame and step inside this crappy Lame-o-sine? Find out tonight, on Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" He finished as the show's intro proceeded to play.

Two spotlights rose into the air, as a camera popped up from a hole, and another one popped up from a tree as a director's clapper was used.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera proceeded to zoom through the studio before reaching a pool, proceeding to go underwater where Moon was shown swimming underwater. A shark swam up behind her, and Moon proceeded to bravely punch the shark in its snout before swimming away, after which the shark rubbed its snout in pain.

_You guys are on my mind._

It then cut to above water, where Bernie was standing on top of a surfboard, dodging seagulls that Veronica was shooting at him. He was promptly knocked into the water.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Veronica laughed after having knocked Bernie into the water, and then proceeded to kiss Derek on the lips as they embraced and grinned at each other.

_And I think the answer is plain to see..._

The camera then went through a set of doors as Calvin ran past it, being chased by an animatronic monster.

_I wanna be famous._

Laurence was standing around and scratching his head in confusion before Angela saved him from a falling stage light. The two then smiled at each other.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

The scene then cut to Candace lounging in some beach chairs as she wore a pair of purple aviator shades, flashing a grin.

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

It then cut to Nancy playing her Dual Teen inside the makeup trailer before makeup was being applied to her, causing her to cough and glare in annoyance.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

It then cut to Wendy pushing Napoleon off a platform as she grinned in satisfaction.

_I'll get there one day._

Napoleon fell down into the kitchen area as one of his shoes fell into a meal Chef had prepared. Chef noticed the shoe in his meal, but shrugged his shoulders before passing it to Jackson, who applied his special spice to the meal and smiled in satisfaction after tasting the meal.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

As Steve was repairing a panel on some special effects board, he accidentally activated the explosions system. He held his right hand over his mouth in shock as he noticed this. Meanwhile, Violetta laughed excitedly at the explosions that had just occurred before noticing an angry bear next to her, and proceeded to chase after it to scare it away.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na._

As Violetta and the bear ran past a limosine, the window rolled down to reveal Karen and Bob, the latter opening the limosine door as the scene cut to photo cameras flashing and journalists holding notepads.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then showed Chris standing on a stage dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie and white dress shoes, holding a card in his hands. He then looked at Chef, who was dressed in his pink glitter dress with pink glitter gloves, pink glitter chef hat and pink pumps, angrily gritting his teeth at Chris.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then cut to Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch together, as they laughed at the scene with Chris and Chef, which was being projected on a tv behind them.

_[Whistling] I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

The camera then zoomed out to reveal all the competitors and non-competitors sitting on couches on a stage, with Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch in the middle.

The scene then cut to the boys' trailer, where all the guys were waking up from their sleep. "Aaaah...Morning, guys..." Bob groaned.

"Morning, Bob..." Danny groaned as well.

"Yeah, morning..." Rooney added, groaning as well.

"Hey, Steve. You okay, man?" Jackson asked Steve in his calm and soothing voice.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, Jackson. Thanks for asking. Nancy might be gone, but now that I'm here, I might as well play the game until I either reach the finale or get voted off myself." He replied to Jackson as he got out of bed.

Jackson smiled. "That's the spirit, man. Now come on, breakfast awaits." He replied back. The scene then cut to the girls' trailer, where the girls were waking up from their sleep as well.

"Aaaah...Morning, girls..." Violetta groaned.

"Morning, Violetta..." Candace groaned as well.

"Yeah, morning..." Moon added.

"It must've been unfortunate to vote off Nancy last night, huh?" Karen asked as she got out of bed.

"Meh, we just did what we had to do. She and Steve did the least to help out during the raft construction." Veronica shrugged as she got out of bed as well.

"Good point, and well made." Karen nodded as she walked up to Veronica.

"Well, I'd say we'd better go grab some breakfast. We might need it for today's challenge." Wendy then pointed out.

The scene then cut to the Craft Services Tent, where the teams were having breakfast: Peking Duck pancakes topped with Jackson's special spice.

"You did good with the cooking again today, Agent Jackson. Whatever you're cooking up, it's delicious because of your special spice." Calvin told Jackson.

Jackson chuckled quietly. "Thank you, Calvin. I aim to please whoever I might be cooking for at the time." He replied as he ate.

"Okay, team. Quick pep talk: We all did good on the challenge yesterday by winning it. Let's aim to win today's challenge as well. I want to try to win as many challenges as we can before the merge hits." Wendy told her team.

"I think we could manage that. Do you think we could manage that, Moon?" Laurence asked Moon.

"Well, we might not be able to win every challenge before the merge hits, but like Wendy said, we can try to win as many challenges as we can before the merge hits." Moon replied to Laurence.

Laurence nodded. "That sounds like a plan! What about the rest of you guys?" He asked the other Suspicious Snakes.

"Works for me." Angela shrugged.

"Works for me as well." Bob nodded.

"It certainly does for me." Jackson added.

"That sounds like good assignment given to this team. Commence Operation Challenge Victory." Calvin nodded.

"I agree with Moon. Let's try to win as many challenges as we can before the merge hits." Karen nodded.

"Yeah! I'm sure we can do that!" Candace added as well.

The Legal Eagles could overhear the other team's conversation from their table. "You hear that, guys? They're gonna try and win as many challenges as they can before the merge hits. I think we should aim for the same goal. Are you with me on that?" Napoleon asked the rest of his team.

"Oh, I'm definitely with you on winning as many challenges as we can, Napoleon. We might not be able to win them all, but we can win most of them if we know what we're doing." Violetta nodded.

"I agree with Violetta. Let's aim to win as many challenges as we possibly can before the merge hits." Danny spoke as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, we'll be a strong team that way until the teams are merged." Rooney added as he nodded his head as well.

Bernie then looked outside before noticing something odd up in the sky. "Hey, guys. Don't those balloons that are flying up there look very familiar?" He asked, pointing at said balloons. The balloons in question were the ones that flew away with most of the contestants from Total Drama All-Stars inside!

"Holy smokes, you're right, Bernie! Those balloons _do_ look familiar!" Violetta replied.

The Suspicious Snakes turned to look at the balloons as well. "Yeah, the contestants from Total Drama All-Stars who flew away in those balloons are probably still inside!" Moon added.

"Should we try and rescue them?" Laurence asked.

"Of course, God dang it! Let's save them!" Calvin replied as the two teams rushed outside to go grab a bunch of things to set up a rescue operation. They put a giant soft mat on the ground for the contestants to land on and set up a harpoon gun to shoot them out of the sky.

"Okay, Steve! Ready...aim...fire!" Napoleon shouted as Steve fired a harpoon gun at one of the balloons, freeing Lindsay in the process as she landed on the soft mat.

"Phew...I'm glad to finally be out of that weird inflatable thing...I was getting tired of riding it." Lindsay sighed in relief.

"Okay, we got Lindsay freed! Now the rest!" Napoleon said.

"Okay, here goes nothing...Fire!" Steve exclaimed as he fired another harpoon at another balloon, freeing Lightning in the process as he landed on the soft mat.

"Sha-Zooie! I'm finally free!" Lightning exclaimed in euphoria.

"Okay, Lightning's free as well!" Wendy shouted.

"Here comes another harpoon!" Steve shouted as he launched another harpoon at a balloon, freeing Jo in the process as she landed on the soft mat.

"Ugh! Man, am I glad to finally get out of the smelly balloon!" Jo scoffed.

"There's Jo!" Moon shouted.

"Ready...aim...fire!" Steve shouted as he launched another harpoon at a balloon, freeing Sam in the process as he landed on the soft mat.

"Ah, thank goodness. Such a relief to be out of there." Sam sighed in relief.

"Ready...aim...fire!" Steve shouted as he fired another harpoon at a balloon, freeing Sierra in the process as she landed on the soft mat.

"Oh, thank you so much for freeing me!" Sierra told the contestants gratefully.

"Ready...aim...fire!" Steve shouted as he fired another harpoon at a balloon, freeing Duncan in the process as he landed on the soft mat. He was still dressed in his prison uniform.

"Ugh...I'm...so...GLAD I'M FINALLY OUT OF THAT STUPID BALLOON!" Duncan shouted.

"Ready...aim...fire!" Steve shouted as he fired another harpoon at a balloon, freeing Courtney in the process as she landed on the soft mat.

"Ah! Finally! About time I was let out of that smelly balloon!" Courtney remarked.

Finally, Steve fired another harpoon at the final balloon, freeing Scott in the process as he landed on the soft mat.

"Wow, really? Contestants on Total Drama being nice to me? That's a lot that can't be said from Chris McLean." Scott remarked.

Chris then came driving over in a golf cart. "Oh, you freed the contestants that we've been looking for for a few years now! Nice work!" Chris told the contestants. All of the recently freed contestants, except for Lindsay and Sierra proceeded to glare at Chris. "What? Too soon?" Chris asked, acting all unaware. The scene then cut to Violetta inside the confessional.

"Hoo, boy. I understand that those guys are pretty mad at Chris for letting them fly away and ride the wind current in those balloons for years now. I would be too, so I don't blame them. I bet there'll be lawsuits up the butt now. But knowing Chris, he'll settle something with them to make them drop the charges. I've seen enough Total Drama in the past to know that Chris always has something up his sleeve to keep lawsuits at bay." Violetta explained to the camera before the scene cut to Napoleon inside the confessional.

"Chris better have some really good tricks up his sleeve to save himself from a good chunk of lawsuits that the guys we just freed are gonna be slapping him with. I mean, they looked _really_ pissed off when they saw Chris. Honestly, I don't blame them. I'd be too if I had to go through to whatever they had to go through inside those balloons all that time." Napoleon explained as he shrugged his shoulders. The scene then cut back to the Craft Services Tent, where the contestants were awaiting Chris to come explain the challenge to them.

"What's taking Chris so long to come in here and explain the challenge to us?" Angela groaned.

"He's currently talkin' to those contestants ya just freed from those balloons. Tryna settle things to make 'em drop any charges they might be plannin' to throw onto us." Chef replied to Angela.

"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." Angela nodded. Chris then proceeded to enter the Craft Services Tent.

"Well, what did they say?" Chef asked Chris.

"After lots and lots of discussing and negotiating, we were able to come to an agreement. The contestants that these contestants just freed agreed to be my interns for this season in exchange for dropping the charges." Chris replied to Chef.

"Wow, really? You must be a really great negotiator to get them to do that." Wendy jokingly replied to Chris.

"Oh, believe me, Wendy, I _am_." Chris replied back before clearing his throat. "Anyway, with that out of the way, it's finally time to explain today's challenge to you! Today's genre is: Film noir. Chef, would you be so kind to explain the general theme of the genre to our contestants?" Chris asked Chef.

"Film noirs are black and white movies that mostly focus on crime, nihilism and other morbid themes. So you're gonna be doin' something along those lines for today's challenge." Chef explained to the contestants.

Chris smiled and nodded. "Exactly. So here's the deal: One of my interns has been "killed", and it's your job to find out who did it. Use your sleuthing skills, as well as the clues to figure out which of the other interns did it, and where the victim was murdered. The first team to solve the case wins the challenge and won't have to send someone home tonight. Chef, would you be so kind to escort the teams to the set they'll be playing the challenge at, please?" Chris asked Chef after explaining the challenge to the contestants.

"Can't ya get one of your new interns to do it?" Chef asked Chris in response.

"...You're right. I'll get one of them to do it." Chris replied. The scene then cut to the teams sitting in two trolleys that were being driven by Lightning for the Suspicious Snakes and by Jo for the Legal Eagles, respectively.

"So, Lightning, what made you and the others become Chris' interns in the first place?" Laurence asked Lightning.

"Chris promised Lightning he'd get good cash for his internship. Money makes the world go round, y'know? That's why Lightning took the offer." Lightning replied to Laurence.

Laurence nodded. "Okay, that's cool!" He replied back.

"I bet he's gonna use the money Chris is gonna pay him to save up for his own place to train at." Karen whispered to Bob.

Bob chuckled. "Yeah, I bet." He whispered back.

Meanwhile, the Legal Eagles were having a conversation with Jo themselves. "So, Jo...How does it feel to be back at Total Drama?" Violetta asked Jo.

Jo sighed. "So far, it sucks. But he promised me a lot of money if I work for him as an intern this season. He'd better give me said money, or else I'm gonna be pressing charges anyway." She replied to Violetta.

Violetta nodded. "Good luck with that, I guess." She lightly chuckled.

"Don't laugh, Loud Mouth. I'm just trying to get by in this stupid economy." Jo warned Violetta as she was driving the trolley towards the challenge set.

"Okay, sheesh..." Violetta replied with a sigh. The two trolleys soon arrived at the set.

"Sha-Sweet! We made it to the set! Everybody out!" Lightning told the Suspicious Snakes as they got off the first trolley.

"Okay, we're here! Everybody out!" Jo told the Legal Eagles as they got off the second trolley. The two teams then walked onto the set with Lightning and Jo following behind. They soon found Sam lying on the ground, pretending to be dead as he was surrounded by crime scene tape.

"Okay, looks like we're supposed to find out who killed Sam, huh?" Laurence asked as he looked at Sam's "corpse."

"That's the idea, yeah." Candace nodded.

"Well, the first thing we should do is try and find any clues to get us a step closer to finding out who the murderer is, and where the victim was murdered." Wendy suggested. "Me and Jackson are gonna check the foyer, Karen and Bob are gonna check the bathroom, Laurence and Moon are gonna check the kitchen and Candace, Angela and Calvin are gonna check the bedroom. Does that work for everyone?" Wendy asked her team. Everyone gestured "Yes."

"Okay, off we go then!" Wendy said as the Suspicious Snakes split up to go find clues hidden around the set.

"I suggest splitting up in pairs as well. I'll take Steve to go check the bedroom, Veronica and Derek are gonna check the kitchen, Violetta and Bernie are gonna check the bathroom and Danny and Rooney are gonna check the foyer. Does that work for everyone?" Napoleon asked his team. Everyone once again gestured "Yes."

"Okay, good luck then." Napoleon replied as the Legal Eagles split into pairs as well to go find clues hidden around the set.

The scene then cut to Wendy and Jackson checking out the foyer for any clues that could help them find out who the killer could be. "Found anything yet, Jackson?" Wendy asked Jackson as she was searching the foyer for clues.

"I'm doing my best, Wendy." Jackson replied in his usual calm and soothing voice as he searched the drawers for any clues before finding something. "Hey, I got something." He then said.

Wendy smiled as she walked over. "Oh, good! What is it?" She asked.

Jackson showed the object he had found: It was a hook. "This hook looks familiar. I think it belongs to Duncan." Jackson replied as held the hook in his hand.

Wendy nodded. "Alright, so that's one clue down. So this hook belongs to Duncan, but if we were to make assumptions with only one clue like this then it might be false. I suggest searching the foyer some more, since there might be more clues around here that could be of use to our case." She suggested to Jackson.

Jackson nodded. "Sounds like a plan, captain. Lead the way." He replied with a smile as the two of them continued searching the foyer, unaware that Danny and Rooney were spying on them, having seen them find the first clue.

"Did you see that, Rooney? They found the first clue." Danny whispered to his best friend.

Rooney nodded. "Yeah, I did see it. Do you think we should report this back to Napoleon?" He whispered back.

Danny nodded. "I think we should. I think we should also take that hook as proof that we got a clue." He whispered back again.

"Sounds like a plan." Rooney whispered back again before him and Danny looked at Jackson and Wendy.

"I'll keep the hook in my pocket to keep it safe." Jackson suggested to Wendy as he put the hook into the rear pocket of his pants.

"Just be careful you don't accidentally stab yourself by keeping that thing in your rear pocket. You might end up hurting yourself." Wendy warned him.

Jackson nodded. "I understand, Wendy. I'll be careful with that hook in my rear pocket." He assured her.

Wendy nodded. "Okay. I just don't want you to have to leave the studio because you hurt yourself by sitting on a hook you forgot you had in your pocket." She told Jackson.

"I understand, Wendy. I appreciate the concern." Jackson replied as him and Wendy went back to searching the foyer for clues. The scene then cut to Jackson inside the confessional.

"I actually know what it's like to sit on a hook. One time when I was 7, me and my friends were playing pirate, and my friends thought it was funny to put a hook on my chair. I didn't notice that hook was on the chair, and so I sat down on it. Man, that really hurt. Ever since, I've been careful around hooks like Duncan's, and I'm trying my best not to accidentally sit down, that's why I gotta remember I have it in my rear pocket at all times." Jackson explained before the scene cut to Violetta and Bernie checking the bathroom for clues.

"Found anything yet, Violetta?" Bernie asked his love interest as he was searching the bathroom for clues that could help his team solve the murder mystery.

"I think I found something!" Violetta called back as she held up a large mutant shark tooth.

"Oh, cool! We found Scott's shark tooth!" Bernie said as he ran over. "You think that could be a clue in the mystery?" He asked Violetta.

Violetta smiled and nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is. I'm gonna keep it on me as a piece of evidence in our case." She replied as she put the shark tooth away. "Did you manage to find anything in particular, Bernie?" She then asked her love interest.

"I managed to find Sierra's photo camera with some photos on them. Perhaps those photos could help us solve the case." Bernie replied as he showed Violetta the photo camera belonging to Sierra that he had found.

"Ooh, gimme that!" Violetta replied as she took the photo camera and the two of them started looking at the photos that were currently on the camera. These photos showed a silhouette of the culprit, although the silhouette was rather vague, so they couldn't exactly make out who the culprit was.

"Do you think that the person this silhouette belongs to is the culprit of this murder case?" Bernie asked Violetta.

"Shhhh! These walls have ears, you know?" Violetta quietly told Bernie.

"Oh, right. There could be other people around." Bernie quietly replied.

"Well, let's report back to Napoleon with what we've found." Violetta suggested as she and Bernie left the bathroom. Soon after, Karen emerged from behind a bathtub as Bob emerged from a bathroom cabinet.

"Man, I'm just glad they didn't look inside this cabinet, or else my hiding spot would be blown." Bob sighed in relief.

"I'm glad that they didn't look behind the bathtub, or my hiding spot would be blown as well." Karen replied before looking back to the bathroom door. "We should go and nab the evidence they just found when they're not looking. That'll give our team an advantage in cracking the case." She suggested to Bob.

Bob nodded. "We gotta try and steal the evidence when both of them have their backs turned on us. Then, we gotta be as stealthy as possible and take the evidence from them." He added, after which Karen nodded in agreement.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Karen replied as she and Bob proceeded to sneak out of the bathroom after Violetta and Bernie to try and steal the evidence they had just found. The scene then cut to Karen inside the confessional.

"Okay, have you ever seen the videos of the American Black Friday sales where housewives eye gouge each other over discount toasters? Well, what we're doing during this challenge is a bit like that, except that my team is trying to nab evidence from the other team to use to try and win the challenge. Don't you just love a bargain?" Karen asked the camera with a wink before the scene cut to Laurence and Moon searching the kitchen for clues to use in the murder mystery.

"Did you find anything interesting, Moon?" Laurence asked Moon, turning to her.

Moon turned to Laurence as well as she was searching some kitchen cabinets. "Well, I found one of Lightning's shoes in here. I think that could at least be some form of evidence." She replied to her friend with a smile.

"Ooh, great! Can I keep it for research purposes? I promise I'll take really good care of it!" Laurence asked with a reassuring smile.

Moon thought about it before smiling at Laurence. "Okay, Laurence. Remember: Don't lose it, as it's important to assure our team's victory during the challenge today." She warned her friend before handing him Lightning's shoe.

"Okay! Thanks, Moon!" Laurence happily replied as he took the shoe before the scene cut to Laurence inside the confessional.

"Okay, Moon entrusted me with this piece of evidence in the investigation of the murder of Sam. I gotta prove to Moon that I'm responsible enough to keep the evidence on me until we've found enough evidence to find the killer. I must not disappoint Moon and the rest of my team, so I'm keeping this shoe on me at all times." Laurence explained to the camera before the scene cut to Moon inside the confessional.

"Laurence might not be the brightest light of us all, but he means well, and I trust that he'll be able to take care of the evidence I gave him. If we end up losing the challenge because Laurence lost the evidence, then I'll take full responsibility for it and make sure that Laurence won't be voted off, because I can't really blame anyone but myself if we lose, because I was the one who gave Laurence that evidence." Moon explained to the camera before the scene cut back to the challenge, where Veronica and Derek were spying on Laurence and Moon.

"We gotta get in there and steal that evidence from them somehow. We need it to complete the case." Derek whispered to Veronica.

Veronica nodded. "I'll try and nab it from them when I get the chance." She whispered back. She and Derek then looked back at Laurence and Moon as they began to leave the kitchen, since there was no more evidence left to find in the kitchen. As Laurence and Moon were leaving, Lightning's shoe dropped from Laurence's pocket because Laurence didn't put the shoe in his pocket properly. Veronica and Derek looked at each other and grinned as Veronica quickly grabbed the shoe off the ground. The scene then cut to Derek inside the confessional.

"That blond oaf Laurence forgot to put the shoe in his pocket properly, which caused it to drop from his pocket, allowing us to take it easily. The wonders of Laurence's stupidity...it sometimes brings success to me and Veronica." Derek laughed before the scene cut to Napoleon and Steve searching the bedroom for any evidence that could help them find the culprit.

"Have you found anything, Steve?" Napoleon asked Steve as he searched a closet for evidence.

"I found a shoe belonging to Duncan underneath the bed." Steve replied as he held up Duncan's shoe.

Napoleon smiled. "Ah, good. Keep that shoe on you very well, we can't lose it now." He told Steve as he continued searching the closet for evidence, eventually finding a piece of cloth from Duncan's prison uniform. "Hey, isn't this a piece of cloth from Duncan's prison uniform?" Napoleon asked Steve as he showed him the piece of cloth.

Steve smiled and nodded. "That definitely looks like it." He replied. Danny and Rooney then came running into the bedroom with Duncan's hook they had stolen from Wendy and Jackson.

"Napoleon, Napoleon! We managed to nab some evidence off the other team!" Danny told Napoleon.

"Yeah, it might help us in our case!" Rooney added.

"Hey, idiots! Not so loud! These walls have ears, you know!" Napoleon hissed.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Danny quietly replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, here's what we found." Rooney quietly added as he showed Duncan's hook to Napoleon.

Napoleon smiled. "That's Duncan's hook. We managed to find Duncan's shoe and a piece of cloth from his prison uniform. I'd say that we have enough evidence to appoint a culprit, boys." He told his team members.

Steve, Danny and Rooney grinned upon hearing that. "Great! Let's report to Chris with what we've found!" Steve replied happily. The scene then cut to the two teams standing with Chris and the interns.

"So, teams...You think you know who the culprit is?" Chris asked the two teams.

Napoleon smirked. "I know we know who the culprit is for sure. And we also believe we know where said culprit murdered the victim." He replied confidently.

"Really, huh? Lay it on me then." Chris replied.

Napoleon nodded and showed the evidence they had found: Duncan's hook, shoe and a piece of cloth from his prison uniform. Wendy gasped upon seeing the hook in Napoleon's hand before angrily looking at Jackson.

"I thought you had that hook safely stored into your rear pocket!" Wendy angrily told Jackson.

"I did have it safely stored into my rear pocket! Someone on the other team must've took it while I wasn't looking!" Jackson protested.

"Well, you should've kept a better eye on your rear pocket, Jackson!" Wendy angrily scoffed.

"Based on this evidence, we believe that Duncan is the culprit, and he murdered Sam in the bedroom, as we found most of this evidence in the bedroom." Napoleon explained to Chris.

Chris smirked and looked to Duncan. "Duncan, is that true?" He asked him.

Duncan groaned. "Okay, you got me! I did it!" He admitted. The Legal Eagles cheered, because they had just won the challenge.

"And that concludes the challenge! The Legal Eagles win!" Chris announced. The Suspicious Snakes, on the other hand, were less happy, because they now had to go to the Gilded Chris ceremony to vote someone off. "Suspicious Snakes, unfortunately, that also means you lost the challenge, which means I'll be seeing your sorry butts at the Gilded Chris ceremony tonight. Pick your best loser, and then we'll send them on a ride to Loserville." Chris told the Suspicious Snakes. The scene then cut to Jackson inside the confessional.

"Aw, man. I really screwed up the challenge by letting Duncan's hook get stolen from me. I should've kept a better eye on my rear pocket. I fear that I'm going for a ride in the Lame-o-sine tonight..." Jackson gulped before the scene cut to Wendy inside the confessional.

"Jackson screwed up the challenge for us by letting the other team steal Duncan's hook for him. He's _got_ to go, no matter how nice his cooking may be." Wendy told the camera before the scene cut to the Craft Services Tent, where the Suspicious Snakes were discussing who to vote off.

"Okay, I think we all agree that Jackson screwed up the challenge today, and he should be punished for that." Wendy told her team.

"I don't know, Wendy. His cooking's great, and I kinda wanna keep him around a bit longer because of that." Angela shrugged as he ate.

"Angela's right, Wendy. Jackson's a great cook, and I'm willing to forgive him for screwing up the challenge today because of that." Candace added.

"Well, who would you wanna vote off then?" Wendy asked the girls.

"What about Laurence?" Angela asked as she pointed at Laurence.

"What? Why me?" Laurence asked Angela.

"Hey, at least he didn't let Duncan's hook get stolen from him, Angela!" Moon pointed out, defending her friend Laurence.

Angela sighed. "You're right..." She groaned.

"Guys, I admit, I screwed up during the challenge today. Feel free to vote me off at the ceremony tonight." Jackson told his team.

"Are you sure, Agent Jackson? We enjoy your cooking around here." Calvin told Jackson.

"Yes, I'm sure. I might be a good cook, but I still screwed up the challenge, and I take full responsibility for that. So, again, feel free to vote me off tonight." Jackson replied. The scene then cut to the Gilded Chris ceremony at night. Chris was dressed in his tuxedo again while Chef was dressed in his pink glitter outfit again.

"There are only 8 Gilded Chris Awards on this speech booth. When I call your name, stand up and claim your Gilded Chris. The contestant who does not receive a Gilded Chris tonight must immediately make their way down the Walk of Shame, step aboard the Lame-o-sine and immediately leave this film lot. And you can't come back..._ever_." Chris began. "The first Gilded Chris goes to...Karen."

Karen smiled as she stood up and caught her Gilded Chris Award.

"Laurence." Laurence smiled as he caught his Gilded Chris Award as well.

"Angela." Angela grinned as she caught her Gilded Chris Award.

"Candace...and Bob." Candace and Bob proceeded to catch their Gilded Chris Awards as well.

"Wendy...and Calvin." Wendy and Calvin grinned as they caught their Gilded Chris Awards. It was now down to Jackson and Moon.

"Contestants...This...is the final Gilded Chris Award of the evening. And that Gilded Chris Award goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Moon." Chris finished as he threw Moon her Gilded Chris Award.

Moon sighed in relief before looking at Jackson. "We're gonna miss you and your cooking, Jackson. Good luck out there, okay?" She told Jackson as she hugged him.

Jackson smiled and hugged her back. "I'm gonna miss you guys as well. You take care, yeah?" He asked in his usual calm and soothing voice as he got up from the bleachers and walked down the Walk of Shame to the Lame-o-sine.

"Moon's right, Jackson! We are gonna miss you and your cooking!" Candace told Jackson as he walked down the Walk of Shame.

"Yeah! Any meal we'll eat from now on is gonna be in your memory!" Angela added.

Jackson smiled at the other Suspicious Snakes. "Thanks, guys. That's really nice of you. I hope I'll be seeing all of you at the Aftermath." He replied before stepping inside the Lame-o-sine and closing the door. The Lame-o-sine then drove off with Jackson inside. The camera then turned back to Chris.

"And that wraps up tonight's Gilded Chris ceremony. Enjoy your awards, because you're safe...for now." Chris told the remaining 8 members of the Suspicious Snakes.

"Okay, to the Suspicious Snakes, and on not being here next time." Wendy said as the Suspicious Snakes clinked their Gilded Chris Awards together as if they were toasting with drinks.

**Elimination Ceremony Results**

**Votes Against Jackson:** Wendy, Karen, Bob, Laurence, Moon, Calvin

**Votes Against Moon:** Jackson, Angela, Candace

**Eliminated:** Jackson

**Team Status**

**Suspicious Snakes:** Candace, Bob, Angela, Laurence, Moon, Calvin, Karen, Wendy

**Legal Eagles:** Derek, Bernie, Veronica, Steve, Violetta, Napoleon, Danny, Rooney

**Elimination Tabel**

#18: Nancy

#17: Jackson


	5. Ep 4: Haunted Train Havoc

The episode opened with a shot of the abandoned film lot. "Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action...The contestants set up a rescue operation to save the contestants that had gone missing after the finale of Total Drama All-Stars from their balloon prisons. Afterwards, I came to an agreement with them that they would work as my new interns for the remainder of this season in exchange for dropping any charges that they might be planning to press against me. Following that, the contestants of this season were assigned to a murder mystery within a film noir, where they had to find out who had "killed" our lovable gamer guy Sam. The teams were all really eager to win and resorted to stealing any evidence as if they were housewives in a bargain basement. In the end, the Legal Eagles were able to deduce that Duncan was the killer, netting themselves their first victory of the season. Jackson screwed up the challenge for his team big time by having a piece of valuable evidence get stolen from him, and despite Angela and Candace's protests, Jackson was voted off at the next Gilded Chris ceremony, forcing the best cook of the bunch to go home." Chris explained as he gave a recap of last episode's events before the scene cut to him on the Walk of Shame. "Who will be the next contestant to make their way down this humiliating red carpet and into this crappy Lame-o-sine?" Chris asked as he gestured to the Lame-o-sine. "Find out tonight, on Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" He finished as the show's intro proceeded to play.

Two spotlights rose into the air, as a camera popped up from a hole, and another one popped up from a tree as a director's clapper was used.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera proceeded to zoom through the studio before reaching a pool, proceeding to go underwater where Moon was shown swimming underwater. A shark swam up behind her, and Moon proceeded to bravely punch the shark in its snout before swimming away, after which the shark rubbed its snout in pain.

_You guys are on my mind._

It then cut to above water, where Bernie was standing on top of a surfboard, dodging seagulls that Veronica was shooting at him. He was promptly knocked into the water.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Veronica laughed after having knocked Bernie into the water, and then proceeded to kiss Derek on the lips as they embraced and grinned at each other.

_And I think the answer is plain to see..._

The camera then went through a set of doors as Calvin ran past it, being chased by an animatronic monster.

_I wanna be famous._

Laurence was standing around and scratching his head in confusion before Angela saved him from a falling stage light. The two then smiled at each other.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

The scene then cut to Candace lounging in some beach chairs as she wore a pair of purple aviator shades, flashing a grin.

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

It then cut to Nancy playing her Dual Teen inside the makeup trailer before makeup was being applied to her, causing her to cough and glare in annoyance.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

It then cut to Wendy pushing Napoleon off a platform as she grinned in satisfaction.

_I'll get there one day._

Napoleon fell down into the kitchen area as one of his shoes fell into a meal Chef had prepared. Chef noticed the shoe in his meal, but shrugged his shoulders before passing it to Jackson, who applied his special spice to the meal and smiled in satisfaction after tasting the meal.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

As Steve was repairing a panel on some special effects board, he accidentally activated the explosions system. He held his right hand over his mouth in shock as he noticed this. Meanwhile, Violetta laughed excitedly at the explosions that had just occurred before noticing an angry bear next to her, and proceeded to chase after it to scare it away.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na._

As Violetta and the bear ran past a limosine, the window rolled down to reveal Karen and Bob, the latter opening the limosine door as the scene cut to photo cameras flashing and journalists holding notepads.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then showed Chris standing on a stage dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie and white dress shoes, holding a card in his hands. He then looked at Chef, who was dressed in his pink glitter dress with pink glitter gloves, pink glitter chef hat and pink pumps, angrily gritting his teeth at Chris.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then cut to Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch together, as they laughed at the scene with Chris and Chef, which was being projected on a tv behind them.

_[Whistling] I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

The camera then zoomed out to reveal all the competitors and non-competitors sitting on couches on a stage, with Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch in the middle.

The scene then cut to the Craft Services Tent, where the two teams were having breakfast. Since Jackson was no longer there, they were back to eating Chef's disgusting food. "Man, I miss Jackson's cooking already..." Bernie sighed as poked at his food.

"Yeah, why'd they have to vote him off...?" Danny sighed as well.

"I guess it's our fault, Danny, because we stole that hook from Jackson..." Rooney replied to his friend.

"Meh, food is food. And besides, they served this kinda crap back in juvie as well, so I'm used to it." Veronica replied.

"I'm just glad we get food at all after Jackson left, no matter how disgusting it may be." Derek pointed out.

"Damn right! Be glad ya get food at all, because I could've just let y'all starve to death at this film lot after Jackson left! Now eat your shit!" Chef shouted from the kitchen.

"On it, Chef!" The two teams replied in unison before going back to their food.

"So, what movie genre do you think Chris has in mind for today's challenge?" Bob asked Karen.

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "Meh, we'll just have to wait and see, honestly. Hopefully it'll have some action to it, though." She replied to him.

Bob nodded. "Well, whatever the challenge is gonna be, we're gonna get through it together." He told Karen as he put an arm around her with a reassuring smile, causing Karen to smile as well. The scene then cut to Bob inside the confessional.

"As long as I have Karen by my side, I'll have the motivation to get through whatever dangerous challenges Chris and Chef can throw at us. That's what the power of love can do. Hmmmm...I should definitely write a song titled "The Power of Love..."" Bob mused before the scene cut to Karen inside the confessional.

"Bob is a really great guy. He's hot, smart, kind and talented...He's the ideal guy for me. That's why I'm glad the two of us got together last season. We're like Gwen and Trent, except that we hope to remain an item rather than breaking up like they did. That's what we're hoping for, at least. I honestly still find it sad that they broke up, because they seemed like such a cute couple, and I think other Total Drama fans agree with me on that." Karen explained to the camera before the scene cut back to the Craft Services Tent where Chris proceeded to enter.

"Good morning, campers! Had a good night's sleep? Ate enough?" Chris asked the contestants.

"Yes and yes. We might not have Jackson around to cook for us anymore, but at least Chef's still here cooking up a storm." Wendy replied to Chris.

"I'm glad to hear that." Chris replied before clearing his throat. "Anyway, it's time to lay out the next challenge to you guys. Today's movie genre: Horror!" He then announced.

"Aw, yeah! I love horror movies! My favorite horror movie would have to be Slash Bash!" Candace exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh, I totally agree with you, Agent Candace! I loved Slash Bash! I saw it in the theater on opening day! There's so many scenes from that movie that left an impression on me since I was a kid! It was one of the first R-rated movies I ever saw, I remember the killer slicing that guy's head off, and then that same guy had to guide his body around to find his head, and then the killer sliced that woman's stomach open as her organs fell out, and at the end, the child ripped the killer's spinal chord out! It was absolutely amazing!" Calvin replied to Candace, describing what the movie Slash Bash was like. His teammates stared at him in shock.

"Dude, if you're expecting to see any of that in today's challenge, then you're just outta your mind." Angela pointed out.

"Hey, leave him be, Angela. He's just a guy who loves his horror movies." Candace told Angela.

Angela sighed. "True, true..." She replied.

"Okay, guys. I'll give you a few minutes to prepare for the challenge, and then I want you to be on set in about 20 minutes." Chris said as he left the Craft Services Tent.

"What do you think they'll make us do for this horror movie challenge, Moon?" Laurence asked Moon with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm sure it'll be nothing that can do harm to you, Laurence, so please rest assured you'll be totally safe during the challenge." Moon replied to Laurence with a reassuring smile.

Laurence smiled back. "Oh, thank goodness. That's such a relief." He replied back.

"Here's hoping we'll be totally safe during the challenge." Karen said.

"Yeah, knowing Chris, he might make it as painful as can possibly be." Angela added.

"Guys, please don't make things worse. Laurence can only handle so much when it comes to horror." Moon pointed out.

"We understand, Moon. We'll keep Laurence in mind." Bob told her with a reassuring smile.

"Good. Now let's go prepare for the challenge." Moon replied. The scene then cut to the two teams being dropped off at the set where the challenge was gonna be going down. Duncan drove the Suspicious Snakes' trolley while Courtney drove the Legal Eagles' trolley.

"Alright, we're here. Now get the hell off before I smash your faces across the trolley window!" Duncan told the Suspicious Snakes as they got off the trolley.

"Looks like Duncan's back to his old edgy ways." Violetta pointed out with a giggle.

Veronica laughed. "Guess his short stay in jail before he flew away in that balloon gave him the time to harden up again." She replied.

"The same goes for you guys! Get the hell off, because Chris has got more chores for me!" Courtney then said to the Legal Eagles as they got off the trolley.

"We hear you, Courtney." Derek replied to Courtney. Duncan and Courtney then proceeded to drive off as the two teams entered the horror movie set, where Chris was waiting for them.

"Welcome, teams! This is where the challenge is gonna be going down! Here's the deal: You're gonna be going for a ride on a haunted train, and you'll be chased by a serial killer while aboard said haunted train. Your goal is to avoid said serial killer, because if you're caught by this serial killer, you're far past screwed: You're out of the challenge. The last contestant standing will win immunity for their team, and gets to watch a horror movie of their choice alongside their team." Chris explained to the contestants. The scene then cut to Laurence inside the confessional.

"A horror movie? Ugh, I'm not really a big fan of those. Whenever my big brother puts on horror movies at home, I always just stay in my room and watch less scary movies. But then, when I'm the middle of watching that stuff, my big brother comes in and pranks me with a horror movie mask. He can be such a jerk sometimes..." Laurence sighed before the scene cut back to the beginning of the challenge.

"Okay, I'll give you a few minutes to board the haunted train, and then we're off to Scarytown." Chris put on a fake demonic laugh. The scene then cut to the two teams sitting inside a train coupe. "Alright, are you all ready for the scariest train ride of your lives?" Chris asked the contestants.

"Yes!" The contestants all replied in unison.

"Okay then! And...action!" Chris announced as the "train ride" began. Things all seemed normal at first.

"Okay...This doesn't seem so bad at the moment. It's all good for now." Laurence told himself.

"Don't worry, Laurence. I'll stay close to you at all times during this challenge. That way, nothing will ever happen to you." Moon told Laurence with a reassuring smile.

Laurence smiled back at her. "Okay, Moon. Thanks for sticking by me through this. I'll be fine as long as you're by my side." He replied to Moon.

"And if she won't be able to protect you, then maybe we will." Karen told Laurence as she gestured to Bob and herself.

"Yeah. We can make sure you won't get hurt as well." Bob added.

Laurence smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks, guys. I really appreciate you looking after me." He told Bob, Karen and Moon.

"Anytime, Laurence. Anytime." Karen replied with a smile.

"Do you think we're gonna be alright, Danny?" Rooney asked his best friend.

"Don't worry, Rooney. We're gonna be fine, I can tell you that right now." Danny told his best friend with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Rooney replied as he sighed in relief. Suddenly, the lights in the train went off, shrouding the entire train in darkness.

"Ah! The lights went off! We're all gonna die!" Laurence cried as he held Moon in fear.

"Laurence, hold it together, okay? We're gonna be fine. But right now, we gotta get out of here before the serial killer gets us." Moon told Laurence.

"Oh, you're too late for that, young lady..." A demonic voice sounded before they heard a bunch of noise and Moon letting out a scream before the lights went back on. Moon was gone!

"Oh no, what happened to Moon?" Laurence asked with a worried look on his face.

"I think that the serial killer took her to his chamber of victims." Candace remarked.

"Oh no, what will I do without Moon?!" Laurence cried again.

"Don't worry, Laurence. Bob and I got your back for the duration of this challenge. But for now, we gotta get out of here before the serial killer comes back to take another one of us." Karen told Laurence.

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here." Calvin added before the remaining members of the Suspicious Snakes got up from their seats and bolted out of there.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out of here as well before we become the victim of that serial killer as well." Violetta suggested before the Legal Eagles got up from their seats as well and bolted out of there. The scene then cut to the Legal Eagles running through the train.

"Okay, guys. Let's try to stay together in order to win this challenge. Who's with me?" Napoleon asked his teammates.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Bernie nodded.

"Here's hoping it'll work." Veronica shrugged.

"Oh, trust me, Veronica, it'll work." Napoleon assured her.

"Okay then, let's go for it." Derek replied as the Legal Eagles continued running through the train to try and get away from the serial killer. Suddenly, the lights in the train went off again.

"Ah! Who turned the lights off?!" Danny asked in a frightened tone.

"I did..." The demonic voice sounded again before they heard some more noise and Derek screaming. The lights then went back on, and Derek was gone!

"Damn it! That stupid serial killer took Derek!" Veronica growled in frustration.

"Come on, Veronica. There'll be time to be angry about that later." Violetta told Veronica as the Legal Eagles continued running through the train. The scene then cut to Moon sitting inside a room of the horror movie set.

"Well, looks like I'm out of the challenge. I hope that the serial killer hasn't caught a lot of my team members yet, because it's still quite early into the challenge." Moon remarked as she was relaxing on a bed that was standing inside the room. Suddenly, the door to the room opened.

"Here, have a roommate, fourth gen loser." The serial killer cackled in his demonic voice before he tossed Derek into the room. The serial killer appeared to look like a Grim Reaper like figure with a skeletal face whom had a moving mouth. Probably had a mechanism inside the mask to move the lips. The serial killer then proceeded to close the door again.

"Hello, Derek." Moon kindly greeted Derek.

Derek sighed. "Hi, Moon...Got caught by the serial killer as well?"

"Yep." Moon nodded. "But that's okay, because I hope that most of my team is still in the race. They can win this still."

Derek nodded back. "I hope the same for my team." He replied to her.

"We're gonna find out sooner or later." Moon replied back. The scene then cut to Derek inside the confessional.

"Well, since I was gonna be stuck inside that room with Moon for a little while, with more contestants to join us in there, I figured I'd strike up a conversation with Moon. Even if we're on different teams, it doesn't hurt to talk to each other every now and then." Derek explained to the camera before the scene cut back to Derek and Moon inside the room, where they were talking to each other.

"So, how have you and Veronica been after the recording of Total Drama Revived was finished?" Moon asked Derek curiously.

"Great. Better than great. We've been fine. I took Veronica to meet my parents, and they accepted her, since Veronica doesn't really have any family that she's on good terms with, so she's basically part of my family now." Derek explained to Moon.

Moon smiled. "That's great to hear, Derek. Glad you and Veronica are so happy together." She told Derek.

Derek smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me too. We might not exactly be into the same things, but you know what they say: Opposites attract, and that's definitely the case here as well." He replied to Moon.

"Oh, that's totally true, Derek. Totally." Moon smiled some more before the scene cut back to the challenge, where the remaining members of the Suspicious Snakes were doing their best to stay away from the serial killer as well.

"Okay, I suggest that we hide in different spots where the serial killer won't find us. That way, we'll have a better chance of surviving the challenge." Angela suggested to her teammates.

"Great thinking, Agent Angela. Let's try out this strategy for the challenge." Calvin nodded.

"What do you think, Wendy?" Candace asked Wendy, since she was the team captain.

"I'll be willing to give it a shot. But if we lose the challenge because of Angela's strategy, she's to blame." Wendy replied. Angela rolled her eyes at this before the scene cut to Angela inside the confessional.

"Playing the blame game won't solve that we lost the challenge, I hope Wendy realizes that. It's not my fault if the strategy didn't work out the way I thought it would. You never know if a plan is going to succeed until you've tried it." Angela told the camera before the scene cut back to the challenge, where the lights in the train had gone off again, and the serial killer was walking down one of the train coupes. He scanned his eyeballs across the coupe before noticing Wendy hiding underneath one of the train benches and grabbed her by her feet and dragged her away with Wendy kicking, screaming and protesting.

The scene then cut to Moon and Derek being greeted by the serial killer throwing Wendy into the room. "Don't worry, I'll soon be back with more." The serial killer cackled before closing the door again.

"Hi, Wendy." Moon greeted Wendy kindly.

"Ugh, I can't believe I got caught by that stupid serial killer!" Wendy growled in frustration.

"Well, that's just the name of the game." Derek shrugged.

"Shut UP!" Wendy hissed at him.

"Whatever." Derek shrugged again.

The scene then cut back to the challenge, where the Legal Eagles were still running around the train, trying to stay away from the serial killer before they stopped. "Wait, guys. I have a better strategy." Bernie then said.

"Really, huh? Let's hear it then, Bernie." Napoleon replied as everyone looked at Bernie.

"Don't you think that we're a bigger target if we all stay together? Don't you think we'll have a bigger chance of winning this thing if we split up into pairs and each go our own path within this train thingy?" Bernie suggested to his teammates.

"You know what? I actually agree with him, we'll have a bigger chance of winning if we split up and go our own way." Veronica nodded.

"I agree, that's a way better idea. So, who's going with which contestant?" Napoleon asked.

"I'm going with Rooney, obviously." Danny replied.

"Of course!" Rooney added.

"Then I'll go with Bernie." Violetta nodded.

Veronica sighed. "Guess that leaves me stuck with Napoleon over here..." She muttered under her breath.

"No time for complaining, Veronica. We gotta get out of here before the serial killer comes back to abduct us." Napoleon replied before the lights in the train went out again.

"You already wasted your time by standing around and chatting it up..." The serial killer cackled before the Legal Eagles heard some noise.

"Let go of me, you creepy bum!" Napoleon shouted before the lights went on again as both Napoleon and the serial killer were gone.

"Okay, new plan. I'll go with Violetta and Bernie. Danny, Rooney, go wherever you have to go." Veronica then spoke.

"Got it!" Danny and Rooney replied in unison before the two groups ran off into different directions of the train. Danny and Rooney ran past a bathroom as Karen, Laurence and Bob opened the door.

"Is the coast clear...?" Laurence asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, the coast is clear. That serial killer is gone...for now." Bob replied.

"Exactly, for now. He's bound to come back. Or she. Or whoever it is." Karen replied back.

"Well, we can't hide in here forever. Sooner or later, that serial killer is gonna be looking in the small spaces like this one." Bob said.

"Then let's get the hell out of here before he does that." Karen replied before she, Laurence and Bob bolted out of there. The scene then cut to Napoleon being thrown into the room with Moon, Derek and Wendy.

"I'll be back soon with more friends for you." The serial killer cackled before closing the door again.

"Why did it have to be you out of all the contestants in this film lot?" Wendy asked Napoleon.

"Because I screwed up, okay? We all make dumb moves sometimes. You should know that, because I played you like a puppet last season." Napoleon chuckled and winked at Wendy with a grin.

Wendy growled in frustration. "This challenge better be over as fast as possible, because I won't spend hours with this smug bastard inside this dark, smelly room!" She exclaimed in frustration. The scene then cut to Napoleon inside the confessional.

"She just won't admit it, but she's actually really in love with me. I can dig that. I've been single for far too long now, so it's about time I settled down. She just has to confess her feelings for me sooner or later, and when she does, she'll be mine 'til the end of time." Napoleon smugly laughed before the scene cut back to the challenge, where the remaining Suspicious Snakes were doing their best to stay away from the serial killer.

Calvin and Candace were lying up in the luggage rack, hoping that the serial killer wouldn't find them there. "Good call on using the luggage rack as a hiding spot, Calvin. The serial killer won't think to look up here." Candace whispered to Calvin.

Calvin smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Agent Candace. As a secret agent, whenever your target is trying to make an attempt on your life or capturing you, then you'll have to find your place to hide in unlikely place like this." He whispered back to Candace.

"But isn't that classified information you're spilling right now?" Candace whispered back.

"Shoot, you're right...Argh, I've done it again..." Calvin quietly growled in frustration as the serial killer was walking by, who suddenly stopped upon hearing a quiet growl. Candace and Calvin's eyes widened in horror upon noticing this. Candace gestured to Calvin to not make any noise whatsoever right now. Calvin nodded and did as she said. However, Calvin soon felt something tingling in his nose: He had to sneeze. He tried so very hard not to sneeze, but eventually couldn't fight it anymore and sneezed. "Achoo!" Calvin exclaimed.

The serial killer looked up towards the luggage rack. "Aaaah, fresh meat..." The serial killer cackled menacingly before pulling Candace and Calvin out of there.

"Calvin, you idiot!" Candace yelled at Calvin.

"I'm sorry, Agent Candace...I just couldn't hold it in anymore..." Calvin whimpered before the serial killer began dragging them towards the room with the other contestants inside.

Meanwhile, with the Legal Eagles, Veronica, Violetta and Bernie were still on the run from the serial killer, eventually ending up at the head of the train. "Quick, in here!" Violetta told Veronica and Bernie as the three of them went inside the head of the train and closed the door behind them.

"Do you think we'll be safe in here?" Bernie asked Violetta.

"For now, at least. Sooner or later, the serial killer's gonna be looking in here. But for now, we'll probably be safe in here, I can tell you that." Violetta replied to Bernie.

"Well, we're gonna have to leave this spot sooner or later, as this is pretty much a dead end, unless we wanna climb out of the train window onto the roof." Veronica said before she, Violetta and Bernie looked at each other and grinned at Veronica's marvelous idea. The scene then cut to Candace and Calvin being thrown inside the room with the other contestants as the serial killer closed the door again.

"And how did _you_ guys get caught?" Wendy asked Candace and Calvin in annoyance.

"Because Calvin over here had to sneeze." Candace sighed in annoyance. Wendy then proceeded to facepalm in annoyance.

"Calvin was just unlucky that he had to sneeze. It's not his fault what happened, so don't play the blame game here, please." Moon pointed out.

"So the only ones still in the race for our team are Angela, Karen, Laurence and Bob, correct?" Candace then asked.

"Obviously." Calvin nodded.

"As for us, I think that Danny, Rooney, Veronica, Violetta and Bernie are still in the race. Unless one of them got caught and is currently on their way here." Derek then said.

"I hope that one of our guys will be the last one standing for the challenge, because that means we'll net ourselves immunity and a kickass horror movie of the challenge winner's choice." Napoleon then said.

"I hope not. I hope one of our guys will be the last one standing instead, because I don't want to lose two challenges in a row. I just hope that Angela, Karen, Laurence and Bob won't screw this up..." Wendy sighed.

"Meh, we'll just have to see." Candace shrugged. The scene then cut to Angela running through the train all by herself with the serial killer hot on her tail.

"Running through the train? I love a good race!" The serial killer cackled menacingly as he tried to catch up to Angela, who kept running as hard as she could, but unfortunately tripped over a protruding plank and fell flat on her face. The serial killer then grabbed her legs as he dragged Angela away.

"Let go of me this instant, you jerk!" Angela scoffed at the serial killer as she began kicking to try and break herself free.

The scene then cut to Veronica, Violetta and Bernie crawling across the roof of the train. "This was a brilliant idea, Veronica. The serial killer will never think to look up here." Bernie told Veronica.

Veronica chuckled. "I know, right? The guy or gal must be very stumped and bored to think to look up here." She replied to Bernie.

Violetta chuckled as well. "I know, right? So we'll be safe up here for a long time." She replied as well.

The scene then cut to Angela being thrown into the room with the other contestants. "Hey, Angela." Napoleon chuckled.

"Ugh...Stupid protruding planks..." Angela groaned as the serial killer closed the door again.

"Looks like Karen, Laurence and Bob are our last hope to win this thing now." Candace remarked.

"Obviously! So they better not screw it up!" Wendy replied.

"I just hope that Danny, Rooney, Veronica, Violetta and Bernie are doing their best to stay clear of the serial killer." Derek sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure they've got some moves to stay clear of that serial killer, Derek, so don't worry about a thing." Napoleon told Derek with a reassuring smile.

"I guess so..." Derek shrugged. The scene then cut to Karen, Laurence and Bob doing their best to stay away from the serial killer, hiding from the serial killer in the luggage wagon of the train.

"Do you think he'll find us here, guys...?" Laurence asked Karen and Bob in a worried tone.

"As long as we keep quiet, he won't find us here, Laurence. Don't worry about it." Karen assured Laurence.

"Yeah, and then, we're gonna win this thing." Bob added as well.

"Okay then...If that's the case, we should be fine..." Laurence told himself as he sighed in relief. Suddenly, a spider walked up to Laurence's face, and Laurence's eyes widened in horror as he let out an ear piercing scream. The scream was so loud, that Veronica, Violetta and Bernie could hear it on the roof of the train.

"Man, that guy can scream." Veronica remarked.

"Yeah, even I didn't know Laurence could scream that loud." Violetta added, being surprised, to say the least. Suddenly, the lights in the train went off as the three of them could hear Karen, Laurence and Bob kicking, screaming and protesting. The scene then cut to the serial killer throwing Karen, Laurence and Bob into the room with the other contestants.

"And with that, all of the members of the Suspicious Snakes have been caught! The Legal Eagles win the challenge and get a horror movie night of the remaining players' choice!" Chris announced through a speaker. The Legal Eagles cheered upon hearing that, while the Suspicious Snakes were disappointed they lost.

Wendy angrily glared at Laurence. "You cost us the challenge, you scaredy cat oaf! You're outta here!" She barked at him.

"Sorry, guys...I'm just really scared of spiders..." Laurence cried as he hung his head in shame for making his team lose the challenge.

"Laurence was just unlucky to have ran into a spider at that moment! It's not his fault what happened, okay? So don't blame the poor guy!" Moon fired back at Wendy with irritation.

"Guys, please. Let's not fight over this. We lost the challenge, and we have to vote someone off. That's the name of the game." Bob said to try and prevent a fight from breaking out.

"Bob's right, we lost the challenge and have to vote someone off now. All we can do right now is accept our loss and send someone home, and then we'll have a chance to win the next challenge, and then we're gonna give it our all and make sure that we won't lose again." Karen added. The scene then cut to Laurence inside the confessional.

"Oh, how could I have been so stupid to make time lose over something stupid like a spider? This is all my fault, and I deserve to be voted off tonight..." Laurence blubbered before the scene cut to Moon inside the confessional.

"Laurence may have made the mistake of causing us to lose the challenge, but he doesn't deserve to be voted off for being scared of spiders. I'm gonna try and talk with the other teammates and convince them that this wasn't Laurence's fault. And if I fail, then I can at least say that I've tried to protect Laurence." Moon said before the scene cut to Moon standing outside the trailers.

"Hey, Calvin, Bob. Can we talk for a minute?" Moon asked Calvin and Bob as they stuck their heads through the window of the boys trailer.

"Sure, Moon. What is it you wanna talk about?" Bob asked Moon in return.

"It's about Laurence...you're not mad at him for causing us to lose the challenge, right?" Moon asked Calvin and Bob.

Bob shook his head. "No, I'm not. It's not his fault. He's just a guy who needs to learn about the world around him, and we're gonna be helping him with that." He replied.

Moon nodded. "Okay. And what about you, Calvin?" She asked Calvin.

"Well, Agent Laurence has got potential, but he still screwed up the mission, so..." Calvin replied with a sigh.

Moon nodded. "I understand, Calvin. I'll also try to convince Laurence that it's not his fault so that he doesn't do anything crazy like vote himself out. Well, I'll see you boys at the elimination ceremony tonight." She replied before walking away. The scene then cut to the elimination ceremony at night, where Chris and Chef were once again on stage in their white tuxedo and pink glitter outfit, respectively. The Suspicious Snakes were sitting in the bleachers.

"Who wants to win a Gilded Chris in the category Best Safe Contestant? I bet all of you do, but unfortunately, I only have 7 Gilded Chris Awards on this booth." Chris began as he gestured to the Gilded Chris Awards that were standing on the speech booth. "When I call out your name, stand up and catch your Gilded Chris. The contestant who doesn't receive a Gilded Chris tonight must immediately make their way down the Walk of Shame, step inside the Lame-o-sine and get the heck out of here!" Chris continued before picking up the first Gilded Chris. "Calvin, you're safe." Chris told Calvin before tossing the first Gilded Chris towards him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. McLean!" Calvin replied as he caught his Gilded Chris.

"Karen, you're safe too." Chris told Karen, who smiled as she caught her Gilded Chris.

"Wendy, Bob, Candace, you're safe as well." Chris continued as he tossed those three their Gilded Chris Awards as well.

Angela, Laurence and Moon were starting to grow nervous. "Angela, you're safe as well." Chris then said as Angela caught her Gilded Chris and sighed in relief. Chris then looked towards Laurence and Moon with a serious look on his face. "Laurence, Moon...this...is the final Gilded Chris of the evening. And that Gilded Chris goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Laurence." Chris finished as everyone's eyes widened in shock and Laurence's Gilded Chris was thrown into his lap.

"What?! Did anyone vote for me?!" Moon asked in disbelief.

"None of us did, I'm sure of it!" Candace replied.

"Yeah, none of us voted for you, Agent Moon! There must be something wrong in the vote tally!" Calvin added.

"I demand a recount, Chris!" Moon told Chris.

"Sorry, Moon, but the results are final. The majority of the votes went to you, and that's enough. Lightning, Scott, would you two be so kind to escort Moon down the Walk of Shame?" Chris asked Lightning and Scott.

"With pleasure, Chris." Scott replied as him and Lightning grabbed Moon by the arms and started dragging her towards the Lame-o-sine.

"This is not fair! There must be something wrong with the votes, I know it! They have been tampered with in the past, and they sure could've been tampered with again now! Can't you be bothered to at least do a check?" Moon shouted as she was being dragged towards the Lame-o-sine before Lightning opened the door and him and Scott tossed Moon inside the Lame-o-sine before closing the door. Laurence then ran down the Walk of Shame as Lightning and Scott walked away. Moon then opened the window of the Lame-o-sine as it drove off.

"Moon, here! You can have my Gilded Chris as a reminder of me!" Laurence shouted at Moon before throwing his Gilded Chris towards her, which she proceeded to catch.

"Thanks, Laurence! I just want you to know that you're not entirely on your own now! Karen and Bob will look after you! I'm sure of it!" Moon shouted back at Laurence.

"Okay, Moon! Good luck!" Laurence shouted back as the Lame-o-sine soon left the film lot. "Man, this stinks..." Laurence said as he hung his head in disappointment of his friend having been voted off. The scene then cut towards Wendy inside the confessional holding up several rigged votes.

"So you wanna be that scaredy cat's guardian angel, Moon? Well, he's gonna be one guardian angel shorter now." Wendy spoke as she grinned evily as she showed the rigged votes one by one. The episode then ended.

**Elimination Ceremony Results**

**Votes Against Angela:** Karen, Bob, Laurence, Moon (Rigged by Wendy)

**Votes Against Laurence:** Calvin, Candace, Angela (Rigged by Wendy)

**Votes Against Moon:** Wendy

**Eliminated:** Moon

**Team Status**

**Suspicious Snakes:** Candace, Bob, Angela, Laurence, Calvin, Karen, Wendy

**Legal Eagles:** Derek, Bernie, Veronica, Steve, Violetta, Napoleon, Danny, Rooney

**Elimination Tabel**

#18: Nancy

#17: Jackson

#16: Moon


	6. Ep 5: Get Medieval

The episode opened with another shot of the abandoned film lot. "Last time, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action...The teams were submitted to a horror movie challenge where they were being hunted by a serial killer on a haunted train. Some campers were smart, some were unlucky, and a lot of them were caught by our mysterious serial killer. Laurence's fear of spiders cost the Suspicious Snakes the challenge, and Moon tried coming to the rescue and convincing her teammates that the loss of the challenge wasn't Laurence's fault. At the elimination ceremony, in a surprising twist, it was Moon who got eliminated and despite her protests, she was forcefully brought down the Walk of Shame by Lightning and Scott and then left the studio in the Lame-o-sine. Footage from the confessional revealed that Wendy tampered with the votes because she was fed up with Moon sticking up for Laurence." Chris explained as he gave a recap of last episode's events before the scene cut to Chris lying on a tanning bed outside his trailer.

"Hey, I know it's unfair, but it sure makes for good drama." Chris laughed. "Which team will emerge victorious in this week's challenge? And which contestant will have left the film lot by the end of this episode? Find out tonight, on Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" He then finished as the show's intro proceeded to play.

Two spotlights rose into the air, as a camera popped up from a hole, and another one popped up from a tree as a director's clapper was used.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera proceeded to zoom through the studio before reaching a pool, proceeding to go underwater where Moon was shown swimming underwater. A shark swam up behind her, and Moon proceeded to bravely punch the shark in its snout before swimming away, after which the shark rubbed its snout in pain.

_You guys are on my mind._

It then cut to above water, where Bernie was standing on top of a surfboard, dodging seagulls that Veronica was shooting at him. He was promptly knocked into the water.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Veronica laughed after having knocked Bernie into the water, and then proceeded to kiss Derek on the lips as they embraced and grinned at each other.

_And I think the answer is plain to see..._

The camera then went through a set of doors as Calvin ran past it, being chased by an animatronic monster.

_I wanna be famous._

Laurence was standing around and scratching his head in confusion before Angela saved him from a falling stage light. The two then smiled at each other.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

The scene then cut to Candace lounging in some beach chairs as she wore a pair of purple aviator shades, flashing a grin.

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

It then cut to Nancy playing her Dual Teen inside the makeup trailer before makeup was being applied to her, causing her to cough and glare in annoyance.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

It then cut to Wendy pushing Napoleon off a platform as she grinned in satisfaction.

_I'll get there one day._

Napoleon fell down into the kitchen area as one of his shoes fell into a meal Chef had prepared. Chef noticed the shoe in his meal, but shrugged his shoulders before passing it to Jackson, who applied his special spice to the meal and smiled in satisfaction after tasting the meal.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

As Steve was repairing a panel on some special effects board, he accidentally activated the explosions system. He held his right hand over his mouth in shock as he noticed this. Meanwhile, Violetta laughed excitedly at the explosions that had just occurred before noticing an angry bear next to her, and proceeded to chase after it to scare it away.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na._

As Violetta and the bear ran past a limosine, the window rolled down to reveal Karen and Bob, the latter opening the limosine door as the scene cut to photo cameras flashing and journalists holding notepads.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then showed Chris standing on a stage dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie and white dress shoes, holding a card in his hands. He then looked at Chef, who was dressed in his pink glitter dress with pink glitter gloves, pink glitter chef hat and pink pumps, angrily gritting his teeth at Chris.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then cut to Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch together, as they laughed at the scene with Chris and Chef, which was being projected on a tv behind them.

_[Whistling] I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

The camera then zoomed out to reveal all the competitors and non-competitors sitting on couches on a stage, with Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch in the middle.

The scene then cut to the boys' trailer on the night of Moon's elimination, where Laurence was crying in bed, his face buried in his pillow. Bernie sat at the side of Laurence's bed and stroked his back to comfort him. "Moon...I won't survive on the team without you..." Laurence blubbered into his pillow.

"Hey, it's okay, Laurence...You've still got Karen and Bob to look after you on the other team...I'm sure it'll be fine..." Bernie tried to assure his friend as he continued stroking his back.

"Bernie's right, Laurence. Under the care of me and Karen, nothing will bring harm to you, you have my word." Bob added as he walked over.

Laurence stopped crying as he looked at Bernie and Bob. "A-Are you really sure...?" He asked Bob, his eyes red from crying.

Bob smiled and nodded. "You'll be completely fine." He assured Laurence.

Laurence thought about it and smiled. "Thanks, Bob. You're a great guy." He told Bob.

Bob nodded again. "Well, for now, let's try to get some sleep." He said.

"Yeah. Chris is gonna make us play another dangerous challenge early in the morning, so we gotta be ready for that." Steve added as he got into his bed. "Night, guys." He then said.

"Night." All the other guys in the trailer replied back in unison.

The scene then cut over to the girls' trailer. Violetta was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Man, I can't believe Moon's gone." Violetta said to herself.

"I gotta tell you, I was surprised by the outcome of that elimination ceremony as well, girl. You're not the only one." Angela told Violetta.

"Moon said something about the votes potentially being rigged. I mean, it's happened on previous seasons before, and it might just be the case here as well." Karen suggested.

"Sucks it happened, but that's just part of the game, I guess." Veronica shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna turn in. Night." She added before shutting her eyes and getting ready to sleep.

"Night." All the other girls in the trailer replied back in unison.

The next morning, the teams were at the Craft Services Tent again, eating their breakfast. "We're doing great so far, guys. We've won two challenges in a row now. Do you think we'll be able to make that three challenges in a row today?" Rooney asked the rest of his team.

"I sure hope so, Rooney. That'd be great." Danny replied to his best friend.

"We'll just have to see what today's challenge is gonna be, guys. And based on that, we'll have to see if the odds are in our favor to win." Steve replied to Danny and Rooney, who nodded in agreement.

"I guess you have a point, Steve. I hope it's gonna be an easy challenge. If not, we're just gonna have to deal with it." Rooney replied back to Steve.

"Yeah. Let's try to give it our best at the challenge today." Danny then suggested.

"That we can agree on." Napoleon nodded. Chris then proceeded to walk into the Craft Services Tent.

"Morning, everybody! Did you sleep well last night?" Chris asked the contestants.

"Well, we were sleeping well until you woke us up at 7 AM with that stupid airhorn of yours." Veronica replied.

Chris chuckled at that. "Yeah, that's right. It's just so much fun scaring you guys awake with that thing." He replied back before clearing his throat. "Anyway, it's time to get to today's challenge. Today's genre: Medieval!" Chris then announced.

"Medieval, eh? I like a good medieval movie every now and then. My favorite would have to be Avalon: The Next Generation." Veronica replied with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, I love that movie as well! When it comes to medieval movies, nothing beats movies based on the Arthurian legends! Avalon: The Next Generation was so well received, that they ended up making a television series taking place after the events of the movie!" Derek replied to his girlfriend.

"I know. It's called Avalon: The Adventures Of The Next Generation, and it ran for seven seasons. I loved watching that show back in juvie." Veronica replied back to her boyfriend.

Derek smiled and hugged Veronica. "We have a lot in common when it comes to movie taste, it seems." He chuckled.

Veronica chuckled as well. "Indeed we do, hun." She replied before kissing Derek on the lips.

"Cool. Anyway, I'll explain the challenge to you once you get on set. I'll give you 30 minutes to prepare." Chris replied before he left the Craft Services Tent.

"Ya heard Chris. Finish your food, do whatever business ya need to do, and then get your asses on set." Chef told the contestants from the kitchen.

"We got it, Chef!" The contestants replied from the kitchen before they continued eating. The scene then cut to Wendy inside the confessional.

"We _got_ to win this challenge! I'm not planning on losing to those Legal Eagle losers thrice in a row! That'll make us look bad, and it'll only fuel Napoleon's ego even more!" Wendy said as she crossed her arms before the scene cut to Napoleon inside the confessional.

"I'm confident we'll win this challenge today. That would mean we'll have won three challenges in a row, and that'll make us look great, and it'll only anger Wendy even more. Because let me tell you, she looks really cute when she's mad." Napoleon said while winking to the camera. The scene then cut to the two teams being driven towards the set they were gonna be playing the challenge at. Sierra was driving the trolley for the Suspicious Snakes while Lindsay was driving the trolley for the Legal Eagles.

"So, Sierra, how's working as Chris' intern going so far?" Candace asked Sierra as they were driving towards the set.

"Oh, it's going great so far! Sure, I might've been stuck inside a balloon for a long time, but I'm a forgiving person. Even someone like Chris deserves another chance, even if what happened back in Total Drama All-Stars wasn't very nice of him." Sierra replied to her.

"In that case, you might want to get your morality checked..." Angela muttered under her breath.

"Uh, yes, Agent Angela? I heard you were dying to say something?" Calvin asked Angela.

Angela looked at Calvin. "No, it was nothing, trust me." She assured him. The scene then cut to Angela inside the confessional.

"I'm doing my best to be as nice as possible to my fellow contestants and other people involved with this season of Total Drama so that I don't make myself an easy target for elimination, but sometimes I just can't help but mutter things under my breath. It's just the sass in me, I guess." Angela explained before the scene cut back to the two teams being driven towards the set.

"Why did Chris let Lindsay drive our trolley out of all the classic competitors that are currently working for him? Hell, Lightning can drive better than him, and he's lacking in the brain cell department as well." Veronica asked.

"Hey, give Lindsay a break, Veronica. She's just doing her best to be of assistance to us during her time as Chris' intern." Violetta told Veronica.

"Thanks, Violin. I appreciate your appreciation." Lindsay replied to Violetta.

"It's Violetta, but anytime, Lindsay." Violetta replied back. The two teams then arrived at the set.

"Alright, we're here! Good luck during the challenge!" Sierra told the Suspicious Snakes.

"Thanks, Sierra!" The Suspicious Snakes replied to Sierra before getting off the trolley.

"Okay, I think this is where you'll have to go. So, I think you have to get off now." Lindsay told the Legal Eagles.

"Yeah, I think this is our stop, Lindsay. Thanks for the ride." Steve replied before him and the other Legal Eagles got off the trolley, after which the two trolleys proceeded to drive off. The two teams then proceeded to walk onto the set, where Chris was waiting for them dressed in a suit of armor while sitting on top of a horse, which was actually Lightning and Jo underneath a horse shaped blanket.

"Greetings, contestants! Art thou ready for a challenge that has cometh onto your path?" Chris asked the contestants.

"...What is he saying?" Laurence asked in confusion.

"He's talking in Early Modern English, Laurence. It's the type of English they spoke back in medieval times." Karen explained to Laurence.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Laurence replied with a smile.

"So, here's the deal: Both teams will select two members to become a knight, but only guys may become knights. Once both teams have selected their knights, they will engage in a series of trials so that one of them may be crowned king. The team who has either of their two knights crowned king will win the challenge and gets to celebrate their victory over a feast at the Craft Services Tent tonight. You will have 20 minutes to decide who your two knights are going to be." Chris told the contestants after explaining the challenge to them.

The scene then cut to the Suspicious Snakes trying to decide on who their two knights should be. "Alright, so we have to pick our two knights. Personally, my votes go to Calvin and Bob." Wendy told her team.

"Why doesn't your vote go to me?" Laurence asked Wendy.

"Because I have issues with you representing our team after you screwed up the last challenge." Wendy replied.

"Come on, Wendy. Give the guy a break. Sure, he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I think we should give him a chance." Bob told Wendy.

"I agree with Agent Bob. Every agent deserves to have at least one operation in the field." Calvin nodded in agreement.

Wendy sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll Laurence another chance to prove himself then. So, the current plan is to pick Calvin and Laurence as our two knights. Does that work for everyone?" She asked the rest of her team. They proceeded to gesture "Yes."

"Good. Now we just gotta wait on the other team to pick their knights. I hope they hurry up, because we haven't got all day." Wendy said as she crossed her arms.

The scene then cut to the Legal Eagles trying to pick their knights. "Alright, everyone. We have to pick our knights. My votes go to Bernie and Steve." Napoleon told his team.

"Can one of us go instead? We both want to prove our worth to the team." Danny spoke up.

"Yeah, can one us become a knight instead? Please, Napoleon?" Rooney asked Napoleon.

Napoleon thought about it and then nodded. "Very well. Change of plans. My votes now go to Rooney and Steve instead." He said.

"Sweet! Thanks, Napoleon!" Rooney happily replied.

"Hope there's no hard feelings, Bernie." Napoleon told Bernie.

Bernie shook his head. "Not at all, Napoleon. I agree that Danny and Rooney deserve a go at being the team representatives for a challenge." He replied.

"Okay. So, everyone's cool with who our knights are gonna be for this challenge?" Napoleon asked the rest of his team, who proceeded to gesture "Yes."

"Good. Then I think we're about ready to start our challenge." Napoleon said with a smile. The scene then cut to the two knights for both teams at the starting point for the first trial to become king.

"Alright, knights. It is time for your first trial to become king: Carrying a heavy sack of supplies to the top of that castle over there." Chris said as he pointed to the castle, which was actually a cardboard cut out of a castle standing on top of a set of stairs. Laurence, Calvin, Rooney and Steve were all carrying heavy sacks of supplies on their backs. "Ready, set, CARRY!" Chris exclaimed as an airhorn blared across the set, signaling the start of the trial. Both teams' knights began to march forward with the heavy sacks of supplies on their backs.

"Man, this stuff is really heavy..." Laurence groaned as he carried his heavy sack of supplies on his back.

"Keep it together, Agent Laurence. You gotta keep up your strength until we get to the castle." Calvin told Laurence as they kept marching forward.

Laurence nodded. "You're right, Calvin. I gotta keep this up until we get to the castle." He replied before he began marching up the stairs as quick as he could, surprising all of the contestants and Chris. Laurence then made it to the top of the stairs first.

"Whoa! I did _not_ expect that from you, Laurence!" Chris told Laurence in surprise.

Laurence chuckled. "It's all thanks to Calvin's pep talk." He replied to Chris. Calvin smiled at that before the scene cut to Calvin inside the confessional.

"Well, what do you know? My pep talks really enhance my fellow agents' performance during the mission at hand. Guess that's one thing I'm doing good during my second run in a Total Drama season." Calvin told the camera before the scene cut back to the challenge.

"Unfortunately, you don't pass the trial until a team has both of their knights at the castle with their sacks of supplies on their backs, so keep moving!" Chris then told the contestants.

"You hear that, Rooney? We still got a chance to win this, so let's keep moving!" Steve told Rooney as the two of them began moving as fast as they could with their heavy sacks of supplies on their backs.

"I'm not gonna let you two win that easily!" Calvin told Rooney and Steve as he also began moving as fast as he could with his heavy sack of supplies on his back.

"Calvin! Calvin! Calvin! Calvin!" The Suspicious Snakes began to cheer.

"Rooney! Steve! Rooney! Steve!" The Legal Eagles began to cheer.

Eventually though, Calvin made it up to the castle first, winning him and Laurence the first trial. Calvin raised his arms in victory.

"And Calvin and Laurence have passed their first trial! That means the Suspicious Snakes are one step closer to having one of their knights crowned king!" Chris announced.

"Woohoo!" The Suspicious Snakes cheered. The Legal Eagles frowned. The scene then cut to the second trial.

"Okay, knights, it's time for your second trial: Riding a horse while dodging cannonballs being shot at you! Your goal is to stay on your horse for as long as possible without being knocked off by the cannonballs that our very own Chef will be shooting at you." Chris explained before the camera turned to Chef who was operating a cannon, and he waved at the contestants with an evil grin, which slightly unnerved Calvin, Laurence, Rooney and Steve.

"If you get knocked off your horse, you're out of the trial. The last knight remaining on their horse will be one step closer to being crowned king." Chris continued before the scene cut to the two knights for both teams sitting on their horses, which were animatronics standing on a conveyor belt.

"Alright, ready, set, GALLOP!" Chris exclaimed as the conveyor belt started up and the animatronic horses began moving.

"I gotta admit, I'm a bit scared of horse riding..." Rooney admitted as he looked a bit uneasy.

"Really, huh?" Steve asked him as they rode their horses.

"Yeah...When Danny and I were 7, we went to horse riding camp together, and I wanted to ride on a mustang, but it was a really wild ride, and it traumatized me from horse riding..." Rooney nodded.

"Hey, it's okay, Rooney. What happened back then isn't gonna be happening now, trust me." Steve told Rooney with a reassuring smile.

Rooney smiled back at Steve. "Okay, Steve. I'll take your word for it then." He replied as they got ready to dodge Chef's cannonballs.

"Here come the cannonballs, kids! Watch your heads, or maybe not!" Chef told the contestants as he began firing cannonballs at them.

"Look out, Agent Laurence!" Calvin told Laurence as the two of them began dodging the cannonballs.

"Phew, thanks for the heads up, Calvin." Laurence replied to him with a smile.

"Anytime, Agent Laurence." Calvin replied back with an equal smile.

"Okay, Rooney, we gotta be real careful with these cannonballs. See if you can notice a pattern in the cannonballs that Chef is shooting at us. That way, we'll have more chance of surviving this trial." Steve explained to Rooney.

Rooney nodded. "I'll do my best, Steve." He replied to him. Him and Steve then began to dodge the cannonballs that Chef was shooting at them.

"Alright, you're doing great so far. But now, it's time for Chef to switch the cannon into the second gear. Chef, switch to the second gear!" Chris told Chef.

"Sure thing, Chris!" Chef replied before switching the cannon into second gear, then began shooting cannonballs faster than before.

"Watch out for the cannonballs, Rooney!" Danny shouted at his best friend.

Rooney looked at Danny. "I will, Danny!" He shouted back. Unfortunately, because Rooney was looking at Danny, he wasn't paying attention to the cannonballs and was promptly knocked off his horse. "Ow!" Rooney exclaimed.

"Oh, shoot...I didn't mean to do that..." Danny gulped. He was then promptly smacked in the back of the head by Veronica.

"Keep your mouth shut during the next trial, Distraction Fraction. You're only disrupting your friend's concentration with your yapping." Veronica scolded Danny, who winced and rubbed the back of his head after he was smacked by Veronica.

"Give the guy a break, Veronica. He just wants to help his friend." Violetta told Veronica, defending Danny.

"Thanks, Violetta..." Danny groaned.

Veronica shrugged. "Whatever. Just know that if we lose the challenge because of him, either him or Rooney are gonna be going home tonight." She pointed out. Violetta just sighed and shook her head before everyone turned their attention back to the challenge.

"Alright, Rooney's out of the race! Keep it up, guys!" Angela shouted at Calvin and Laurence.

"Yeah, and keep your focus on the cannonballs!" Wendy added.

"We will, guys!" Laurence shouted back before him and Calvin turned their attention back to the cannonballs and began dodging them. However, Calvin made one false move and was promptly knocked off his horse.

"Shoot! I made a miscalculation in my next move!" Calvin exclaimed.

"Come on, Laurence! You can do it!" Karen shouted to cheer Laurence on.

"Yeah, show Steve what for!" Bob shouted as well to cheer Laurence on.

Laurence and Steve then stared each other down before they began doing their best to dodge all of the cannonballs. "Since horses are a form of transportation, I could calculate my movements just as well as if I was driving an actual car." Steve said before the scene cut to him inside the confessional. "I just had to hope that Laurence was gonna make one false move that would knock him off his horse so that I could win this trial and be one step closer to being crowned king." He added before the scene cut back to the challenge.

"Come on, Steve! Win this trial!" Derek shouted at Steve to cheer him on.

"Yeah! Don't lose this now!" Veronica shouted as well.

"Nancy...This...is for you!" Steve said to himself as his love for Nancy motivated him to win the trial as he kept on dodging cannonballs, which began to stress Laurence out as he began losing focus and was promptly knocked off his horse by a cannonball.

"Aw, man..." Laurence groaned as the conveyor belt stopped to a halt.

"And Steve has passed the second trial! That makes him one step closer to being crowned king!" Chris announced as Steve hopped off his animatronic horse in satisfaction and raised his arms in victory.

"Yeah!" The Legal Eagles exclaimed.

"Sorry, guys...Steve just began to stress me out on that horse..." Laurence told his team.

"No worries, Laurence. I don't know how many trials there's left, but if we have a few more trials to go, then I'm sure you'll still have a fighting chance." Bob assured him.

"Bob's right. Based on the amount of trials left, we can still win this thing." Wendy added. The scene then cut to a montage of several trials that Calvin, Laurence, Rooney and Steve had go through, which included rescuing a princess from a castle tower, with the princess being one of the girls on either team and the castle tower being a radio antenna disguised as a castle tower, fighting off a horde of animatronic knights with a sword, using your brains rather than your brawn and more. Eventually, it was time for the final trial.

"Alright, knights, all four of you worked very hard to make it this far, but in the end, only one knight on each team can be crowned king. And for the Suspicious Snakes, that knight is Laurence, and for the Legal Eagles, that knight is Rooney." Chris explained to the contestants. The scene then cut to Veronica inside the confessional.

"How Rooney even qualified for the final trial is beyond me, because he was constantly distracted by Danny's yapping. Seriously, the guy kept distracting Rooney with his cheers. But hey, seeing as Rooney qualified for the final trial over Steve, that says a lot about what the guy's capable of, so I'm giving him a chance at this." Veronica shrugged to the camera before the scene cut back to the challenge.

"For your final trial...Your job is to take a sword out of a stone. Now, taking this sword out of the stone won't be easy, because you have to go through an obstacle course to get there. First, you have to get over a pit of poisonous water. Next, you'll have to get past the Black Knight, played by Chef Hatchet." Chris explained before the camera turned to Chef dressed in a black suit of armor.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit, man..." Chef sighed in annoyance.

"Then, you have to climb over the wall to get into the castle. Next, you'll have to cross through the castle courtyard, into the foyer, through the interior before finally getting to the sword in the stone inside the castle's inner sanctum. The first knight to pull the sword out of the stone will be crowned king and wins the challenge for their team." Chris finished explaining.

"Alright, Laurence. You've come this far now. Our victory for this challenge is on the line. Do you think you can handle that pressure?" Karen asked Laurence.

Laurence thought about it and then nodded. "I think I can." He replied with a confident smile.

Karen smiled back. "That's good to hear. Now go and win this challenge for us!" She replied back.

"Okay!" Laurence exclaimed happily before heading to the start line.

"Okay, Rooney, you're our last hope to win this challenge for us. Can you handle that pressure?" Danny asked Rooney.

Rooney thought about it and then nodded. "I'm pretty sure I've got this." He replied.

"Okay. Good luck, man. You can do it." Danny told his best friend with a reassuring smile as he also gave him a quick hug.

Rooney smiled and hugged back. "Alright, I'm gonna do this, guys!" He replied before heading to the start line as well.

"Alright, for the victory of this challenge! Ready, set, GO!" Chris exclaimed as Laurence and Rooney went sprinting forward before grabbing onto the net that was suspended over the pit of poisonous water, which was actually grape juice. They then began climbing to the other side. They both quickly got over the pit and made it to the Black Knight.

"I am Chef Hatchet, a Black Knight! Prepare to die, Sir Laurence and Sir Rooney!" Chef exclaimed as he took out his sword. Laurence and Rooney looked at each other and then grabbed their own swords and engaged in a swordfight with Chef before knocking him to the ground after a short scuffle. They then began climbing over the castle wall to get into the courtyard.

Meanwhile, Chris and the other contestants were inside the castle's inner sanctum, waiting for Laurence and Rooney to get there as they followed their progress on flat screens. "Laurence is doing great so far. If he wins this challenge, I oughta write a celebration rap to commemorate his victory." Candace remarked as she looked at the tv screen.

"If you say so." Angela shrugged as she continued to look at the tv screen as well. Meanwhile, Laurence and Rooney got over the castle wall and made it into the castle courtyard, then began sprinting towards the foyer. Rooney appeared to be getting worn out and tired from all the physical labor he had to endure during the challenge.

"Damn, Rooney's starting to look really tired." Derek remarked as he looked at the tv screen.

"I can't blame the guy. He had to endure a lot of physical labor throughout the day." Napoleon replied to him as he also looked at the tv screen.

"Well, I hope he's got enough energy left to win this thing for us." Veronica then said as she also looked at the tv screen. Laurence and Rooney then raced through the foyer to get to the castle interior.

"They're almost here. They just gotta get through the interior and then they'll enter the inner sanctum." Calvin remarked as he looked at the tv screen.

"If Laurence wins this, he's my hero tonight." Wendy added as she also looked at the tv screen. Laurence and Rooney then bursted through the doors leading to the inner sanctum as Laurence sprinted as fast as he could and pulled the sword out of the stone as he held it up to the sky in his left hand with a triumphant look on his face. The Suspicious Snakes began cheering.

"...Laurence won?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, Rooney. I really wanted that feast." Laurence told Rooney.

Rooney let out a deep, exhausted sigh. "I'm too tired to eat anyway..." He groaned before collapsing on the ground. Danny, Bernie and Violetta immediately rushed over.

"Rooney! Rooney, are you okay?" Danny asked his best friend in a worried tone. Chef then walked over, now wearing a nurse's cap and outfit. He checked Rooney.

"Kid's collapsed of exhaustion. Give him a few hours and he'll be fine." Chef replied to Danny before walking off again.

"Suspicious Snakes, because you won the challenge, as promised, you're not only safe from elimination, but you also get a enjoy a celebratory feast at the Craft Services Tent tonight." Chris told the Suspicious Snakes, after which they began cheering again.

Chris then walked over to the Legal Eagles. "Legal Eagles, I think it's needless to say, but you lost. Pick your best loser and then we'll send them for a ride in the Lame-o-sine tonight." He told the Legal Eagles. The scene then cut Napoleon, Veronica, Derek and Steve standing outside the cast trailers discussing with each other.

"Okay, so we got to vote someone off, and between you and me, I'm thinking Rooney, since he cost us the challenge." Veronica told Derek, Napoleon and Steve.

Napoleon nodded. "I suppose so, Veronica. We have to vote someone off, and so he's gotta go." He replied to Veronica.

Derek nodded as well. "Alright, in that case, that's two votes on Rooney, including mine. What about you, Steve?" He asked Steve.

"I honestly don't wanna vote for Rooney, since it's not his fault that he lost, but I agree that he has to go since we have to vote someone off." Steve nodded.

Derek nodded again. "Alright, so that's four votes for Rooney. If we can get either Violetta or Bernie to join us in the vote, then we'll have the upper hand." He then said.

"I'll talk to Violetta about it." Veronica said.

"Then we'll try convincing Bernie." Napoleon replied as the four of them went to their respective trailers.

The scene then cut to the Gilded Chris ceremony at night. Chris was back on stage in his white tuxedo while Chef was back on stage in his pink glitter outfit. The Legal Eagles were sitting in the bleachers. "There are only 7 Gilded Chris awards on this booth." Chris began as he gestured to the Gilded Chris awards standing on the speech booth. "When I call your name, stand up and claim your Gilded Chris. The contestant who does not receive a Gilded Chris tonight must immediately hit the Walk of Shame, get in the Lame-o-sine, and leave the film lot. And you can never come back. _Ever_."

"The first Gilded Chris goes to...Napoleon." Chris said as he threw a Gilded Chris at Napoleon, who caught it with his left hand while still sitting down.

"Derek." Chris continued as he threw a Gilded Chris towards Derek, who stood up and caught his Gilded Chris while grinning.

"Steve." Chris then said as he threw a Gilded Chris towards Steve, who proceeded to catch it.

"Thanks, Chris." Steve replied.

"Violetta." Chris continued as he threw a Gilded Chris towards Violetta, who proceeded to catch it.

"Danny." Chris said as he threw a Gilded Chris towards Danny, who proceeded to catch it. Danny looked uneasy as either Rooney or Veronica was gonna be eliminated now. Chris then had a serious look on his face. "Contestants...This...is the final Gilded Chris of the evening."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Veronica." Chris finished as he threw the final Gilded Chris towards Veronica, who smiled and caught her Gilded Chris.

"No! I can't believe I'm out of the game!" Rooney exclaimed in dismay. "I'm gonna miss you, Danny!" He told his best friend.

"I'll miss you too, Rooney! But remember, if there's one thing my elimination last season taught us, it's that we can carry on without each other and try to win the game by knowing that we'll motivate each other in spirit." Danny told his best friend back.

Rooney nodded. "You're right, Danny. Try and win this thing for me, okay?" He asked Danny.

"I will, Rooney. Hopefully I'll see you soon." Danny replied before Rooney got up from the bleachers and walked across the Walk of Shame to get to the Lame-o-sine. He stepped inside and closed the door, after which the Lame-o-sine drove off with Rooney inside. The scene then cut to Derek inside the confessional.

"Wow, I guess our attempt to get Bernie on our side worked. But that probably doesn't mean he'll _always _be on our side. But tonight, he was." Derek said to the camera before the scene cut to Bernie inside the confessional.

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't vote for Rooney because I dislike the guy. I only voted for him because we had to vote someone off, and I think Veronica has more potential than Rooney. That's just how it is." Bernie said to the camera before the scene cut to the Craft Services Tent, where the Suspicious Snakes were enjoying a delicious feast. Laurence was wearing a crown since he was crowned king by the end of today's challenge.

"Long live the king!" Bob exclaimed.

"Long live the king!" The other Suspicious Snakes exclaimed as they began enjoying their feast. The Legal Eagles, on the other hand, were once again stuck eating Chef's disgusting food. They groaned in agony before beginning to eat Chef's disgusting food. The episode then ended.

**Elimination Ceremony Results**

**Votes Against Rooney:** Veronica, Derek, Napoleon, Steve, Bernie

**Votes Against Veronica:** Danny, Rooney, Violetta

**Eliminated:** Rooney

**Team Status**

**Suspicious Snakes:** Candace, Bob, Angela, Laurence, Calvin, Karen, Wendy

**Legal Eagles:** Derek, Bernie, Veronica, Steve, Violetta, Napoleon, Danny

**Elimination Tabel**

#18: Nancy

#17: Jackson

#16: Moon

#15: Rooney


	7. Ep 6: Quest For The Golden Egg

The scene opened with a shot of the abandoned film lot. "Last time, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action...The teams were subjected to a series of harsh trials to be crowned king. Calvin, Laurence, Rooney and Steve became knights and gave their best shot at becoming king, with some of them doing better in certain trials than others. In the end though, to everyone's surprise, it was Laurence who won the challenge for the Suspicious Snakes through sheer determination. Because of this, the Legal Eagles were forced to return to the Gilded Chris ceremony to vote someone off, and this time around, it was Rooney who was voted off, separating him from his best friend Danny rather than the other way around." Chris explained as he gave a recap of last episode's events before the scene cut to him standing outside the film lot's entrance.

"This episode will see the contestants going on the adventure of a lifetime. Which team will emerge victorious this time around? And who will be the next contestant to leave this studio? Find out tonight on the most thrilling episode yet, on Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" Chris finished as the show's intro began to play.

Two spotlights rose into the air, as a camera popped up from a hole, and another one popped up from a tree as a director's clapper was used.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera proceeded to zoom through the studio before reaching a pool, proceeding to go underwater where Moon was shown swimming underwater. A shark swam up behind her, and Moon proceeded to bravely punch the shark in its snout before swimming away, after which the shark rubbed its snout in pain.

_You guys are on my mind._

It then cut to above water, where Bernie was standing on top of a surfboard, dodging seagulls that Veronica was shooting at him. He was promptly knocked into the water.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Veronica laughed after having knocked Bernie into the water, and then proceeded to kiss Derek on the lips as they embraced and grinned at each other.

_And I think the answer is plain to see..._

The camera then went through a set of doors as Calvin ran past it, being chased by an animatronic monster.

_I wanna be famous._

Laurence was standing around and scratching his head in confusion before Angela saved him from a falling stage light. The two then smiled at each other.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

The scene then cut to Candace lounging in some beach chairs as she wore a pair of purple aviator shades, flashing a grin.

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

It then cut to Nancy playing her Dual Teen inside the makeup trailer before makeup was being applied to her, causing her to cough and glare in annoyance.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

It then cut to Wendy pushing Napoleon off a platform as she grinned in satisfaction.

_I'll get there one day._

Napoleon fell down into the kitchen area as one of his shoes fell into a meal Chef had prepared. Chef noticed the shoe in his meal, but shrugged his shoulders before passing it to Jackson, who applied his special spice to the meal and smiled in satisfaction after tasting the meal.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

As Steve was repairing a panel on some special effects board, he accidentally activated the explosions system. He held his right hand over his mouth in shock as he noticed this. Meanwhile, Violetta laughed excitedly at the explosions that had just occurred before noticing an angry bear next to her, and proceeded to chase after it to scare it away.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na._

As Violetta and the bear ran past a limosine, the window rolled down to reveal Karen and Bob, the latter opening the limosine door as the scene cut to photo cameras flashing and journalists holding notepads.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then showed Chris standing on a stage dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie and white dress shoes, holding a card in his hands. He then looked at Chef, who was dressed in his pink glitter dress with pink glitter gloves, pink glitter chef hat and pink pumps, angrily gritting his teeth at Chris.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then cut to Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch together, as they laughed at the scene with Chris and Chef, which was being projected on a tv behind them.

_[Whistling] I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

The camera then zoomed out to reveal all the competitors and non-competitors sitting on couches on a stage, with Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch in the middle.

The scene then cut to the Craft Services Tent, where the contestants where having breakfast. The Legal Eagles were discussing things with each other. "Hey, Danny. How are you feeling today?" Bernie asked Danny.

"I'm still a bit upset about Rooney being gone, but I know that he'll be supporting me in spirit, and that'll give me the strength to carry on. Thanks for the concern though, Bernie." Danny told him with a smile.

Bernie smiled back. "Anytime, Danny." He replied.

"Alright, now we gotta get down to business, guys. We lost yesterday's challenge, and we can't afford to let that happen again. So let's give it our all at today's challenge, no matter what that challenge is gonna be, alright?" Napoleon asked his teammates.

"I agree with Napoleon. We gotta give it our all at today's challenge if we wanna avoid going to the Gilded Chris ceremony again to vote another one of us off." Violetta nodded in agreement with what Napoleon said.

"Well, duh. Of course we're gonna try to give it our all at the challenge today. If we didn't, then why the hell would we even bother competing on this show?" Veronica then chimed in.

"She's got a point. What's the point of competing on a show like this if you don't give it your all during the challenges?" Derek added as he ate.

"Exactly, and that's why we should give it our all at today's challenge. Are you with me, guys?" Napoleon asked his team again.

"I'm with you, Napoleon." Steve nodded.

"As am I!" Danny chimed in.

"We all are!" The rest of the Legal Eagles replied in unison.

Napoleon smiled upon hearing that. "That's what I like to hear! Now let's do this thing!" He cheered as the rest of the team soon followed in the cheer.

The Suspicious Snakes overheard the conversation before turning back to each other. "Okay, so those Legal Eagle losers are gonna be doing everything they can so that they can win today's challenge. Well, if they wanna win today's challenge that badly, we'll give them a run for their money, isn't that right, guys?" Wendy asked her teammates.

The rest of the Suspicious Snakes nodded. "You know it, Wendy. We won't make this next challenge, whatever it is, easy for them. We'll give them a challenging challenge." Angela replied.

"What Angela said! We'll give them what for!" Candace chimed in.

"Indeed, Agent Wendy. We'll give the enemy agent team a good challenge trying to complete today's mission." Calvin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go and do this thing!" Laurence added with a grin.

Karen and Bob nodded too. "I'm curious what today's challenge is gonna be." Bob then spoke.

Karen nodded again. "Yeah, me too. Who knows what Chris has in store for us today." She spoke.

Angela turned around. "Well, we're gonna find out now, because Chris is here." She pointed out.

Chris had just arrived at the Craft Services Tent. "Alright, contestants. It's time for your next challenge. Today movie genre: Adventure." He then spoke.

Napoleon chuckled at that. "Oh, I love myself a good adventure movie. One of my favorite adventure movies would have to be Alicia Mitchell: The Search For The Philosopher's Stone." He said.

Veronica grinned at that. "You got a good taste in adventure movies, Napoleon. Alicia Mitchell: The Search For The Philosopher's Stone is my favorite adventure movie too." She said.

Derek nodded in agreement. "I like that movie too, but my favorite adventure movie would have to be Kentucky Jasper And The Raiders Of The Frost Park." He said.

"Oh, that's a great adventure movie too, Derek. I like your taste in adventure movies." Veronica told him.

"Cool. Now go and prepare yourselves for the challenge. My interns will bring you to challenge set in 20 minutes." Chris said before leaving the Craft Services Tent again.

"Well, we better get to preparing then, because who knows how long the challenge is gonna take?" Karen said as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah, let's get going." Bob added as he also got up from his seat.

**-Confessional: Wendy-**

"Alright, we managed to break our losing streak to the Legal Eagles yesterday. Now we have to make sure that we'll be the ones building up a winning streak instead so that Napoleon's pathetic team of pitiful losers will be going to the awards ceremony again tonight and have to vote off one of their own. And I'll tell you now: I really hope that they'll be voting off Napoleon if they do end up going to the awards ceremony tonight."

**-End Confessional-**

The scene then cut to the two teams being driven to the challenge set. The Suspicious Snakes' trolley was being driven by Sam, while the Legal Eagles' trolley was being driven by Duncan.

"Hey, how come Sam is driving our trolley? Wasn't he killed during that challenge a few days ago?" Laurence asked, looking very confused.

"That's because I wasn't actually killed. I was alive, but pretending to be dead for the sake of the challenge." Sam explained to Laurence.

"Oh, that totally makes sense! Right, guys?" Laurence asked Karen and Bob, who smiled and nodded.

"It certainly does, Laurence. It certainly does." Karen replied. "So, Sam. How's working as Chris' intern coming along for you so far?" She then curiously asked Sam.

Sam shrugged. "It sucks, but I'll take working as his intern over being stuck inside a balloon for ages any day of the week." He replied to her.

Karen nodded. "Yeah, me too." She replied back to him.

Meanwhile, Duncan wasn't feeling talkative as he was driving the Legal Eagles to the challenge set.

"Hey, Duncan. Have you and Courtney been able to work things out ever since you two were freed from your balloon prisons?" Danny curiously asked Duncan. Duncan did not respond, however.

"Guess he doesn't like to talk about it." Violetta replied with a slight giggle.

"Makes sense. I mean, he did cheat on her back in World Tour and doesn't like it when people bring that up." Bernie nodded before Duncan promptly slapped him in the face with a shoe while driving the trolley.

"Damn right I don't like it when people bring that up, Four Eyes. And if you bring it up again, I will beat you like the nerdy son of a bitch you are." Duncan replied to him before going silent again.

Bernie rubbed his face in pain. "Sorry, Duncan..." He quietly said to him. The two trolleys soon arrived at the challenge set.

"Alright, guys. We're here. Good luck with the challenge." Sam told the Suspicious Snakes with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Sam!" The Suspicious Snakes replied in unison as they proceeded to get off the trolley and walk onto the challenge set.

"Alright, losers. We're here. Now get your asses moving before I smoosh your brains like an apple." Duncan threatened the Legal Eagles.

"Will do, Duncan." The Legal Eagles replied in unison as they proceeded to get off the trolley and walk onto the challenge set as well.

The two teams then stopped in front of Chris, who was wearing an Indiana Jones styled fedora and jacket. "Ah, you all made it. Good. As I mentioned before, today's challenge is all about adventure! And nothing says "adventure" more than a good old fashioned treasure hunt for an ancient artifact! So that's what you're gonna be doing! Lay it on 'em, Chef!" Chris told his co-host.

"Sure. So what you're gonna be doin', is you'll be huntin' for the famous Golden Egg, which is hidden away in the Temple of Scott. The Temple of Scott is ridden with boobytraps that Scott is gonna be controllin'. If ya wanna make it past all these boobytraps, you're gonna have to work together as a team. At the end of the temple, the Golden Egg will be waitin' for ya. The first team that manages to get the Golden Egg before the other team will win immunity and won't have to vote someone off tonight." Chef explained to the contestants.

"Alright. That sounds doable. Anything else we should know?" Candace asked.

"Well, you'll also all be wearing these very stylish and adventurous fedoras for the challenge. Here you go." Chris replied as he tossed all of the contestants an Indiana Jones styled fedora, which they promptly caught and put on.

**-Confessional: Veronica-**

"I gotta hand it to Chris, he's got a good taste in fedoras." Veronica said as she tipped her fedora to the camera.

**-End Confessional-**

The scene then cut to the teams at the entrance to the Temple of Scott, with Chris standing besides the entrance. "Alright, let's get this challenge started! Suspicious Snakes, are you ready?" Chris asked the Suspicious Snakes.

"Yeah!" The Suspicious Snakes exclaimed in unison.

"Legal Eagles, are you ready?" Chris asked the Legal Eagles.

"Yeah!" The Legal Eagles exclaimed in unison.

"Alright! And...Action!" Chris exclaimed before the teams rushed into the Temple of Scott and got to the first boobytrap: Holes with spears shooting from them.

"What's the plan, Agent Wendy?" Calvin asked Wendy.

"The plan is very simple: We dodge these spears, get to the other side of this room, then we hatch a plan to get past the next set of boobytraps." Wendy told him.

Calvin nodded. "That plan sounds doable. Let's get through this, my fellow agents." He told his teammates, who nodded and they proceeded to make their way through the room by using either their acrobatic skills or other ideas. Wendy and Karen proceeded to use their acrobatic skills to get through the room, Laurence, Candace and Bob proceeded to duck, dive and dodge the spears to get through the room, Angela punched the spears away and Calvin shot the spears out of the sky with his airsoft pistol.

The Legal Eagles were trying to figure out a way to get through the room. "Alright, now how are we gonna get through this room?" Danny asked.

"Use whatever tactic you think works best and get to the other side of the room. As for me, I already got an idea on how get through this." Napoleon replied as he ran through the room, smacking any spear he saw out of the sky.

"I'll see you all on the other side." Veronica said as she also ran through the room, grabbing the spears she saw along the way.

"Here goes nothing." Bernie nodded as he used his acrobatic ninja skills to get through the room.

"Now how are the rest of us going to get through the room?" Danny questioned again.

"Hmmmm..." Steve mumbled as he proceeded to grab one of the spears out of the sky before tapping on the sharp end of the spear. It didn't appear to hurt him at all. "These spears are made of foam, so it doesn't appear to hurt at all. So I say we all just run to the end of the room." He suggested.

"I'd rather not get pelted by spears, even if they're made of foam." Derek replied to him.

"Alright, I have an idea then: Use me as a human shield, and I'll get you to the end of the room. How about that?" Steve suggested to Derek.

Derek smiled at that. "You'd do that for me? Thanks, Steve!" He replied as he fistbumped Steve before him and Danny proceeded to use Steve as a human shield and the three of them ran through the other side of the room.

"Alright, your turn, Violetta!" Veronica called.

Violetta grinned at that. "Here I go!" She yelled as she let out a war cry and ran to the other side of the room while being pelted with foam spears. The two teams then proceeded to run into the next room.

The scene then cut to Chris, Chef and Scott inside a control room as they were staring at the screen. "Foam spears? Are you kidding me?" Scott asked Chris in disbelief.

Chris shrugged. "They were cheaper than actual spears." He replied.

"Yeah. And besides, we'd get lawsuits up the ass if we used actual spears to shoot at those kids, y'know?" Chef added.

Scott sighed. "Well, you got a good point there...Well, on to the next boobytrap, guys." He said to the screen as he evily grinned at it.

The two teams then arrived at the next section of the Temple of Scott: A set of rails with minecarts on them. "Sweet! They got minecarts in this temple! I always love those scenes in adventure movies where it shows the characters riding in a minecart!" Candace said with a grin as she pumped her left fist.

"Well, let's get into that minecart and get ahead of the other team." Angela added as the Suspicious Snakes proceeded to jump into their minecart, after which Bob began to push the minecart to build up momentum before jumping into the minecart himself as it took off.

"Alright, you all get into the minecart, and I'll push it to get some momentum going." Napoleon told the Legal Eagles, who nodded and jumped into the minecart as Napoleon began pushing it to build up momentum, then jumped into the minecart himself as it took off across the rails.

"Alright, so, what boobytraps do we have for this part of the temple?" Scott asked Chris.

"Push any button and find out for yourself. As for us? We're not here." Chris said as him and Chef stepped back. Scott nodded and proceeded to push one of the buttons on the control panel, after which two boulders dropped from the ceiling and onto both teams' rails. The boulders then began rolling after the teams' minecarts.

Laurence gasped. "Oh, shit! It's a boulder! We're going to die if that thing runs us over!" He cried.

"Not if we add a little momentum to our cart! Angela, Calvin, I want you two to start pumping momentum into this cart to stay ahead of that boulder!" Wendy told her teammates.

"Yes, Agent Wendy!" Calvin replied with a salute as he grabbed one end of the pump.

"You got it, Wendy!" Angela nodded as she grabbed the other end of the pump, and she and Calvin began pumping to gain momentum and stay ahead of the boulder that was chasing them.

"Uh, guys. Not to alarm you, but there's a boulder chasing us!" Danny yelled at his team.

"Don't worry. Napoleon and I will deal with this." Veronica said as she and Napoleon both grabbed an end of the pump and began pumping it up and down to gain momentum to prevent the boulder from running them over.

**-Confessional: Napoleon-**

Napoleon smiled at the camera. "I have to say, I enjoyed the thrill of being chased by that rolling boulder. I guess that's one of the reasons why I decided to come back for another season of Total Drama: The thrill of the dangerous challenges, and of course, the million dollar prize." He chuckled as his smile turned into a smirk.

**-End Confessional-**

The two teams kept fleeing from the rolling boulders before they went through a door that was too small for the boulders to go through, so the boulders crashed into the doorways. The teams cheered as they managed to get away from the rolling boulders and got to the end of the minecart rails, then proceeded to get out of the minecarts as they went on to the next room, which featured tightropes suspended over pits of lava.

"Tightropes over lava? Only in Total Drama..." Karen sighed.

"Karen, stop being such a whiny bitch and get over that tightrope!" Wendy demanded as she crossed her arms.

Karen glared at Wendy. "Yes, team captain..." She replied in a sarcastic tone as she proceeded to make her way onto the tightrope.

**-Confessional: Karen-**

"Okay, so Wendy is starting to get _really_ bossy. I don't care if she's the team leader, but if she doesn't clean up her act soon, she's out of here."

**-End Confessional-**

Meanwhile, the Legal Eagles were trying to decide who should get over their tightrope first. "Okay, who of us is going over that tightrope first?" Derek asked.

"I'll do it." Bernie offered as he raised his hand.

"Are you sure, Bernie? What if you fall into the lava and get seriously injured?" Violetta asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry about it, Violetta. My balancing skills are top notch, so I'll get over the lava pit just fine." Bernie assured her.

Violetta smiled at that. "Alright, good luck then, sweetie. I love you." She told Bernie as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and smile back.

"Thanks, baby. Now, off I go!" Bernie exclaimed as he hopped onto the tightrope and began to carefully make his way to the other side.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Scott smirked at the screen. "A challenge is no fun if it's too easy." He said.

Chris and Chef snickered. "Ain't that the truth, Scott. Go ahead and make the odds a little less fair for the teams." Chris told him.

Scott gave Chris a nod and proceeded to press a button, which caused sharks to jump out of the lava to try and knock Karen and Bernie off their tightropes. "Whoa! That really startled me!" Karen exclaimed.

"Whoa, Nelly! Didn't see that coming!" Bernie exclaimed as the sharks jumped out of the lava again.

"Come on, Karen! You can do it! Get over that tightrope!" Candace yelled to cheer Karen on.

"Agent Candace is right, Agent Karen! If we want to accomplish today's mission, then we have to get over this pit of lava!" Calvin added.

"You got it, girl! Show 'em what for!" Angela added.

"We believe in you, baby! We all do!" Bob added.

Karen smiled after hearing the support from most of her teammates. "Alright, here I go." She said as she began to make her way to the other side of the tightrope, dodging the jumping sharks along the way as Bernie did the same thing.

"Alright, two contestants are already over the tightrope! Now the rest of you!" Chris announced through a speaker.

"Okay, guys. If you don't mind, I'll be going next." Angela offered as she prepared to onto the tightrope next.

"Now it's my turn to get over that tightrope. Watch and learn how a real jock such as myself traverses a tightrope like this." Napoleon told his team as he proceeded to get onto the other tightrope next.

"Got anymore surprises in and around this lava pit, Chris?" Scott asked Chris.

"Plenty of 'em. Feel free to use 'em how you like, Scott." Chris replied with a sadistic chuckle.

Scott smirked at that. "That's what I like to hear." He replied back as he proceeded to turn back to the control panel and pressed another button, causing spiked maces on chains to drop down from the ceiling and start swinging around.

"Oh, fuck my uncle..." Angela muttered under her breath.

Napoleon smirked. "Aaaah, I like what they did here. Good one." He sarcastically spoke. "A challenge is no fun if it's too easy, so I'll take it." He then spoke normally as he began traversing the tightrope, with Angela doing the same thing.

"Okay, Angela, timing is everything..." Angela quietly told herself as she calculated the pattern of the way the spiked maces swung from side to side and used that to her advantage to get to the other side quicker than Napoleon, causing the Suspicious Snakes to cheer. Angela smiled at her team as she triumphantly placed her hands on her hips.

**-Confessional: Angela-**

"If you're gifted with the power of the brain, you oughta use it." Angela spoke with a smile.

**-End Confessional-**

Not too long after that, Napoleon made it to the other side of the tightrope as well.

"So, which of us is going next?" Candace asked her team.

"I'm thinking Laurence." Wendy said as she gave Laurence a pat on the back.

"What? Why me?" Laurence asked her.

"Because from what we've seen in the previous challenges, you're very accident prone, and if we were to let you go last, you'd take all day to get to the other side of the lava pit, giving the other team a chance to go ahead and gain a lead on us. And we wouldn't want that to happen now, do you?" Wendy explained to Laurence as she crossed her arms.

"I-I guess so..." Laurence nodded meekly.

"Just be careful, Laurence. Whatever that stuff is that is supposed to represent the lava, it could be hot, so be very careful not to fall in it, okay?" Bob told Laurence.

Laurence nodded to Bob. "Alright, Bob. I'll be careful then." He replied to him as he proceeded to make his way onto the tightrope.

"Alright, which one of you wants to go next?" Steve asked the rest of his team.

"I'll go next. The sooner we finish this challenge, the better." Veronica replied as she made her way onto the tightrope.

Meanwhile, Scott was scanning his eyes across the control panel, wondering what button he should push next. "Hmmmm...What does _this_ button do?" He questioned as he pressed it, causing huge fans to rise from the lava pit as it began blowing wind towards Laurence and Veronica.

"Damn it! I hate wind!" Veronica grunted as she did her best to stay on the tightrope and carefully traversed to the other side.

Laurence, on the other hand, was struggling to stay on the tightrope and was about to fall off. "I...must...stay on...this...tightrope..." Laurence grunted, but to no avail, as he promptly fell into the lava pit.

"Laurence!" Karen, Bernie, Violetta and Bob exclaimed.

Laurence resurfaced, screaming in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! This stuff is really hot!" He cried.

"What stuff is in that lava pit anyway?" Derek then proceeded to question.

"That stuff in the lava pit? Oh yeah, that's tomato soup. Piping hot tomato soup." Chris announced over the speaker, laughing a bit.

"Dude, that is insanely dangerous! Just look at Laurence! He's got 3rd degree burns!" Karen told Chris as she gestured to Laurence, who managed to climb his way out of the lava pit and dropped onto the floor on the other side.

"Ow..." Laurence whimpered.

"Don't worry. Chef will patch him up once this challenge is over." Chris assured her, causing Karen to sigh in annoyance. A montage of the rest of the contestants crossing the "lava pit" was then shown, with Candace and Violetta, Wendy and Steve and Calvin and Derek walking the tightropes in that order, dodging boobytraps along the way. There were just two contestants left to cross the tightropes, one for each team: Bob for the Suspicious Snakes and Danny for the Legal Eagles.

"Alright, it's just down to Danny and Bob now. Best of luck to you guys." Chris spoke over the speaker with a sadistic chuckle.

"Won't there be any boobytraps on this final run across the tightrope?" Bob questioned.

"Nah, Scott used 'em all. This'll be like a walk in the park for you two. Just get through the other side of the pit without falling in. You wouldn't want to end up like Laurence, do you?" Chris then asked.

"Of course not!" Danny replied.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Bob took a deep breath to calm his nerves as him and Danny both began to make their way to the other side of the tightrope, getting there safely, causing both teams to cheer.

"Alright, good job, contestants! But you're not done yet! You have a few more boobytraps to go through!" Chris spoke through the speaker.

"Listen, Chris. I don't think any of us want to run through a few more boobytraps when Laurence is seriously injured. We need to stop the challenge immediately." Karen demanded.

"Hmmmm...How about this: You finish the challenge, and we'll deactivate all the remaining boobytraps. Sound good?" Chris offered her.

"Chris, I'm not going to-" Karen tried to protest before Wendy put a hand over her mouth.

"That sounds like a very nice deal, Chris! We'll do it!" Wendy replied to Chris.

"Alrighty then. You better make a run for it, because the victory of this challenge is on the line." Chris then spoke over the speaker as both teams began making a run for it. Karen and Bob were carrying Laurence along the way.

Eventually though, the Legal Eagles made their way to the end of the Temple of Scott, where the Golden Egg was waiting for them. Napoleon proceeded to snatch it off its pedestal and held it up in the air as the Legal Eagles cheered.

"The winners: The Legal Eagles!" Chris announced over the speaker. The scene then cut to Chris giving the contestants a debrief.

"Alright, contestants. You all did your best, but only one team could win, and that team is you, Legal Eagles." Chris began as the Legal Eagles cheered. "But unfortunately, we also suffered great injuries in today's challenge, as Laurence is currently being treated in the film lot's medical wing on his 3rd degree burns, and we will decide tonight if he'll be in a good enough shape to continue competing." Chris continued as Karen, Bernie, Violetta and Bob all shared a worried look.

**-Confessional: Violetta-**

"I really hope that Laurence will be alright. He's my buddy, and I'd hate to see him leave the competition because of this. But chances are he'll probably be evacuated from the film lot tonight, because those 3rd degree burns looked pretty serious..."

**-End Confessional-**

The scene then cut to the boys' trailer, where the boys were discussing the situation with Laurence. "Do you think Laurence will be alright? I'm really worried about him..." Bernie sighed as he sat on his bed.

"We can only hope that he'll come back to the competition tonight, Bernie. But you have to keep in mind that he might also be gone by the end of tonight." Bob told him.

"Bob is right, Bernie. There is a good chance that he might not return to the competition at all. I mean, those 3rd degree burns looked pretty bad..." Derek agreed.

"We will see by the end of the night. My thoughts are with Agent Laurence right now, and I hope he will be able to carry on with the mission tonight." Calvin nodded.

Meanwhile, in the girls' trailer, the girls were also discussing the situation with Laurence. "I really hope that Laurence is gonna make it back into the competition by the end of the night...He's my buddy, and I don't want him to go this early in the competition..." Violetta sighed as she sat on her bed.

Karen sat down next to her and rubbed her back to comfort her. "I'm sure he'll be alright, Violetta. We will see by the end of the night if he can continue competing or not." She told Violetta.

Angela and Candace nodded in agreement. "He's a tough kid for climbling out of that pit of piping hot tomato soup even though he was suffering from 3rd degree burns, that's for sure." Angela spoke.

"Yeah. I'm sure Laurence we will be alright." Candace said with a reassuring smile.

The scene then cut to the Suspicious Snakes sitting in the bleachers at the Gilded Chris ceremony at night. Unlike other ceremonies, though, Chris and Chef were wearing their regular clothes. "Alright, so...normally this would be the part where we give all the safe campers a Gilded Chris, but there won't be a Gilded Chris ceremony tonight, and I'm sorry to say this, but Laurence will not be coming back to the competition. His 3rd degree burns are so bad that he has to be treated at the local hospital and therefore cannot continue competing on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. I will give you all the chance to say goodbye to Laurence." Chris told the Suspicious Snakes as a few hopsital workers were riding Laurence, who was wrapped in bandages towards an ambulance on a brancard. The Legal Eagles were also there to say their goodbyes to Laurence.

"Get well soon, Laurence. We'll be thinking of you as the competition goes on." Angela told Laurence.

"Thanks, Angela..." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"Take care, Agent Laurence. We will carry on the mission for you and all the other agents who suffered injuries before you." Calvin told Laurence.

"I appreciate it, Calvin..." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"Good luck, Laurence. I'm really sorry I made you walk that tightrope when the fan came on." Wendy told Laurence.

"Don't worry, Wendy. There's no hard feelings." Laurence assured her.

"Bye, Laurence. We're gonna miss you." Karen told Laurence.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"I'll be writing a rap about you to help you in your recovery." Candace told Laurence.

"Thanks, Candace." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"You were a really great guy. And you might not have won the million dollar prize, but you were there. You came back for another season of Total Drama, remember that." Bob told Laurence.

"I'll definitely remember." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"It's a real shame what happened to you, Laurence. I wish you the best of luck in your recovery." Napoleon told Laurence.

"Thanks, Napoleon." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"We might not be the best of friends, but know that I admire your guts for climbing out of that piping hot pit of tomato soup." Veronica told Laurence.

"Thanks, Veronica." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"I'm gonna miss you, Laurence. Good luck in your recovery." Bernie told Laurence.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Bernie." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you, Laurence. I hope you get well soon." Danny told Laurence.

"I hope so too." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"Don't forget that even though we haven't always been the best of friends, you'll be on my mind during the competition." Derek told Laurence.

"You'll be on mine too, Derek." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"Know that I'll miss you the most, Laurence. Hopefully I'll see you again soon, yeah?" Violetta told Laurence.

"I definitely know, Violetta." Laurence muffled through the bandages.

"I know you can get through this recovery phase. We love you, Laurence." Steve told Laurence.

"I love you guys too." Laurence muffled through the bandages. He was then put inside the ambulance as the back doors were closed and the hospital workers got in, after which the ambulance left the film lot.

"Well, guess that concludes another day of Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. It's a shame this had to happen to Laurence, but lemme tell ya: That's the name of the game. They don't call it "Total Drama" for nothing. With another contestant gone, we will be wrapping things up for tonight, and hopefully we'll see you all again next time. So, uh, yeah. Good night." Chris awkwardly signed off and the episode ended.

**Elimination Ceremony Results**

**No votes this time, as Laurence was evacuated from the film lot!**

**Team Status**

**Suspicious Snakes:** Candace, Bob, Angela, Calvin, Karen, Wendy

**Legal Eagles:** Derek, Bernie, Veronica, Steve, Violetta, Napoleon, Danny

**Elimination Tabel**

#18: Nancy

#17: Jackson

#16: Moon

#15: Rooney

#14: Laurence


	8. Ep 7: Make Drama, Not War

The episode opened with a shot of the abandoned film lot. "Last time, on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action...the teams went on a dangerous treasure hunt for the Golden Egg in the Temple of Scott, which was ridden with dangerous booby traps controlled by the boob whom the temple was named after. Wendy was starting to get under Karen's skin by being bossy, and Laurence managed to get himself some serious 3rd degree burns after falling into a pit of piping hot tomato soup. Because of this, Laurence had to be evacuated from the film lot and couldn't continue competing." Chris explained as he gave a recap of last episode's events before the scene cut to him standing outside the film lot's entrance.

"Now that Laurence is gone, who will be the next contestant heading home? Which team will emerge victorious in the neverending war that is the competition? Will my new interns be slapping me with a lawsuit anyway? And will my contract be renewed for Season 9 of this show if we do end up making a Season 9? To find out the answer to all those questions, tune in to the most gruesome episode yet, of Total...Drama...Revenge of the Action!" Chris finished as the show's intro proceeded to play.

Two spotlights rose into the air, as a camera popped up from a hole, and another one popped up from a tree as a director's clapper was used.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine._

The camera proceeded to zoom through the studio before reaching a pool, proceeding to go underwater where Moon was shown swimming underwater. A shark swam up behind her, and Moon proceeded to bravely punch the shark in its snout before swimming away, after which the shark rubbed its snout in pain.

_You guys are on my mind._

It then cut to above water, where Bernie was standing on top of a surfboard, dodging seagulls that Veronica was shooting at him. He was promptly knocked into the water.

_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

Veronica laughed after having knocked Bernie into the water, and then proceeded to kiss Derek on the lips as they embraced and grinned at each other.

_And I think the answer is plain to see..._

The camera then went through a set of doors as Calvin ran past it, being chased by an animatronic monster.

_I wanna be famous._

Laurence was standing around and scratching his head in confusion before Angela saved him from a falling stage light. The two then smiled at each other.

_I wanna live close to the sun._

The scene then cut to Candace lounging in some beach chairs as she wore a pair of purple aviator shades, flashing a grin.

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won._

It then cut to Nancy playing her Dual Teen inside the makeup trailer before makeup was being applied to her, causing her to cough and glare in annoyance.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way._

It then cut to Wendy pushing Napoleon off a platform as she grinned in satisfaction.

_I'll get there one day._

Napoleon fell down into the kitchen area as one of his shoes fell into a meal Chef had prepared. Chef noticed the shoe in his meal, but shrugged his shoulders before passing it to Jackson, who applied his special spice to the meal and smiled in satisfaction after tasting the meal.

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

As Steve was repairing a panel on some special effects board, he accidentally activated the explosions system. He held his right hand over his mouth in shock as he noticed this. Meanwhile, Violetta laughed excitedly at the explosions that had just occurred before noticing an angry bear next to her, and proceeded to chase after it to scare it away.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na._

As Violetta and the bear ran past a limosine, the window rolled down to reveal Karen and Bob, the latter opening the limosine door as the scene cut to photo cameras flashing and journalists holding notepads.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then showed Chris standing on a stage dressed in a white tuxedo with a red bowtie and white dress shoes, holding a card in his hands. He then looked at Chef, who was dressed in his pink glitter dress with pink glitter gloves, pink glitter chef hat and pink pumps, angrily gritting his teeth at Chris.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!_

The scene then cut to Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch together, as they laughed at the scene with Chris and Chef, which was being projected on a tv behind them.

_[Whistling] I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

The camera then zoomed out to reveal all the competitors and non-competitors sitting on couches on a stage, with Danny and Rooney sitting on a couch in the middle.

The scene then cut to the girls' trailer, where the girls were all waking up from their sleep. Veronica yawned and stretched and then hopped from her bed and began doing some morning push-ups. "Morning, ladies." She said to the other ladies who were still in the game.

"Morning, Veronica." They replied in unison. Karen and Violetta still looked upset about Laurence's fate last episode. Angela and Candace took notice of this.

"Hey, are you girls alright?" Angela asked them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just still upset about what happened to Laurence yesterday. I hope he's doing fine in the hospital..." Violetta sighed.

"Girl, I'm upset about what happened back there as well. But I'm sure Laurence would've wanted us to move on from that incident and continue the competition for him." Karen told her as she placed a hand on her back.

"She's right, Violetta. It stinks that Laurence ain't around anymore, but he can get through the hospital treatment. I'm sure he'll be all patched up by the time the Aftermath rolls around." Veronica agreed with Karen.

"Indeed. So chin up and let's get back to trying to win challenges, okay?" Wendy chimed in.

Violetta nodded. "I suppose so. Thanks for the support, girls. I appreciate it." She smiled.

Candace grinned at that. "That's the spirit, Violetta! Now let's go get ourselves ready for breakfast!" She cheered.

"Sounds like a plan." Angela nodded.

The scene later cut to the Craft Services Tent, where the teams were having breakfast once again. "Alright, we've won the last challenge, so we're back on the right track in my eyes." Napoleon told his team. "Let's all give our best shot at the next challenge, no matter how hard it may be, alright?" He added.

"Of course, Napoleon. We're gonna do our best to give it our all at the next challenge. It's the best we can do at this current moment." Derek agreed.

"I wonder what movie genre Chris has selected for this episode..." Danny wondered out loud.

"Well, whatever the movie genre is gonna be, I'm sure the challenge is gonna be a fun one." Steve replied with a smile.

Veronica chuckled. "Yeah, I bet. Perhaps he'll use a movie genre he's used before in Season 2." She replied.

Meanwhile, the Suspicious Snakes were also discussing things. "Alright, let's get down to business, guys. We. Have. To win. The challenge today. Because if we don't, we're gonna have to vote another one of us off. And we wouldn't want that now, do we?" Wendy told her team.

"Well, it was your fault that Laurence was evacuated from the film lot yesterday, because you made him cross that "lava pit" and caused him to get 3rd degree burns." Karen pointed out.

"She's right, Wendy. It's your fault Laurence is gone." Bob nodded in agreement. Wendy glared at Karen and Bob for a moment.

**-Confessional: Wendy-**

"I know it's my fault that Laurence was evacuated, but I already apologized to Laurence about it, so that should make things right, doesn't it? No need to confront me about it."

**-End Confessional-**

As the teams were minding their own business, Chris suddenly blew on a whistle to get their attention. When they turned to look at Chris, they could see he was dressed in a military officer's outfit. "Attention! It's time for me to explain today's challenge to you all! Today's movie genre: War!" Chris told the contestants in a faux deep voice.

"War movies, eh? I enjoy a good war movie. My favorite would have to be The Trenches of the Somme." Angela spoke up.

Karen smiled at that. "Oh, I love that movie as well! I especially love the scene where the main character manages to save his best friend from that incoming bomb shell by taking it himself! It was such a heroic sacrifice!" She replied.

Bob smiled and nodded. "I remember when I first saw that movie and that scene came on. I actually cried when I first saw that scene as a kid." He agreed with Karen and Angela.

"Well, anyway, go get ready for the challenge. Courtney and Jo will bring you to the challenge set in 30 minutes." Chris then spoke before he left the Craft Services Tent again. The teams looked at each other before they got up and went to prepare themselves for the challenge.

**-Confessional: Karen-**

"I'm gonna give it my all at that challenge today. I wasn't gonna let my team lose that challenge after what happened to Laurence yesterday. Laurence, if you see this on tv, know that I will try and have my team win as many challenges for you as possible."

**-End Confessional-**

The teams were soon being driven towards the challenge set in their trolleys. The Suspicious Snakes' trolley was being driven by Courtney, and the Legal Eagles' trolley was being driven by Jo.

"So, Agent Courtney, how are things looking between you and Agent Duncan?" Calvin asked Courtney curiously.

Courtney sighed. "If you really want to know, wounds from the past are starting to heal, I suppose. Now that we're stuck working as Chris' interns for this season, we've been able to talk it over when we're off duty. At first, we tried avoid each other as much as possible, but seeing as we couldn't avoid each other forever, we eventually began to talk things over. I think we're on the right path to recovery in our relationship, but I wouldn't call us coming back together as a couple just yet. That will need a little more time." She told Calvin.

The Suspicious Snakes nodded. "Well, it's good to see you two are getting along a bit better than before again. Perhaps your relationship will soon be fully sunny again in the future." Candace said with an optimistic smile.

Courtney gave a small smile and nodded. "I guess you're right, Candace. That would perhaps be nice." She said before turning her attention back to the road.

Meanwhile, the Legal Eagles were also striking up a conversation with Jo. "Hey, Jo. How's your internship under Chris coming along?" Steve asked Jo.

"So far, it's pretty shitty. He's making me do shitty stuff, like he always does with his interns. But I wouldn't expect any better from him. But even though he's a shitty boss, I wouldn't mind coming back for another season as a contestant in the future. Because while my time on Revenge of the Island and All-Stars was pretty shitty, it was an interesting experience, to say the least." Jo replied.

The Legal Eagles nodded. "Have you been able to speak to Brick again recently?" Napoleon then asked her.

"You mean G.I. Joke? Yeah, I've spoken to him just the other night. He's doing okay, and would like to come back for another season of Total Drama in the future as well. I told him that if we end up competing together again, I will be giving him a run for his money." Jo chuckled a bit, getting the Legal Eagles to chuckle as well.

**-Confessional: Steve-**

"I love that Jo still has that competitive side to herself. She might be a mean spirited nicknamer, but she's got guts and she's also strong and athletic. I wouldn't be surprised if Jo and Brick's rivalry ends up in them becoming a couple in the future." Steve chuckled.

**-End Confessional-**

The trolleys soon arrived at the challenge set. "Alright, we're here, guys. Good luck with the challenge." Courtney told the Suspicious Snakes.

"Thanks, Courtney." The Suspicious Snakes replied as they got off the trolley.

"Alright, Eagle Eyes. We're here. Now get off so I can get on with my day." Jo told the Legal Eagles.

"Will do, Jo." The Legal Eagles replied as they got off the trolley as well. Both trolleys then drove off as the teams entered the challenge set. Chris and Chef were waiting there for them. Chris was still wearing the military officer's uniform from before whilst Chef was wearing his drill sergeant outfit from previous seasons.

"A'ight, glad to see y'all made it here. Chris gon' be explainin' the challenge to y'all, so listen to what he has to say, y'hear?" Chef told the contestants.

Chris chuckled. "Thanks, Chef." He replied before clearing his throat and began to explain the challenge to the teams. "Here's the deal: For this two-part challenge, you will be acting out a scenario of new military recruits going through military training. And of course that means: An obstacle course! I've had Chef put together a dangerous obstacle course for all of you to go through, and the goal of the challenge is very simple: You have to go through the obstacle course over and over and over again until you decide to drop out, and this will go on until one contestant remains. The winning team will get an advantage in the next part of the challenge: Rescuing a teammate being held captive inside a military base. The first team to rescue their captive teammate from the military base will win the challenge and save their butts from elimination. The losers, on the other hand, will be sending someone home." Chris explained to the contestants.

**-Confessional: Calvin-**

"This challenge reminds me a lot of the mission performed in Total Drama Island. I believe the episode was called...Basic Straining! I've always wanted to perform a mission like this myself one day, and now my chance to do so has finally come! I'm gonna give it my all at today's mission, no matter how tough it may become!"

**-End Confessional-**

The scene then cut to the teams standing at the starting line of the obstacle course. They were all wearing grey sweatshirts along with green camo pants, combat boots and green army caps. "Alright, are you all ready, contestants?" Chris asked the contestants.

"Yes!" They replied in unison.

"Alright, Chef! Take it away!" Chris told Chef.

"A'ight, ready, set, RUN!" Chef shouted before blowing on a military whistle as the teams began running through the obstacle course. Their first obstacle was a lane of old car tires laid out in a pool of mud.

"This shouldn't be too hard. Just keep on going through this obstacle course over and over again and make sure not to drop out." Bernie remarked as he made his way across the lane of old car tires.

"I wouldn't say that too soon, my friend. Because sooner or later, you'll find that this is gonna be a tougher challenge than you thought it would be." Napoleon pointed out.

Bernie nodded at that. "Good point. Well, here goes nothing." He said as the teams continued to make their way across the lane of old car tires and came to their next obstacle: Swinging ropes suspended over a pit of piranhas that were hiding in the mud.

"Ladies first!" Veronica said as she took the lead and swung over the piranha pit on the ropes.

"That includes me!" Wendy replied as she went after Veronica and swung over the piranha pit as well. Bernie then proceeded to ninja flip to the other side of the piranha pit rather than using the ropes.

"Wow! Agent Bernie sure has some slick moves!" Calvin remarked as he swung to the other side of the pit on the ropes.

"I know, right? He's so bold!" Candace replied, being just as impressed by Bernie's ninja skills as Calvin was. She then swung to the other side of the pit as well.

"Here I come!" Napoleon said as he also swung to the other side of the pit, being followed by Karen, Bob, Steve, Danny, Angela, Violetta and Derek in that order.

The teams then made it to their next obstacle: A balancing bar with burlap bags on ropes swinging across. "Oh, these things..." Karen sighed. "Okay, Karen. Timing is everything..." The African-Canadian girl told herself before she began to carefully traverse the balancing bar whilst avoiding the swinging burlap bags. Bob began to follow after her, with Steve following behind him, then Veronica, then Napoleon, then Angela, then Bernie, then Candace, then Calvin, then Derek, then Wendy, then Danny. As they were traversing the bar though, Angela, Candace, Calvin, Derek and Danny were knocked off the balancing bar by a burlap bag that swung in their path and promptly fell into the mud.

"C'mon, ya fuckin' maggots! Get your asses back on that balancing bar and get your asses movin' 'cross the other side!" Chef shouted at Angela, Candace, Calvin, Derek and Danny as he pulled them all to their feet.

"Yes, sir!" Angela, Candace, Calvin, Derek and Danny replied with a salute. They then made their way back onto the balancing bar and successfully made it to the other side this time, quickly running after the other contestants who had already made it to the next obstacle: Crawling through the mud under a field of barbed wire.

Wendy had taken the lead this time around. She was crawling as quickly as she could to maintain the lead. Veronica then began crawling after her. "Move over, Longshanks. You're blocking my field of vision." Veronica told Wendy, who rolled her eyes and proceeded to fart in Veronica's face in retaliation.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Wendy asked Veronica with a smirk as she continued crawling through the mud.

Veronica gagged in disgust. "Don't you _ever_ fart in my face again, or I will turn your own face into a boys locker room!" She warned Wendy as they continued crawling through the mud. Danny and Steve were crawling after Veronica, and they snickered a little bit at the scene Wendy was causing.

**-Confessional: Danny-**

"Wendy sure is a competition driven girl, but she also knows how to let other contestants know she doesn't give a flying fart about things, even if that means doing crude things such as farting in the faces of other contestants. She's a girl with guts, so she and Veronica would get along perfectly."

**-End Confessional-**

Karen and Bob were crawling after Danny and Steve. As they were doing so, they were chatting to each other. "You know, I'm still glad the two of us got together back in Total Drama Revived, Bob. You're my golden guy." Karen told Bob with a smile.

Bob smiled back. "I'm still glad the two of us got together back in Total Drama Revived as well, Karen. You're my golden girl as well." He told Karen.

Karen smiled back at that. "Awwww, thanks, Bob." She replied before kissing his lips. Bob blushed and chuckled at that before him and Karen continued crawling. Violetta and Bernie watched as Karen and Bob kissed and couldn't help but smile at that.

"Awwww, aren't they a cute couple, Bernie?" Violetta asked her nerdy boyfriend with a smile.

Bernie smiled and nodded. "That they are, Violetta. That they are." He replied as the contestants continued to crawl through the mud before they all made it to the other side of the obstacle and went on to the final one: A tall wooden wall made all slippery with mud.

"Oh, great. The wall's made all slippery with mud." Karen sighed.

"Well, looks like we'll have to get it over with, and then we can repeat the whole obstacle course again and again and again." Veronica replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning..." Karen sighed once again as the contestants began to do their best to climb the wall, some faring better at it than others. Eventually though, all contestants made it over the wall, and afterwards, they all ran back to the beginning of the obstacle course to start over.

"A'ight, y'all made it to the end! Now start over 'til ya reach the end again, repeat the obstacle course again, and keep on doin' that 'til ya drop out!" Chef told the contestants.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The contestants replied with a salute as a montage of the contestants going through the obstacle course over and over until they dropped out one by one. Eventually though, it was Karen remaining for the Suspicious Snakes, and Veronica remaining for the Legal Eagles.

"Alright, it's now down to two contestants: Karen for the Suspicious Snakes, and Veronica for the Legal Eagles. Keep in mind that you're competing for an advantage in the second part of the challenge, so be sure to give it your all! Or maybe don't, because it'll be fun to see you making blundering fools out of yourself!" Chris laughed.

Karen and Veronica gave each other a dirty look. "I'm gonna win this first part of the challenge for my team, Karen! Just you wait and see!" Veronica warned Karen with a steely eyed look.

"Oh, you're on, Veronica! I will beat you and win that advantage for my team!" Karen replied with an equally steely eyed look.

"Alright, now that there's two of you remaining, we'll change things up a bit: The contestant that manages to reach the end of the obstacle course first wins their team an advantage for the second part of the challenge. Got that? Good. Now, Chef...Take it away." Chris then spoke.

"A'ight. Ready, set, RUN!" Chef shouted before blowing his military whistle once again as Karen and Veronica both began darting forward as they made their way across the lane of old car tires.

"Go, Karen! Show Veronica what you're made of, baby!" Bob shouted at his girlfriend to encourage her.

"Yeah, you go, girl!" Candace shouted as well.

"Yeah! Leave that bully bitch girl in the dust!" Angela shouted as well.

"You're a very well trained agent to be going up against Agent Veronica!" Calvin shouted.

"Don't let Veronica win!" Wendy simply shouted.

Karen and Veronica then made it across the lane of old car tires and made it to the swinging ropes.

"Make Karen bite your dust, Veronica! Get her!" Derek shouted to encourage his girlfriend.

"Yeah, show her how you do things your way!" Danny also shouted.

"Go, Veronica!" Bernie cheered.

"Faster!" Napoleon cheered as well.

"Veronica, Veronica!" Steve cheered.

"Get her!" Violetta cheered.

Veronica then made it across the piranha pit with Karen following right behind. They then made it to the balancing bars. The burlap bags on ropes were swinging faster than before, and Karen and Veronica took notice of this.

"Hey, these things are swinging faster than before." Veronica remarked.

"That's right. Chris an' I decided ta crank up the difficulty a notch for this one." Chef replied.

"Works for me. I love a good challenge." Veronica smirked as she quickly made her way to the other side of the balancing bar but got knocked off the bar by a burlap bag after a miscalculated move. "God damn it!" Veronica growled in frustration as the Legal Eagles exclaimed in dismay.

"So you love a good challenge, huh? Do you still love it now?" Karen smugly asked Veronica before being knocked off the bar herself as she didn't take notice of a burlap bag swinging her way.

"Well, now that you got knocked off as well, I do." Veronica laughed.

"Shut it..." Karen sighed before Chef blew his military whistle again.

"You two shut your god damn traps and get back on that balancing bar, pronto!" Chef shouted at Karen and Veronica. The scene then cut to Karen and Veronica having gotten past the balancing bar and began crawling through the mud under the field of barbed wire. The girls tried their best to be faster than each other, but Karen came out faster than Veronica and made it to the tall wooden wall greased with mud. Veronica followed close behind.

"Alright, ladies. This is the last obstacle you have to go through, or over in this case. Whoever makes it past this one wins the first part of the challenge." Chris told the girls.

**-Confessional: Karen-**

"I've climbed that wall so many times within 2 hours of running through that obstacle course, so I've gotten used to it by now. Hopefully that'll give me the advantage I need to beat Veronica."

**-End Confessional-**

**-Confessional: Veronica-**

"I had made it this far, and I wasn't gonna let Karen beat me now that my team was this close to winning the first part of the challenge. I was gonna give Karen a run for her money, for sure."

**-End Confessional-**

Karen and Veronica exchanged dirty looks at each other for a full minute as Chris, Chef and the other contestants watched silently and awkwardly before Chris sighed in annoyance. "For Pete's sake, just climb the darn wall!" He shouted at Karen and Veronica.

Karen and Veronica both let out a war cry as they climbed the wall as fast as they could but in the end, Karen made it over the wall first and landed flat on her face, causing the contestants to cringe a bit. Veronica landed on her feet and pulled Karen onto her own feet by pulling her hair.

"Well done, Horse Legs. You won the challenge. Congratulations." Veronica told Karen sarcastically before walking away.

"The Suspicious Snakes win the first part of the challenge!" Chris announced before the Suspicious Snakes began to cheer.

"Alright, guys. Clean up and meet me back here for the second part of the challenge in 10." Chris then told the contestants before the scene cut to the contestants standing on the set for the second part of the challenge. They were now wearing Canadian military infantry uniforms from WWII.

"Alright, contestants. It's time for the second part of the challenge: Rescuing a teammate being held captive inside a military base. Here's the deal: I will give you a few minutes to decide which of your teammates will volunteer to be the prisoner of war, and the rest of you will have to rescue them from this military base." Chris explained as the camera turned to the military base.

"You will be arriving at this military base by boat, landing on the beach akin to the famous D-Day landing on the beaches of Normandy, France back in WWII. From there, you have to try and reach the military base which is being guarded by my interns this season." Chris continued as Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, Duncan, Sierra and Scott popped up from several turrets and waving at the contestants.

"They will be trying to take you out with their turrets as you make your way up the beach towards the military base. Since the Suspicious Snakes won the first part of the challenge, they will getting an advantage that will help them traverse the beach easier: Armor to protect themselves from turret fire. In order to enter the military base, you will have to steal a key off of one of the interns and then get through the military base's defense system towards the prison in the military base's basement where your teammates are being held captive. As I've mentioned, the first team to rescue their captive teammate will save their sorry butts from elimination, while the losers have to send someone home. Your few minutes to decide on your prisoner of war start...now!" Chris told the teams as they all huddled together to decide on their prisoner of war.

"Alright, which one of you wants to be prisoner of war for this challenge?" Karen asked the others.

"I'll do it. I don't like having to sit out a challenge, but someone's gonna have to do it, I guess." Candace offered immediately.

"Are you sure, Agent Candace?" Calvin asked her.

Candace nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She replied.

"Works for me. Is everyone on board with Candace being our prisoner of war?" Wendy asked the rest of the team.

"Works for me too." Angela shrugged.

"Same here." Karen shrugged.

"I got no better ideas." Bob shrugged as well.

"Alright, then that's decided on." Wendy nodded.

Next, the Legal Eagles were deciding on their prisoner of war. "Okay, which one of us will go sit out the challenge in a prison cell?" Veronica asked.

"I'll do it." Derek offered immediately.

"You sure, Derek?" Veronica then asked him.

Derek nodded. "Yes. Nobody wants to sit out the challenge in that prison cell, but someone's got to do it." He explained.

"He's got a point. Is anyone else on board with that idea?" Napoleon asked.

"Works for me." Danny nodded.

"Me too." Bernie nodded.

"Same." Violetta nodded.

"I'm fine with it." Steve nodded.

"I guess it's a better plan than having no plan." Veronica shrugged.

"Alright, then we're done deciding here." Napoleon nodded back.

"Were you able to make a decision?" Chris asked the contestants.

"We decided that Candace will be our prisoner of war." Wendy told him.

"And Derek will be our prisoner of war." Napoleon added.

Chris nodded. "Very well. Chef, would you be so kind to escort our prisoners of war to their cells, please?" He asked Chef. Chef then proceeded to grab Candace and Derek by their arms and dragged them into the military base.

The scene then cut to the two teams sitting in their military boats. The Suspicious Snakes' boat was being piloted by Calvin, while the Legal Eagles' boat was being piloted by Steve. "Alright, let's get this challenge started! Suspicious Snakes, are you ready?" Chris asked the Suspicious Snakes.

"Yeah!" The Suspicious Snakes exclaimed.

"Legal Eagles, are you ready?" Chris then asked the Legal Eagles.

"Yeah!" The Legal Eagles exclaimed.

"Alright! And...ACTION!" Chris exclaimed before blowing his airhorn as Calvin and Steve began piloting their boats forward.

"How do you think Candace is doing over in her prison cell in the military's base's basement?" Bob asked Karen.

Karen shrugged. "Who knows. For all I know she could be sitting in a cell next to Derek's, so at least she's got some form of company to keep her occupied while she's waiting for us to come rescue her." She replied.

The scene then cut to the basement of the military base, where Candace was indeed sitting in a prison cell next to Derek's. "So...Who do you think is going to win this challenge?" Candace asked Derek to try and strike up a conversation while they waited for their teams to come rescue them.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. It all depends on which team puts on a better performance during the challenge." He replied to her.

Candace nodded at that. "Good point. One thing's for sure: Karen really knows how to put on a formidable performance during challenge on Total Drama. She's as tough as Gwen from the first generation cast." She replied back.

Derek nodded in agreement. "She sure is. Both Gwen and Karen are tougher than they look. When it comes to all of the seasons Gwen has competed in, she's won the most challenges out of all the past competitors on the show. That goes to show how tough she is." He replied back to her.

"Oh, definitely. But in Karen's case, being that tough is what got her booted off the show last season. Do you think that will be the case again here?" Candace then asked him.

"If she makes it to the merge, she's definitely an easy target for elimination. Hell, she could even be booted off before the merge even hits because people don't want to face her in the post-merge challenges." Derek replied once again.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Candace nodded. "Man, I just got the urge to lay down a freestyle rap right now, but I'm afraid Chris will boot me off for it." She sighed.

"I'm sure that if you don't rap too much like what you did last season, he'll allow it." Derek shrugged.

"Alright then. Here goes. Can you provide me with a beat to rap to, Derek?" Candace asked Derek.

"I'll try to." Derek nodded as he began to provide a beat for Candace to rap to.

Candace then began to rap. "Her name is Karen, she's the new resident Gwen. She'll be winning challenges again and again. Tough as a bull moose, yet gentle as a stuffed bear. All of you wannabe reality stars better beware, because Karen will be winning challenge like a quick footed hare. She may be moody, but she's nicer than you think, man. She may look like a meanie, but she's a good heart like the guy who played Jesse Pinkman. Like Gwen, no one plays a challenge just as good as Karen does. When it comes to winning challenge, she's the Total Drama boss." She then finished.

"That was pretty good, Candace. My compliments." Derek grinned and gave Candace a thumbs up.

Candace chuckled. "Thanks, Derek. You laid down a pretty good beat as well." She replied with a smile.

**-Confessional: Candace-**

"Aaaah, it felt good to finally lay down a freestyle rap again. I haven't done one since this season had started, because I was afraid Chris would kick me off the show for it like he did last time I competed, but I suppose that won't be the case if I just rap less than I usually do, like Derek said. We'll just have to see."

**-End Confessional-**

Meanwhile, back outside the base, the teams continued to make their way towards the beach in their boats. As they got closer to the beach, an air raid siren began to blare across the set. "Shit, they sounded the alarm. Now Chris' loser interns are gonna be raining down fire on us..." Veronica sighed in annoyance.

"Looks like we'll have to make a dash for it once the boats hit the beach." Violetta remarked.

Danny proceeded to peek over the boat and noticed that they arrived at the beach. "Alright, we're at the beach. Get ready, guys." He told his teammates. Steve then quickly lowered the boat's door so they could get off. They then quickly ran down the beach as Chris' interns began firing paintballs at them, hitting Danny and Steve in the face.

"Man down!" Bernie exclaimed as he picked up Danny and helped Steve back onto his feet.

"Thanks, Bernie..." Steve sighed.

"Yeah, we appreciate it..." Danny sighed as well.

"No biggie, guys. Now let's take out those turrets and claim the key." Bernie replied as he began to rush up the beach to get to the turrets.

Meanwhile, the Suspicious Snakes had also made their way to the beach as Calvin opened the boat's door, allowing his team to get off as they also began rushing up the beach and the turrets began firing paintballs at them.

"Alright, Karen, Angela, you're coming with me to take out the east turrets. Bob, you're with Calvin, and you're going to take out the west turrets." Wendy instructed her team.

"Why can't I go with Bob?" Karen asked her.

"This is not a time to question her orders, Karen. Let's just go." Angela replied as she began rushing up the beach after Wendy. Karen sighed and ran after the two of them.

Bob frowned as he watched Karen run after Wendy and Angela, and because of this, he didn't notice a paintball coming his way. "Agent Bob, look out!" Calvin shouted as he jumped in front of Bob and took the paintball to the chest.

"Damn! Are you alright, Calvin?!" Bob asked as he immediately kneeled down to check on Calvin.

"I'm not sure..." Calvin gasped. "If I don't make it, tell my parents and siblings that I love them..." He groaned as if he was about to die from a gunshot.

Bob blinked a bit at that. "Dude, it's just a paintball. It's not like you're actually fatally injured." He told Calvin.

"Oh, right." Calvin laughed awkwardly before getting back onto his feet, with Bob doing the same thing. "Well, let's take out those turrets and claim the key we need to get inside." He then told Bob, who nodded in response as they began to run up the beach.

**-Confessional: Calvin-**

"Maybe I was being a little too melodramatic back there on the beach..." Calvin said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah well, being a secret agent requires you to be a great actor, so I guess it fits one way or another. Oh, darn it all, I keep revealing a secret agent's secrets..." Calvin then sighed.

**-End Confessional-**

The Legal Eagles then proceeded to make their way up the beach to the turrets before getting over to Jo's turret. Napoleon and Veronica proceeded to tackle Jo to the ground. "Alright, Josephine. Hand over the key!" Veronica told Jo firmly.

"I don't have the stupid key! Another one of these losers manning the turrets has it!" Jo told her.

"Who has the key?" Napoleon asked her.

"I'm not allowed to tell! Find that stupid key your god damn self!" Jo replied.

"Well, we might as well keep her subdued to prevent her from getting in our way any further." Violetta said with a smirk as she grabbed two pairs of handcuffs from her uniform and proceeded to cuff Jo's hands and feet together.

"I will get you for this!" Jo shouted.

"Alright, let's try another turret." Steve nodded as the Legal Eagles began to search the other turrets.

Meanwhile, the Suspicious Snakes were also searching the turrets for the key. They made it into Lightning's turret. "Hey, Dirt-For-Brains. Hand over the key." Angela told Lightning as she blocked the turret exit together with Wendy and Karen.

"Uh-uh-uh." Lightning said as he wagged his right index finger at the girls. "You're gonna have to take it from me if you want it so badly. Sha-zam!" He laughed.

Wendy looked at Angela and then at Karen. "I'll take care of this." She said before she knocked Lightning out and searched his uniform for a key, but didn't find anything. "Damn it, he didn't have the key." She sighed in frustration.

"Well, looks like we'll have to "persuade" another intern to hand it to us." Angela replied.

"Definitely." Karen nodded as the girls began to run for another turret.

Meanwhile, the Legal Eagles had made it to Duncan's turret as Veronica leapt inside and tackled Duncan to the ground. "Hey! Get off me, you juvenile woman!" He told Veronica, who was lying on top of him and the two of them wrestled.

"You ain't going nowhere unless you hand over the key, you juvenile cheater!" Veronica firmly told him before she managed to pin him down.

"I got no key! Try another loser's turret, but leave me the fuck alone!" Duncan told her.

"I don't believe you! If you're not going to give me the key the easy way, I'll take it from you the hard way!" Veronica told him as she knocked him out. She then began to search Duncan's uniform for a key, but found nothing.

"Well, looks like he was speaking the truth about that key." Napoleon remarked.

"You think?!" Veronica asked him.

"Now, now. Calm down, Veronica. We'll just search another turret and politely ask the person inside to hand us the key." Napoleon told her.

"As if that's going to work..." Veronica muttered before the Legal Eagles went over to the next turret.

Calvin and Bob had made it to Sierra's turret in the meantime. Sierra turned around and noticed the boys. "Oh, hi, guys! Came here to get the key?" She kindly asked them.

Calvin and Bob looked at each other before looking back at Sierra and nodded. "Yes, that's we've come here for." Bob replied to her.

"Yes, so please hand us the key, and we won't bring any harm to you." Calvin added.

"Sorry, guys. I don't have the key. Maybe try another turret?" Sierra suggested to the boys.

"Are you sure you don't have the key?" Bob asked her with a curious tilt of her head.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Sierra asked him with a smile.

"Let's just take her word for it and leave this turret to search another, Agent Bob." Calvin told Bob as they left the turret to search another.

Meanwhile, the Legal Eagles made it to Scott's turret. "Hey, you sleazy wily farm boy. Got any keys for us?" Veronica asked Scott who turned around upon hearing his name.

Scott smirked at the Legal Eagles. "You want that key, right? How about we have an arm wrestle over it?" He suggested to Veronica.

"An arm wrestle? I don't have time for games, farm boy." Veronica told him.

"Just do it, Veronica. He might actually have the key." Violetta told her.

Veronica sighed. "Okay, fine..." She said before she grasped Scott's hand and the two of them placed their elbows down on the chair of Scott's turret. They then began to arm wrestle. Veronica quickly gained the upper hand as Scott began to struggle before Veronica quickly slammed his hand down on the chair.

"Ugh, looks like you won that fair and square..." Scott sighed, upset he had lost to a girl in an arm wrestle.

"Damn right I did. Now hand over the key!" Veronica told him.

"Oh, funny story about that: I don't have the key. Try another turret." Scott laughed as Veronica began to look really angry, scaring Scott.

"Uhhhh, you know you just fucked up big time, do you?" Violetta asked as she laughed nervously. Veronica then tackled Scott to the ground and began to beat him as the farm boy yelped in pain.

"I'm going to check Lindsay's turret. You guys try and calm down Veronica in the meantime." Napoleon told his team as he ran off to Lindsay's turret. He soon arrived at Lindsay's turret, and Lindsay was looking around for contestants to pick off with her turret. Napoleon smiled and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, pretty lady. Do you have the key I need to open the door to the military base?" Napoleon kindly asked Lindsay, who proceeded to turn around and notice Napoleon, and her jaw dropped a bit as she looked at Napoleon. She looked at his gorgeous face and hair and smiled as her eyes sparkled a little bit.

"Y-Yes...I do have the key you need..." Lindsay told him.

Napoleon smiled even more at that. "Would you be so kind to give me the key then?" He asked her politely.

"Of course..." Lindsay replied as she handed the key to him.

"Thank you, pretty lady. You have my gratitude for handing over the key." Napoleon kindly told Lindsay as he blew a kiss at her, causing her to blush and fan her red face in admiration. Napoleon then left the turret again.

**-Confessional: Lindsay-**

"Tyler, I'm really sorry for swooning over that Napoleon guy! If you see this on tv, know that I deeply regret doing so now! My heart still belongs to you, I swear!" Lindsay said to the camera with a regretful look on her face.

**-End Confessional-**

Napoleon soon joined back up with his team, as they had managed to calm Veronica down and pull her off of Scott, who was now lying on the ground inside his turret, unconscious. "Hey, guess what? Lindsay had the key." Napoleon told his team with a smile as he spun the key on his left index finger.

"Sweet! Now let's get inside that base and rescue Derek from his prison!" Violetta beamed as the Legal Eagles quickly ran up to the door and opened it with the key. Wendy and the other Suspicious Snakes took notice of this.

"They opened the door! Quick! Let's head inside and rescue Candace!" Karen said as the Suspicious Snakes ran inside the base after the Legal Eagles.

"Napoleon, the other team is gaining on us!" Danny told Napoleon with a worried look on his face.

"Leave this to me." Napoleon said as he ran as fast as he could towards the basement.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Wendy exclaimed as she ran as fast as she could after Napoleon. They soon made it past the military base's defense system and towards the basement, with Napoleon getting there first. Napoleon quickly grabbed the cell door key off a nearby hook and used it to free Derek from his prison cell. Derek quickly got up and ran out of the cell, high fiving Napoleon in the process.

"And that's the challenge! The Legal Eagles win!" Chris exclaimed as he entered the scene with Chef. The Legal Eagles began to cheer while the Suspicious Snakes groaned as they knew they now had to send someone home at the Gilded Chris ceremony. The scene then cut to the teams getting a debrief from Chris.

"Legal Eagles, you really kicked some butt during this second part of the challenge! You're now safe from elimination and don't have to worry about voting someone off tonight! Congratulations!" Chris told the Legal Eagles, who proceeded to once again cheer.

The Suspicious Snakes frowned once more as Chris turned to them with a similar frown. "Suspicious Snakes, unfortunately, I can't say the same thing about you. Head on over to the confessional booth and prepare to send someone home tonight." He told the Suspicious Snakes.

**-Confessional: Wendy-**

"Okay, real talk: Karen is a girl who puts on an amazing performance in the challenges she participates in, and that's _not_ someone I would like to face against once the merge hits. I'll try and talk to some of the others on the team to convince them to get Karen out of the game."

**-End Confessional-**

**-Confessional: Karen-**

"Alright, I've got a really bad feeling about Wendy. I get the feeling she's up to no good and that she tampered with the votes to get Moon out of the game not too long ago, so me and Bob are gonna have to rally the others to get Wendy out of the game."

**-End Confessional-**

The scene then cut to the Gilded Chris ceremony at night. Chris was standing on stage dressed in his white tuxedo while Chef wore his pink glitter outfit. "Alright, Suspicious Snakes. You all know the drill: When I call out your name, I will give you your Gilded Chris award to confirm that you're safe from elimination. If you don't receive a Gilded Chris award tonight, you will be eliminated, and you will have to head down the Walk of Shame, step inside the Lame-o-sine, and get the heck out of here." Chris monologued to the Suspicious Snakes.

Chris then held up the first Gilded Chris award. "The first Gilded Chris goes to...Angela." Angela smiled as she caught her Gilded Chris award.

"Also safe...Calvin." Calvin grinned as he caught his Gilded Chris Award.

"Candace...and Bob." Chris continued as Candace and Bob also caught their Gilded Chris awards. It was now down to Karen and Wendy, and Bob looked nervous.

"Contestants..._this_...is the final Gilded Chris of the evening." Chris told Karen and Wendy.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Wendy, close call." Chris said as he tossed the final Gilded Chris at Wendy, who smiled pridefully as she caught it.

Karen groaned as she hung her head. "Shit, I'm out of the game early this time..." She sighed.

Bob hugged her. "Don't worry, baby. I'll see you at the Aftermath, I'm sure of it." He assured her.

Karen nodded. "Alright. Good luck, Bob. I know you can do it." She smiled at Bob before kissing him on the lips and walking down the Walk of Shame towards the Lame-o-sine before stepping inside. The Lame-o-sine then drove off, leaving the studio.

**-Confessional: Bob-**

"Man, this stinks...I was really hoping Karen and I would make it to the merge together again, but I guess not. I'll be sure to make the merge for her, though. It's the least I can do for her at this current moment."

**-End Confessional-**

The scene then cut to Veronica and Derek sitting on the doorstep of the boys trailer together. "So you and Candace passed the time in those prison cells by doing freestyle raps the whole time?" Veronica asked Derek with a chuckle.

Derek chuckled too and nodded. "Yep. She laid down the rhymes while I laid down the beat. It was really fun, to be honest." He replied.

"Glad you had fun while you were waiting for us to rescue you, hun. Really glad you did." Veronica told him before the two of them proceeded to kiss.

"Agent Derek, are you coming?" Calvin asked Derek from inside the boys trailer.

"Coming, Calvin!" Derek called back before turning back to Veronica. "Night, hun."

"Night." Veronica replied before getting up and walking over to the girls trailer while Derek went inside the boys trailer as the episode ended.

**Elimination Ceremony Results**

**Votes Against Karen:** Wendy, Angela, Calvin, Candace

**Votes Against Wendy:** Karen, Bob

**Eliminated:** Karen

**Team Status**

**Suspicious Snakes:** Candace, Bob, Angela, Calvin, Wendy

**Legal Eagles:** Derek, Bernie, Veronica, Steve, Violetta, Napoleon, Danny

**Elimination Tabel**

#18: Nancy

#17: Jackson

#16: Moon

#15: Rooney

#14: Laurence

#13: Karen


End file.
